


You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The real world isn’t the fantasy that children imagine. Newly graduated from Hogwarts, Lily and James have the answer to a life-changing question burning in their hearts. Relieved at last of homework, Head Duties and NEWTs, they discover that there are, in fact, more troubles awaiting them and their friends as adults. Sequel to What I Like About You. COMPLETE. ...





	1. Of Difficult Questions and Simple Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer:** In a wonderfully short disclaimer, I claim ownership to Athea Bonheur and Galatea Belidolph. That is all. “I don’t want to Wait” is Paula Cole’s. EVERYTHING else belongs to JK Rowling, who is not only a wonderful author, but an amazing person. 

**Author’s Note:** Well, here it is. The beginning of Part Two. In my personal opinion, it’s a little weak at the beginning, but after the first couple of chapters, it picks up. Enjoy! Oh! And review! If you love it, it’s thanks to my amazing, incredible beta, ellajobberknoll. This story would not be here without her. If you hate it, it’s my fault, though. Seriously though, enjoy! That’s an order! Much Love, Serena V.

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU!!!! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SAID STORY, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND DOING SO!** Feel free to review, while you’re at it **.**

**April:** Well, yes we know that they get married. But do we know when? Or am I just trying to throw you off? Or throw you off by asking if I’m trying to throw you off? Am I bluffing? I had to have been at some point, correct? Or did I … anyhow, it doesn’t matter. You’ll find out her answer next chapter … or is it _this_ chapter? Oh, poor Peter! He isn’t bad yet! Jo Rowling said in an interview that he went bad around the time Harry was conceived. He’s still just a nerdy kid. Thanks for the review, April! You’re the greatest. Much Love, Serena V.

**Laura:** Well, it wasn’t a requirement or anything, although it _was_ a good excuse to put off that homework for a couple minutes, hmm? Much Love, Serena V.

**Red_Curls:** Okay, I was going to say (because you were freaking out a little at the beginning of your review, there): you know, there _is_ a sequel. Your favorite part (the duel w/Voldemort) was completely redone, because it used to suck. However, thanks very-very much to my wonderful beta, ellajobberknoll, it was favorite-worthy. And those dreams—they tie in later. When everyone forgets about them, they’ll tie in and people will go “Oh Lord … I thought that was pointless.” Yes. That is what will happen. Athea? Hmm … I can see your reasoning. Well, here in Michigan my friend quashed the use of those phrases (except cheese nips, which I’ve never heard) almost single-handedly. I still think it’s hilarious. Much Love, Serena V.

**tropicsun:** To answer your question: yes. I am a little bit crazy. Un peu. Wasn’t that questionnaire easy? Didn’t you like how it required so little brain power to complete? Aren’t I great? Oh, Lord. I found out at a Thai restaurant today (on a little placemat with the animals of the zodiac—snake, ox, etc) that I have a tendency to be vain. Oops. Can I help it if I’m the most brilliant person on the face of the earth? I think not! I kid, I kid. Don’t take me seriously … ever. Anyhow, thanks thousands and millions for the review. I always love ‘em! Much Love, Serena V. 

**Jinks Thyer:** I will … I will make a sequel. Oh my gosh! I found it! Just for you, love. Thanks for the review—keep ‘em comin’! I believe this was the first time you reviewed WILAY. In that case, I think a double thanks are in order. Much Love, Serena V.

**Anonymous/24.137.122.232:** Knowledge, actually. Close, but no cigar. Question: who came up with that phrase, and why? It makes no sense. Definite. You got that one right. It was written fully before it was put online, but also meticulously planned. I literally spent the entire summer, two summers ago, planning this out. The four-part series, I mean. Needless to say, it isn’t entirely written (I got quite lazy for a while), but it’s been quite an experience. Oh my gosh! Look at all those favorite quotes! I’m so excited. Thanks for your review—it was very exciting to read. Oh, to answer your question: yes, there was a little contest thingy. However, despite several people telling me they would send me something, no one did. No big deal, though. Most people ended up forgetting about it anyway. Much Love, Serena V.

**Chloe:** Okay, well in any case, I’m going to respond to you via chapters now—to ensure no further confusion. Ooh…almost had a heart attack there. Oh! I’m wicked rad? I’ve never been called that before, but I very much like the sound of it. I’m going to start telling people that I’m wicked rad. I’m very excited. Okay. Where you are reading (yes where) there used to be a little thing about Galatea and how I am going to save her from Mary-Sue-ness. However, I have decided to simplify. Some people think Galatea is a Mary-Sue. Some don’t. I happen to think she has potential to be, but has redeeming qualities. However, I respect you opinion. I had an idea to make her seem less Mary-Sue-ish, but I’ve decided against it. Someone told me that I shouldn’t compromise my writing to please other people, and that was exactly what I was about to do. This isn’t meant as a personal attack on your opinion, because, believe me, I know where you’re coming from and I am not the least bit offended. Just thought I’d let you know. Let’s see … it is 54 days until I leave for France and Spain for two weeks (meaning 111 until I leave for France for the year) and we leave 12 days after school is out, so … 42 days until school is out. SCORE!!!!!! Counting down the days… Much Love, Serena V.

**Clutzy_Nymph:** Love the penname, dearie. Very cute. Wha? Come again? My grammar was _good?_ Well, in that case, I owe everything to my wonderful beta ellajobberknoll, who also happens to be a marvelous author. Hee. Sorry about the names. I love to play around with those, and most of the time people say they like it, so … well, there isn’t much else to say about it I guess. Sorry about the hard-to-pronounce-ness. I loved writing Sirius. I had the idea to write something entirely in his perspective, but as someone once said (I actually know who that “someone” is, but it doesn’t sound very interesting to specify) “Too much genius can turn a good idea into bad writing.” Not saying I’m genius. Just quoting. I’m not quite _that_ vain. Although, I found out at a Thai restaurant that being born in the year of the snake (as I was) gives you the tendency to be slightly vain. Oops. I also need to marry someone who was born in either 1985 or 1981, but that has nothing to do with anything. I’m just rambling now. I’m so obnoxious. Shut up, Serena. No YOU shut up! Fine. Much Love, Serena V. ps: If you never want to speak to me again, I’ll understand. ~SV

**Lil:** As I type this, I am working on an English assignment. Why is this noteworthy? Because—seeing as I’m bad at coming up with plots—I’ve decided to write my Romantic-styled story based heavily upon your favorite part of WILAY. Ooh…interesting… Names have been changed and magic wands removed, but other than that, it’s essentially the same-ish. Ahh, James Vanderwood (his name is Aleksander in my English-paper-version, in case you were wondering). I’ve had too much fun with him. He’s gone for now, but…he’ll be back…oh, he’ll be back. You’re welcome, Lil. You flatter me. I’m blushing—I’m _rouging_. Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter One

_I don’t want to wait_

_For our lives to be over_

_I want to know right now, will it be?_

_I don’t want to wait_

_For our lives to be over_

_Will it be yes or will it be_

_Sorry?_

**_(“I Don’t Want to Wait” by Paula Cole)_ **

Saturday, June 24, 1978 

“What. Wait … _what_?” There was a silence, then: “ _WHAT?_ ” Lily’s scream reverberated around the Hogwarts grounds.

James’s first inclination was to put the ring he held in front of him away and pretend that he never said anything, but he held his ground. “I want you to marry me.”

_I don’t know what to say!_ Lily thought desperately, but was unable to verbalize it. Among the millions of would-be thoughts swarming around in her brain, the only coherent thing she could come up with was how odd it must look to be floating around in the lake after dusk (James having pushed her in and jumping after her). She decided against saying that as well, and opted to sputter madly. 

“Lily—”

“Marry you?” Lily sounded as though she were pleading for reason, or sanity. She was finally able to speak, thank goodness. “ _Marry you?_ James, we’ve been dating for five months! _Five months!_ ” Lily tread water more vigorously as if to emphasize her point. “I’m eighteen,” she whispered. She seemed to come to, suddenly and started swimming for shore. “I can’t think straight, and I most _certainly_ cannot—”

“No, Lily! Stay!” James grabbed Lily’s arm and pulled her back to him, warding off her unfavorable answer. “I’m serious, Lily. I love you … I _love you_. Marry me _._ ”

Lily bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow. “James … James …” Her voice cracked. “James I’m _eighteen_ ; we’ve been going out for _not even_ five months! I have so much I want to do with my life! I want to buy a flat in London, I want to learn to be a Healer, I want to _be_ a Healer, I want …” She didn’t know what she wanted, suddenly. She let her voice trail off.

“Lily, you can do whatever you want to, and you can do it _with me_.”

“Merlin, James! We’ve never even lived together! What if we can’t stand living with one another?”

“We’ll live together this summer to see how we like it!”

“And what if we don’t?” Lily didn’t allow the question to be answered, and fired another question at James. “What if it doesn’t work, though? Our marriage?”

“Then we’ll get a—”

“Don’t answer that. I don’t want to hear it.”

“I _meant_ that I _know_ that when we get married we’ll stay together forever. I’m absolutely _positive!_ ”

“ _When?_ I haven’t agreed to anything yet!”

“But you will, Lily. I know you will because I’m never going to let you go. I would never let you go. No sane man would.” James looked deep into Lily’s eyes. “No matter what, I swear, I’ll be yours forever.”

Lily let out a sound that was something between a sob and a laugh as she wiped crystalline tears from her eyes. “What a spectacle we must be: in the lake, after dark, and me with a gorgeous ring from the man I love in front of my face, and I’m crying over it.” Her chin quivered poetically, and she bit her lip again.

“I love you too much to let this go. Lily, remember how I bothered you to go out with me since third year? Remember how I refused to give up? Do you think I’d waste my time going after someone I didn’t think I’d end up marrying?”

 “James, be honest. In third year was your mind truly on marriage? _Truly?_ ”

“Well, naturally it wasn’t. I was speaking in hyperbole, Lily, but—”

“Alright, I apologize. Stupid question.” Lily inhaled and exhaled once rapidly and once slowly. “I need … just give me two seconds.”

Lily was silent for a few moments, deep in thought. “James, how do we know we’re in love?” she said finally.

Without even a brief pause, James replied, “Because love is when you care about someone more than you care about yourself; that’s how I know … because I do. I would do anything for you, Lily.” He nodded to emphasize his point. “You name it, I’ll do it.”

Lily seemed to be considering this. James set the box with the engagement ring down on the shore and took Lily’s hands in his. “Lily, I swear to you, I would not ask you to do this if I wasn’t one hundred percent sure, myself. I didn’t just pull this out of the air. Really, how many times have _I_ done something rash?”

This comment brought tears to Lily’s eyes, although they were of mirth. “How many times have _you_ done something rash? Do you really want me to name them all for you?” she managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

“Alright, I’ll give you that one,” James agreed amiably, letting go of Lily so that she could swim to the shore for support.

Lily took a few deep breaths to calm down. “Sweet Merlin, James! Marriage is HUGE! It’s the biggest commitment that you ever have to make!”

“Lily, you’ve never had a problem with commitment.”

“I’ve never been asked to marry anyone!” Lily shoved her soaked hair from her eyes in a stressed manner. “James, I don’t want to lose you either, but this is … this is _incredible!_ I’m afraid that if we rush things it’ll all fall apart, and we’ll drift away from each other, and I don’t want that. I want to love you forever.”

“So marry me.”

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but could think of nothing to say. James swam over to her and took her left hand in his and picked up the diamond engagement ring once more. “Lily, I love you, so much it’s probably unhealthy. I don’t care what happens; I will love you forever—”

“So will I, but—”

James covered her lips softly with his forefinger. “I want to know what you’re like a year from now, two years, three years, _twenty_ years. I want to be with you through the good times and the bad times. I want to complain about the leaking sink, the high rent, how the people upstairs are too loud. I want to be with you when your hair is gray, and I’ve put on fifty pounds. I want to see our children and our children’s children grow up and get married too; I want to be with you until the day I die. Lily, I’m not going to beg you because I’ll respect your decision, whatever it may be, but I’ll ask you one more time.” James lowered himself into the water to give the impression he was kneeling. “Lily Evans, I love you beyond words and beyond the healthy extent of loving any person; will you marry me?”

Lily desperately wiped the last of her tears from her face. “My God, James, why didn’t you say that in the first place?” Lily shook her head, and James’s heart sank, thinking she had made her final decision by that gesture. “James,” Lily cleared her throat, “James … I would love to marry you.”

_There is no word to describe how happy I am,_ James thought, slipping the white gold ring onto Lily’s slender finger. He lifted himself out of the lake and pulled Lily after him.

“James, I—”

Whatever Lily was going to say, no one ever found out, because her words were lost as James kissed her. It wasn’t intense or breathtaking, but it was sweet and heartfelt. 

“Yes, I will definitely marry you,” Lily whispered when the kiss had ended.

James laughed and pulled her back to him, kissing her again.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“ _Then_ , a few months later we’ll tell our parents we’re engaged.” James smiled wickedly, “By then we’ll have somewhere to run to when they want to dismember us.”

XXXX

“Athea wanted me to tell you to not let anyone know about your engagement.”

“Why?” James asked, put out.

Galatea sighed. “Because, James, you’re two of Hogwarts’ most brilliant students, both close to Dumbledore, and one with a long family history of famous Aurors and you’re _getting married._ It’s like walking around with a target on your back.”

XXXX

“This is the last Hogwarts feast we’ll ever be at,” Sirius observed mournfully, watching the dishes in front of his fill with delicious foods.

“There will be more food in your lifetime,” James reassured him. “You cook, don’t you, Lily?”

Lily burst out laughing.

XXXX

“I was thinking how a year ago, I would have been willing to swear on my eternal soul that I’d never fall for you.”

“That’d be my famous Potter Charm.” 


	2. Of Advice and Parting

**Disclaimer:** These are the people I own: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, and Jabez Vogel. Everything else is dutifully credited to the wonderful, magnificent, amazing, etc, JK Rowling. Je s’aime. 

**Author’s Note:** On Friday night, having nothing better to do, I went on a mad search for some good Lily/James icons, and I found … zilch. Granted, I got a few decent icons anyhow, but I want _better_ ones. If anyone knows a good place to find cute icons portraying Lily and James, please let me know in either a review, or via email: mistress_serena_vanderwood@yahoo.com. Thanks so much! Review! Review! Much Love, Serena V.

**TMAL:** I have just learned from someone who is much smarter than I am that I should not compromise my writing to please others. However, I can assure you that any other marriages that may occur in this series will be quite unique. I’ve written one complete with dirty jokes and drunkenness. Mild, albeit, but it _is_ a little unique. Much Love, Serena V.

**kelly:** Thank you, thank you. Keep reviewing, Kelly! I love new reviewers—fresh perspectives. Maybe I’ll update today… Much Love, Serena V.

**Laura:** Thanks, love. Go ahead and reread—refresh your memory. I often find that when I reread stuff I see stuff that I initially overlooked. Have fun. Much Love, Serena V.

**Gleenna _(WILAY Chapter 25)_ :** I'm so-so-so sorry! ur.org never sent me an email telling me that you reviewed! I apologize, because it is my policy to respond to every review! Please forgive me. Much Love, Serena V.

**rubberducky9 _(WILAY Chapter 25)_ :** You owe me nothing! I adore getting reviews, but no one is obligated to review every single chapter. Thanks tons! Much Love, Serena V.

**rubberducky9:** I thought the idea was rather unique, myself. Thanks—glad I’m not alone in that. ((wink)) Much Love, Serena V.

**tropicsun:** Well, I didn’t want to keep people waiting. I have discovered (the hard way) that when you go on too long a hiatus, people stop reading your story. Either that or they review a _lot_ less. Thanks for the review! Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Two

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

 

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything_

_We learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break_

_Every single rule?_

**_(“Graduation” by Vitamin-C)_ **

Sunday June 25, 1978 

“Good morning.” Lily walked sleepily down the stairs from her dormitory towards the couch in front of the fire, which one person occupied.

The person was not James, as she had suspected from the black hair, but Galatea. She stood and faced Lily.

“Let me see it,” she whispered, smiling softly and poignantly.

Through an inexplicable sixth sense that Lily would never be able to comprehend, she knew that Galatea was talking about her engagement ring. She wasn’t exactly sure how her friend knew about the ring either; by the time she and James had come in last night, nearly everyone had been in bed. Lily removed the ring and placed it in Galatea’s outstretched hand.

“Athea told Diana and me,” Galatea murmured, fingering the delicate white gold, and allowing the morning light to reflect off the many-faced diamond. “She figured it out, I suppose, and talked it out of Sirius, just to be sure. That’s why she was going mad the other day. Sirius was holding the ring for James; he didn’t trust himself with it.” She but the band back on Lily’s left ring finger. “It’s gorgeous, Lily. I don’t know how the wedding ring will outdo it.”

The girls started slightly as a door above them opened. It was James. He yawned and walked down the spiral staircase,

“’Morning,” he mumbled, giving each Lily and Galatea a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, aren’t we the morning person?” Galatea mocked, amused at James’ sluggish behavior.

“Yes, I’m looking so forward to putting up with that for the rest of my life,” Lily added facetiously, following James to the couch, where he sprawled out lazily.

“What? I’m marrying you?”

“Ha ha. You _are_ a barrel of laughs.” Lily smirked whilst sitting James up properly and straightening his pajamas as though he was wearing a suit.

“Can I marry that one instead?” James pointed sleepily at Galatea, whose pale skin tinged pink.

“No,” Lily said happily, “you’re stuck with me.”

“How long will the engagement be?” Galatea asked, sitting down beside Lily.

“A year.” Lily answered promptly, “We thought it would be good to give ourselves time to … er, _acclimate_ to each other.”

“To give our _parents_ time to acclimate, more like.”

“So, you’ll be living together?”

“Eventually,” James put in, mysteriously awakening from his stupor. “We have to save money for a flat or something first.”

“We came up with a plan,” Lily interposed. “He’s going to invite my family to his place for a few weeks, and if we decide to tell our parents we’re engaged—which we won’t—then we’ll hope for the best, and maybe they’ll be supportive.”

“The more likely outcome is that they’ll dismember us,” James added matter-of-factly. “So what will probably end up happening is we’ll find some two-or-three-room flat and Lily will live there until our jobs pay off and we can afford a better place.”

“We’ll eventually be able to support ourselves, and then James will move in with me.”

“ _Then_ , a few months later we’ll tell our parents we’re engaged.” James smiled wickedly, “By then we’ll have somewhere to run to when they want to dismember us.”

“Well that’s lovely for you two.” Galatea muttered . “You’ve got everything planned out, the whole lot of you! James will be and Auror, Lily a Healer. Then there’s everyone _else!_ Athea’s going into law, Diana has a place on a Quidditch team, Remus is working in Muggle Relations, Peter at Gingotts, Sirius as a _financial consultant_ —though why _he_ wants to do that is beyond me! As for myself … I’ll end up the crotchety old spinster who feed stray cats and throws stick at neighborhood kids!”

 “You won’t be a spinster, not the way Remus was looking at you!” James scoffed

Galatea flushed red.

“I have to go.” she said primly, standing from the sofa, “I’m meeting Re—um, _someone_ for breakfast.”

James nodded knowingly. “Have fun,” he said, winking.

Galatea gave him a faltering grin, but didn’t leave yet. “I nearly forgot: Athea wanted me to tell you to not let anyone know about your engagement.”

“Why?” James asked, put out.

Galatea sighed. “Because, James, you’re two of Hogwarts’ most brilliant students, both close to Dumbledore, and one with a long family history of famous Aurors and you’re _getting married._ It’s like walking around with a target on your back.”

“Point taken,” James sighed

Galatea started for the portrait hole, but turned back for one last word with James and Lily,

“If you see Athea, _please_ tell her that if she ever wakes me up at four in the morning to give me a message to tell you again, I’ll beat her with her damn Divination book.” Galatea shook her head. “She was out with Jabez last night, hadn’t seen him since February. She walked in last night and woke me up…” she smiled wearily. “I’ll talk to the two of you later.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” James huffed. “I wanted _so_ much to shove your ring in everyone’s face and tell them how I was about to marry the most fantastic, brilliant, beautiful girl I’ve ever met.”

Lily laughed. “Oh? Who is she?”

James, having slumped back in disappointment, pulled Lily down with him. “You’re too cute.”

“Aren’t I, though?”

XXXX

Friday June 30, 1978

“Welcome all to the end of another year,” Professor Dumbledore addressed his students at the end-of-term feast, having already announced the winner of the House Cup. “My, what a year it has been. Each September, when term begins, we watch each other and ourselves, heads freshly emptied from a long summer of fun, grow a little more. Each day for seven years you see the same people around you change, not only physically, but mentally, emotionally, _spiritually_. One may enter Hogwarts carefree and naïve, and in fate’s hands reshape into one of strength and integrity.” He looked in Sirius’ direction. “Perhaps one comes to this school shut off from the diversity that allows our society to thrive, and, once exposed to the rich culture that we are blessed with, has grown into one of the most social in the school.” Dumbledore then looked at James and Lily, although not subtly. “My favorite transformation, however, is when two people come here with a distaste for each other and end up in love.”

Lily blushed, but James unabashedly kissed her, fully conscious of the school watching them.

“I offer my congratulations to this term’s Seventh Year students, and best regards for the future. To all the younger students, I bid you to absorb your surroundings and to become a person that will be effective to the community, but most importantly to yourself. And for all those present: eat up.”

“This is the last Hogwarts feast we’ll ever be at,” Sirius observed mournfully, watching the dishes in front of his fill with delicious foods.

“There will be more food in your lifetime,” James reassured him. “You cook, don’t you, Lily?”

Lily burst out laughing.

“That means ‘yes, and I can’t wait to cook gourmet meals for my fiancé’s best friend.’” James explained to Sirius.

This made Lily laugh even harder.

“What it means,” Diana began testily, “is ‘get your lazy arse to the kitchen and cook yourself.”

“Stop!” Lily gasped, “I can’t breathe!”

“She isn’t kidding,” Galatea put in. “Have you ever tasted … well, anything she cooks?”

“That isn’t fair,” Sirius commented. “Now, I’ve heard this second-hand, but _supposedly_ , Belidolph, you’re a wonderful cook.”

“It’s the Italian in me,” Galatea replied cockily. “It’s my mum, anyway. Once you taste something _she_ makes, _my_ cooking tastes like sewer sludge.”

“I have a question for you, Sirius,” Athea said. 

“Yes?” Sirius’s tone was wary and Athea rolled her eyes at him.

“Why on earth do you want to be a financial consultant? You know who you’ll be working with? Those snobby high-society families that you worked hard to separate from.”

“You mean like yours?” Diana joked to Athea, who ignored her.

Sirius shrugged. “It isn’t demanding, I guess,” he explained lamely. “I don’t want a job that’ll tie me down constantly.”

“How do you know it isn’t demanding?”

“How many Wizarding families do you know who use a financial consultant, Bonheur?”

Athea nodded, taking his point.

“All I’ll need is one wealthy client who I can overcharge without causing some horrible scandal and I’m set.”

Peter snickered. “That’s very typical of you.”

“Well, what do you expect? I can’t waste my time working, but I need _some_ money. I can’t just bum around waiting for my parents to chalk out.”

Lily was slightly horrified at Sirius’s casualness on the topic of his parents’ impending deaths.

“Weren’t you disowned?” Diana asked. 

“I have no idea. But with Regulus doing all that Voldemort stuff, he’s bound to be bumped off soon too. I’ll be the only one left, won’t I? The last Black.”

“How morbid of you,” Remus said darkly.

“How _realistic_ of me,” Sirius corrected. He addressed Diana and changed the topic. “So Bähr, who’re you playing Quidditch for?”

As the feast drew to a close Lily and James excused themselves and went out to the corridor.

“Write me in a week,” Lily ordered. “Write me to tell me to come to your house.”

James kissed Lily softly. “Promise.”

“If I have to wait more than a week I’ll go mad,” Lily warned.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Lily bit her lip. She stared at James intently for a few moments. 

“Yes?”

She shook her head. “I was thinking how a year ago, I would have been willing to swear on my eternal soul that I’d never fall for you.”

“That’d be my famous Potter Charm.”

“A week is a long time, James.”

James scoffed. “You’re just thinking of it out of perspective. A week may be long, but a year is a lot longer.”

“Parents are stupid,” Lily affirmed.

“That they are.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“A letter? Where?” Lily demanded excitedly.

Raine took an envelope from her breast pocket, but hesitated smilingly before handing it over to Lily. “I want you to know, Lily, that your father put up a fight for this letter. I practically had to sedate him to get him off.”

XXXX

“Lily?”

“Yes, mum?”

“Don’t kill yourself over the boy. It’s only been a week since you last saw him, and it’s not as though you’re married.”

XXXX

John followed James inside the house and Raine stepped up onto the porch, next to Lily. “Yes, Lily, an _excellent_ show of self-control.” 


	3. Of Letters and Self-Control

**Disclaimer:** I own the following: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, and Jabez Vogel. Nothing else. Everything that is not those four people belongs to JK Rowling, who I am determined to meet and worship in person someday. 

**Author’s Note:** Sorry for the delays. I was having MAJOR renovation (yes, I mean renovation) problems with the next chapter, which I had to finish so that I could have proper previews for at the end of this chapter. I’ll do my best to update more quickly. Again, my plea for advice on how to find decent Lily/James icons stands. Although, I am kind of into Grey’s Anatomy icons at the moment … CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY KILLED DENNY????? THEY WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED… I was _sooooooo_ upset. I’m going to go cry now. Much Love, Serena V.

**TMAL:** Ugh. If there’s one thing you should never notice, it’s the chapter titles. They’re almost always abysmal. Much Love, Serena V. 

**Bubblepants:** ((sigh))…I suppose I’ll forgive you. Just give me a moment or two to mourn … okay, you’re forgiven! Really—I love reviews, but it’s no big deal. No one, of course, is under any obligation to review every single chapter. Even I don’t when I read other people’s stuff. I never know what to say! I love making the snippets—it’s my favorite part! Much Love, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl11702 _(WILAY chapter twenty-two)_ :** Genny, dear, what is this “11702” business? It is of any significance, or are they just some random numbers that you stuck in your penname to drive me insane. There’s one other person who does that, but their numbers are easy to remember, because they have my address in it: 706. I want to kill your numbers. Annnnnnyhow (blah, blah, splee), I suppose it would kind of be a bit creepy to wake up in the middle of the night to find a serial killer in your bedroom. Yes then, yes. The chapter was made to be creepy. Much Love, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl11702 _(WILAY chapter twenty-three)_ :** Laugh away. Please, will you laugh evilly one day so I can hear what it sounds like? I’m very curious. Much Love, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl11702 _(WILAY chapter twenty-four)_ :** Hee. Le gasp. French class rubbing off on you much? Question: what exactly _are_ your insane reasons for liking this chapter? Twenty-four, that is. Just curious … again. Much Love, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl11702 _(WILAY chapter twenty-five)_ :** Yesss! Haha, that survey was the most brilliant idea I’ve ever had! It got me these wonderfully long reviews … je s’adore. Beaucoup. Oh my gosh! You want to know why I’m a genius? Today (Wednesday) in English I said “Mrs. Warren, transcendentalists don’t believe in conformity, right?” “Yes,” she replied with one of those crazy giggle things she does (sidebar: I had her say “Serena is my best student in Russian the other day). “How is that possible?” said I. “As transcendentalists who do not believe in conformity are they not conforming to the standard of nonconformity and isn’t that going against their principles as transcendentalist nonconformists?” All the stupid preppy people were all “Huh? What is she talking about?” (with one odd exception: Jeff). It was wonderful. So, anyway, my point is that it isn’t _all that cool_ to be a transcendentalist since they’re all hypocrites. Die typos! Die! Remember when I spelled a word in a chapter title incorrectly? How embarrassing! And (here’s a secret, Genny): I don’t think the rest of my stories have very good plots. It all deteriorates from here, moving from one bland chapter to the next. The absence of a school to send them to is very … irritating. I think I’ll try to work Professor Judicieux into _Goodbye to You_ just after everyone’s forgotten about her. Oh my gosh, Genny! When that’s published I’ll be in France! Ahhhh! Cute with the alphabet thing. The names Athea Bonheur, Diana Bähr, and Galatea Belidolph all have special significance. I used to baby-sit for a little girl named Athea. Cutest thing ever! The names of the Ravenclaw team were, yes, from mythology, albeit of no significance. Woo! That was LONG! Fuuun. Much Love, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl11702 _(chapter one)_ : **How did I know this review was from you?! I mean … before I opened the email … obviously, once it was opened I saw your name and … well … I’m going to quite while I’m ahead. ALL THAT HOMEWORK????? WHAT??? Okay, well by the time you read this, the whole panic thing will be long over, but in the meantime … I did, like, no homework tonight. Oh, I forgot to get that math assignment from you at lunch. I’ll have to use another pass because I am brilliant. Much Love, Serena V. ps: Oh yeah … I forgot to respond to the actual review … maybe. ~SV

**Kratosgirl11702:** I had to look up what you were talking about. I added that morbid vs. realistic thing in recently, so it wasn’t all stuck in my brain. But … true. I agree with Sirius as well. No hyphen, but an apostrophe between … this is dumb. I’ll just type it out … so much for being a genius. S’il te plaît. Second year French is going to be fun for you, Genny! Lots and lots of … grammar! Yay! Much Love, Serena V.

**UniqueScoop _(chapter one)_ :** Glad you liked it! It needed an annoying amount of tweaking, as does this whole story, but … I guess it turned out okay! Much Love, Serena V.

**tropicsun:** I’m in the process of editing the parents’ reactions to make it more … exciting. And yes, I am crazy. I had to give Sirius a good rationale so he could even just convince _me!_ Don’t worry … it all works into a plot plan later. Albeit, much later. Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Three

_If you should ever leave me_

_Though life would still go on beneath me_

_The world would show nothing to me_

_So what good would living do me?_

_God only knows what I’d be without you_

**_(“God Only Knows” by the Beach Boys)_ **

Saturday July 8, 1978 

“Lily!”

Lily awoke from a luxurious sleep by her mother’s trill. She sat up in her bed as Raine walked into her bedroom. It wasn’t that she didn’t get along with her mother—they were actually quite close—but when she woke her in the morning, Lily wanted nothing more than to throttle her.

“Good morning, dearest.”

“’Morning, mum.”

Raine opened the drapes covering Lily’s window and smiled. “A letter came from James Potter.” she informed her.

“Really? What did it say?” Lily asked eagerly, suddenly fully awake and loving her mother.

Raine laughed a pretty, tinkling laugh and handed Lily the letter:

_Mr. and Mrs. Evans,_

_In a futile effort to get me to shut up about your daughter (Lily, that is), my parents, Daniel and Kimberly Potter, have decided to invite your family to our home for a few weeks. They insist on meeting her, although they have before… but that was first year, and we won’t go into any gory details._

_Our manor is in Godric’s Hollow, a few hours outside of London. My parents realize that a three-hour car ride would be tedious, so we offer to connect your house to the Floo Network for a day (although it is a little illegal, it’s perfectly practical), which will transport you to our house in a matter of seconds, via chimney. If you opt against this my parents will be glad to provide instructions on how to get to our home._

_We would like to emphasize that this is no imposition on us, as my parents are both taking time off work, and will only be called in on the direst emergency._

_You may send your reply with Ella (the owl); she’ll know how to find us._

_Best Wishes,_

_James Potter_

_P.S.: Please give the attached letter to Lily._

“A letter? Where?” Lily demanded excitedly.

Raine took an envelope from her breast pocket, but hesitated smilingly before handing it over to Lily. “I want you to know, Lily, that your father put up a fight for this letter. I practically had to sedate him to get him off.”

“Yes, well dad is overprotective. _Letter?_ ”

“Now, Lily. He’s a bit…cautious every since the found out about the whole Ty Tehar incident.”

Lily snatched the letter from her mother. “Thanks mum.” she said, clearly indicating her disinterest in discussing her deceased ex-boyfriend.

“You want to go to the Potters’, then?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll write them. Would you like me to wait so I can send yours back too?”

“No, I’ll send my reply with Wafi.”

Raine began to leave but paused at Lily’s door. “Lily?”

“Yes, mum?”

“Don’t kill yourself over the boy. It’s only been a week since you last saw him, and it’s not as though you’re married.”

Lily laughed (not too nervously, she hoped) and shut the door behind her mother. She gently withdrew a silver chain from her nightdress, which she always wore around her neck (although under her clothes) and fiddled with the engagement ring that she’d attached around it. She didn’t dare wear it on her finger around her family, not even on her right hand or an incorrect finger. Petunia, who had an eye for shiny things, would certainly notice and make a public curiosity of why James would spend so much money on her little sister. She had already inquired as to what Lily was hiding on “that cheap silver chain.” Lily had said it was magic and feigned great interest in showing it to her sister. Petunia’s interest immediately waned.

Hastily, Lily tucked the necklace back inside her nightdress and sat at her desk to read the letter from James:

_Lily—_

_I have something for you, but I’m not telling you until you come._

_You love me,_

_James_

Lily sighed happily and felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach. She set the note down on her desk and it promptly folded itself to resemble lips and gave her a peck on the cheek. It then folded into itself and disappeared.

Lily giggled and picked up a scrap of parchment to write back:

_James—_

_You’re the devil you know that! Making me wait…_

_Also, I’m very upset with you, seeing as you waited more than a week to owl me. You’re going to have to work hard to pay_ that _off._

— _Lily_

Although it was more in her nature to wait until the last possible minute, Lily sent her note off with Wafi and immediately bean packing to leave for the Potters’.

XXXX

Sunday July 9, 1978

Lily watched despairingly as the Evans’s maid helped her load their trunks into the back of their Chrysler New Yorker. “Mum! Dad! This is all so unnecessary!” she protested, “The Potters have _connections_ ; they _offered_ to set our house up with the Floo Network for a day!”

“Lily, it’s _illegal_ ,” Raine insisted, stuffing the final suitcase into the car.

“ _But,_ _they’ve got_ _connections_ _!_ And it’s three hours to Godric’s Hollow, _plus_ you have to take Petunia to Surrey! I could Apparate to the Potters’ with our luggage while you take Petunia to Surrey, then you could come back and Floo to Godric’s Hollow.”

“I think the whole ‘Floo’ thing sounds a bit risky.” Raine explained patiently.

“But—”

“Lily, please. This is the way we’re doing it. It will give us a good opportunity to talk.”

Lily sighed pointedly, but got into the car anyway, making a mental note to tell Petunia to get her own house and a driver’s license; the woman was 24! What was she waiting for? Besides, a four-hour-long car ride’s “talk” would inevitable entail the many dangers of sex, which her parent never failed to discuss with her on drives to any place that contained a male within ten years of her age.

Raine and John at least were courteous enough to wait until they had dropped Petunia off to begin their lecture (which Lily could nearly recite by heart). Lily suspected that they, as she did, wanted to avoid Petunia’s disapproving sniffs that supplied her opinion that the mere _thought_ of premarital sex was the absolute pinnacle of immorality.

However, as they pulled onto the main road off of Vernon’s house, they began their rant. It went on for nearly an hour before Lily interrupted. “Mum! Dad! I’ve heard this at least ten times, and hearing it once more is not going to control what I do. For Merlin’s sake! I’m eighteen! Don’t you think I can handle myself?”

Silence ensued for another hour before Lily announced that if they didn’t let her drive she’d go mad. Raine reluctantly pulled to the side of the road and allowed her daughter to take the wheel.

Lily was jumpy and impatient; she constantly drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and would occasionally put on a burst of speed, which would result in a sharp “Lily!” from her Raine, who had the occasional tendency to be carsick and the frequent tendency to be overly nervous when Lily was driving.

When the Potters’ mansion came into view, Lily’s stomach jolted and, consequentially, she slammed her foot on the gas.

“ _For the love of everything holy!_ ” Raine screamed.

Lily didn’t listen. She leaned forward on the steering wheel and saw James waiting outside. She pressed down on the gas the _tiniest_ bit more, but Raine noticed.

“Lily! What did I tell you about killing yourself over the boy?” she shrieked, jolting forward violently as Lily hit the brakes.

Without a word to her frazzled parents, Lily more or less leapt from the slightly abused car, sprinted to James, and leapt into his arms.

“Lily!” he exclaimed joyously, holding her close.

“Oh, Merlin, that’s the first time I’ve heard my name in the past _four hours_ that it wasn’t meant to nag at me.” she groaned.

“Stop talking, I’m trying to kiss you.”

Lily laughed and surrendered to James’ soft kiss. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent that she had been missing for over a week.

“Where’s my surprise?” she demanded, pushing James back.

“After dinner.”

Lily sighed restlessly. “I hate waiting! James, you _are_ the devil.”

“No I’m not. I kiss much better than the devil.” James leaned back in to kiss Lily.

“ _Ahem._ ”

Lily and James broke apart quickly.

“James, right?” John asked amiably.

James nodded.

“James, I wonder where I should put my luggage.”

“Err…I’ll take it, Mr. Evans, if you’ll follow me.” 

“John,” John corrected him, on a look from Lily.

John followed James inside the house and Raine stepped up onto the porch, next to Lily. “Yes, Lily, an _excellent_ show of self-control.”

“Merlin, mum! We were _kissing!_ ”

Raine smiled and walked into the house.

“I need to get my own place,” Lily muttered.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“On a scale of one to ten,” James said with a wicked grin, “one being the least, and ten the most, how much are you dying right now?”

XXXX

The light breeze that Lily had been enjoying suddenly stopped.

“Are we inside somewhere?” she asked.

“Open your eyes.”

Lily obeyed and gasped.

XXXX

James stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

“Well?” Kim said.

“Well what?”

“Aren’t you going to follow her so you can listen to her complaints about how embarrassing her mum is? What kind of boyfriend are you, anyhow? Back in _my_ day, they did it _right_.”

XXXX

“James, I don’t think your fiancée likes me,” Sirius said in a viciously facetious tone. 


	4. Of Surprises and Dislike

**Disclaimer:** I own the following people: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, and Jabez Vogel. Kim and Daniel, and Raine and John are excluded because I feel that I only own their specific characters, but I do not own Lily and James’ mom and dad. Get it? Cool. Anyhow, everything else (except the song “Turn Me One” by Norah Jones) is owned by JK Rowling, who I love and plan on finding and stalking during my two-hour layover in London this summer. Fun.

**Author’s Note:** Again, sorry for the delays. The next chapters will come more quickly because I’ve gone far, far ahead and fixed many problems with them. Righto, kids. Know any good icon sites? Tell me! That’s it. Much Love, Serena V.

**tropicsun:** Ahh, not yet. They’re still trying to keep it a secret, aren’t they? Of course, their parents will have to find out eventually … they can’t be married in secret very well. Oh my gosh—I HATE when people tell me they have a surprise then they don’t tell me. My mom used to do that all the time before Christmas and my birthday … then I told her to stop. Happy reading! Much Love, Serena V.

**Bernadette:** _Bernadette!_ Hey, that’s a song. I know a Bernadette, and she’s about my favorite person in the world. Thanks a bunch for your very complimentary review, Bernadette! Review more! Much Love, Serena V.

**Laura:** Wow, I hope you get that fixed soon! I imagine it would be tough to type without all the keys there. Much Love, Serena V.

**0:):** That’s what I’m calling you, because that’s how you signed your review. But, wow, THANKS! All-caps make me feel special! I hope you continue to review, whoever you are. Much Love, Serena V.

**April xxxx:** Self-control is overrated anyway … except on health issues. Thanks for your advice on the icons—I’m dying for a good one, having filled my need already for an Izzie/Denny icon from _Grey’s Anatomy_. Sorry my story made you late, April! I hope it was worth it. Much Love, Serena V.

**Elladora _(chapter one)_ :** Umm … forget me! Just make sure not to disappear from _your_ legions of adoring fans! Well, you won’t sleep, you won’t eat … will you shower? ((wink)) That line that you quoted—the one about wanting to be with Lily for fifty years and they’ll get fat and ugly and old together—it is secretly one of my favorites because in the back of your mind you’re kind of like “Aww … that’s so nice … yeah, too bad they get KILLED.” Yeah. No, no, no— _you’re_ the best, Elladora! Much Love, Serena V.

**Elladora _(chapter two)_ : **I love that word … tinged. Not tinge—it must be _tinged_. Aww, Elladora! Had I not named the character Galatea long, long ago, I’d rename her Ella or Dora—just for you. No, no he wasn’t. Sirius was going to work for Dumbledore, but then I decided that it was a stupid idea, and I didn’t like it. Then I decided to make him a financial consultant because it is just so funny to picture him all professional and dressed up and dealing with rich people. Come on! Laugh! It’s funny! Much Love, Serena V.

**Elladora:** Don’t you love irony? I do. J’adore. You know, that never would have occurred to me—that comment you made on the preview. I guess because I _do_ know what’s happening. That is a little twisted, though. Ahem. Ooh! Guess what I did. We had to write Gothic Romantic story for my English class, and … well, do you remember chapter 20 from WILAY? You know, where all of Galatea’s family dies and stuff. Well, I took the idea of that story, took out the magic wands and all previously copywrited material, slapped on some symbolism, and rearranged the ending a bit, and what did I get? I got an 11-page story that made my friend start crying in the middle of math class. It was exciting. As my beta, I thought I should tell you. Much Love, Serena V.

**voceconbrio:** Thanks. Not a lot of people liked that (the Ty and Lily thing), but I won’t compromise to make other people happy (you can read an impassioned paragraph about that in my bio, if you feel so inclined), so I kept it without too much bloodshed. Well, yes. I suppose as predictable as it must be … Lily and James can’t just get married without their parents not knowing, can they? Well … I guess they could. Anyhow. Yeah. Thanks for the review, and happy reading. Much Love, Serena V.

**Chloe:** Thanks for giving that consideration. I have some people who yell at me for Galatea being a Mary Sue and other people who just stand there and go “Umm … are you _stupid?_ Galatea is NOT a Mary Sue!” and me in the middle, rocking back and forth and mumbling “Can’t we all just be friends … can’t we all just be friends?” How’s that for a pretty picture? I do have to assure you, however, that I am not offended by the suggestion of her being a Mary Sue (I needed to tell you that, because taking offense is a classic sign of the character being a Mary Sue). It’s an observation on your part. But whatever. Thanks millions and billions for your review! Je t’aime, dear. Much Love, Serena V.

**0:):** Right. So either you’re the same person reviewing the last chapter twice, or two people signed their reviews with the little angel faces. Anyhow, will do. I try my best! Much Love, Serena V.

**Lil:** Gosh, I hope you weren’t late for your exam. Honestly! Who gives a PE exam? Even _my_ school doesn’t, I don’t think. Although … I’ve never taken it … oops. Good luck on any other exams you may not have taken yet. I don’t get out of school until June 14. Blah. Much Love, Serena V.

**TMAL:** Hmm … I wonder what it could be … I _do_ hope you find out this chapter! Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Four

_Like a flower waiting to bloom_

_Like a light bulb in a dark room_

_I’m just sittin’ here waiting for you_

_To come on home and turn me on_

**_(“Turn Me On” by Norah Jones)_ **

Sunday July 9, 1978 

Dinner with the Potters was much less of a disaster than Lily had morbidly and unreasonably predicted. In an attempt to impress her future in-laws (although the aforementioned fact was still unknown to them) Lily had dressed in a pale green blouse accompanied by an emerald green skirt and heels that matched her top. She _had_ received complimentary comments from both her parents and James’s, but she realized, too late, that she was rather overdressed, as everyone else was quite casual. The only other trouble was the fact that Sirius was present, but even he didn’t pose as much of a problem—besides a muttered comment about how Lily looked like a stalk of celery caught ablaze—he was too busy eating to cause any mayhem.

Kim and Daniel had opted to serve dinner outside on the large deck overlooking their back yard, which contained a pond and a small cluster of trees. Besides that there was simply a lot of _yard_. The grass seemed to go on forever, and in the warm evening sun everything looked all the more picturesque.

Lily had to focus very hard to not simply scarf down her food. Beside the fact that it was the most delicious food she’d ever eaten, she really wanted to spend some time with James. Just James. She must have paced herself perfectly, though, because as she swallowed her last bite of rice pudding James graciously excused himself and Lily followed suit, trailing him through the house to the front porch.

“On a scale of one to ten,” James said with a wicked grin, “one being the least, and ten the most, how much are you dying right now?”

“Your so-called scale is not big enough, Potter.” Lily smiled endearingly. “ _Please_ , James? I don’t want to have to kill you.”

“Fair enough. Wait here a moment.” James disappeared into the house and reemerged, empty handed, simply holding his hand out for Lily to take. “Shall we?”

Lily gave him an odd look, but took his hand anyway. James led her off the porch and across the front yard to the road that ran peacefully into the distance. They walked along that road for about a quarter mile and turned onto a slightly busier street. After a few more turns, James stopped.

“Close your eyes,” he commanded.

Lily raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Just do it, Evans! I can’t give you your present unless you close your eyes.”

Lily grudgingly complied and allowed James to lead her on for about three more minutes.

“Step,” James warned

“Up or down?”

“Up. And there’s about ten more after that.” When they’d reached the top of the steps James let go of Lily’s hand. “Don’t look yet.”

“I won’t.” Lily kept her eyes shut, but listened keenly, trying to comprehend what James was doing. Her efforts were futile, however. Whatever James had been doing he’d done it quickly and silently. He took Lily’s arm and pulled her after him.

The light breeze that Lily had been enjoying suddenly stopped.

“Are we inside somewhere?” she asked.

“Open your eyes.”

Lily obeyed and gasped.

She stood in the entryway to a small flat, but not a shoddy two-or-three room one like she’d been reluctantly envisioning. The room before her was a charming carpeted dining room with a mahogany table and six matching chairs around it. It had a window that looked out on the downtown area below.

Off to the side was a minute, but workable, kitchenette that was complete with white wood pantries and a gas stove and below that, an oven. The floor in the kitchen was lustrous white linoleum and there were wine glasses, cutlery in the drawers and cabinets.

Beyond the kitchen was a sufficiently spacious sitting room with a terrace. The sitting room was decorated a blue-gray color with a sofa in the middle of the room facing a television that had a note taped on that read _“I don’t know what this is, but I bought it at a Muggle store, so I hope you like it.”_ There was a floor lamp and several bookcases with a few books on them, potted plants, even a birdcage for Wafi and a cat carrier for Amika.

Through the sitting room were two bedrooms, a master and a guest. The master bedroom had a roomy feather bed, decorated olive green and white; lush carpet; nightstands on either side of the bed; and a large wardrobe. It was adjacent to a blue-green full bathroom with a large vanity.

The guest room was a crimson color and had a bed in it that, James explained, would change to accommodate the needs of the guests. That room was adjacent to another full bathroom, decorated a creamy white color.

“James,” Lily breathed, “I though…I thought you said you … you couldn’t afford—”

“I lied.” James shrugged. “My parents were always a little excessive in the pocket money they allowed me.”

Lily shook her head. “All this lying is _not_ a good way to start off an engagement.”

James grinned and snaked his arms around Lily’s waist. “Do you like it?” 

“Are you mad? Of course I do! James this is amazing! Do your parents know about it?”

“They haven’t got a clue. It all feeds directly into our plan.”

“When do I get to move in?” Lily’s eyes sparkled with anticipation.

James shrugged. “Who am I to tell you? I suppose we should make it seem natural, though.”

“That’s very mature of you,” Lily said suspiciously. “You’ve _changed_ in the last week,” she jested.

“No I haven’t—I just don’t care when you move in. When do _I_ get to?”

“Just for that, maybe never.”

James kissed Lily. “I’ll bet I can persuade you,” he said with a wink.

“James,” Lily bit her lip in concern. “Do you own this place yet or is it all still … does someone still live here?”

“It’s all mine—well, and yours … I mean, on monthly payments and all that.”

“Alright, then,” Lily nodded and grinned. “Persuade away, but good luck. I can be very stubborn.”

XXXX

“Lily Evans!” Raine wanted to sound like she was reprimanding her daughter, but was feeling too relaxed to put much effort into it. “What in heaven’s name took you so long?”

“James,” Kim said, just as lazily as Raine, “same question.”

Both Kim and Raine were sitting on wiry chairs on the front porch of the Potters’ house, each with a glass of wine and an untouched novel. They had found that conversation flowed easily between them; they both had very outgoing personalities. They had been chatting nonstop for at least an hour and had enough material for conversation to last into the night.

“Ten galleons says we have the same answer,” James replied.

“They _were_ together, Kim,” Raine said, as though James and Lily weren’t there.

“Were you being good?” Kim persisted.

“It depends on your definition.”

“Can you give me a straight answer for once in your life, James?”

“I doubt it, mum.”

Kim sighed. “I hardly even know what these ‘straight answer’ things are, so rarely I hear them.”

“James was showing me … something,” Lily explained vaguely.

“Was it something he’d feel comfortable showing me as well?” Raine asked.

“MUM!”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s a safe way to judge it, though,” Raine said partially to Lily and partially to Kim. “If I can see whatever _it_ is, why can’t she? Obviously, it’s nothing of, ahem, _importance_.”

“Mmm…”

“Oh my God.” Lily covered her reddening face and walked inside. 

“Sorry, darling! It’s my job as a mother to embarrass you properly in front of your boyfriend!” Raine called to her.

James stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

“Well?” Kim said.

“Well what?”

“Aren’t you going to follow her so you can listen to her complaints about how embarrassing her mum is? What kind of boyfriend are you, anyhow? Back in _my_ day, they did it _right_.”

“Right, sorry mum.” James walked past his mother and Raine, grabbing the bottle of wine as he did so. “I’m cutting you two off.”

“That isn’t fair! _I’m_ supposed to be the mother!” Kim yelled to her son. 

James found Lily in the kitchen eating fruit salad leftover from dinner. 

“Lily, I don’t think I can marry you anymore. Your mum is just _too_ embarrassing.”

“ _Shut up_ , James!” Lily blushed again. “For heaven’s sake, I love her to death, but…”

“ _Yes?_ ”

Lily sighed. “Nothing. I’m going to bed.”

“Bed? Lily it’s nine o’ clock!”

“I happen to be in the middle of a very good novel.”

“It’s _nine o’ clock_ , Lily! No one is _that_ into a novel. Not even you.”

“Yes, well if you would learn to _read_ and learn to appreciate _culture_ , maybe you would happen across _Trinity_ and delve into the struggles of the Irish Catholics in the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries.”

James snorted.

“It’s very good,” Lily insisted. “It’s a worldwide bestseller and it’s even got a funny line about being a priest that even _you_ would appreciate.”

“Try me.”

“Sorry. You’ll have to read it for yourself.” Lily brushed past James and sauntered towards the stairs that led up to the guest bedroom. 

“Where are you off to, Evans?” Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Go to hell, Black,” Lily said cheerfully. “I’m in much too good a mood to explain myself to you.”

“She’s friendly,” Sirius muttered sarcastically to James.

“Don’t you have you _own_ house?” Lily asked pointedly. 

“Yeah, but I prefer being here. It gets me a little human-to-human interaction.”

Lily smiled mockingly and swept out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

“James, I don’t think your fiancée likes me,” Sirius said in a viciously facetious tone.

“Actually, Padfoot, I was sort of getting the feel that the dislike is mutual.”

“D’you think so?”

James sighed. “ _Why_ do you hate each other, for Merlin’s sake? This is going to be one hell of a marriage, Padfoot.”

“I have a solution for you, Prongs.”

“Oh? Could it be that you want me to call it off? Perhaps?”

Sirius scowled. “It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Yes, because once I try it and don’t like it, it’s one of those mistakes that are easy to fix.”

“Maybe you’ll like it.” Sirius brightened. “Come on, James! Don’t doom yourself at such a young age! These things never work out, these young marriages! Do what I’m doing, Prongsie!”

“What is it, exactly, that you’re doing?”

“I’m never getting married. It’s a big headache and a waste of time if you ask me.”

“Ahh, there’s the rub. Did I ask you?”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try!” Sirius sang. 

“I tried it, remember? I tried it for seven years and I hated it.”

“You disappoint me, mate.” Sirius shook his head and headed for the back door leading to the vast yard. “Stupid romantic.”

XXXX

“What do you want?” Lily asked in response to the knock on the door of the room she was occupying.

The white wooden door opened and James came in and knelt by Lily’s bedside.

“What’s happening?” he asked, nodding at Lily’s book.

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

“Well … yes.”

“I’m not telling you,” Lily replied haughtily. “I am forcing you to read it for yourself.”

“I don’t know Lily. You’ll recall how persuasive I can be?”

“Sorry, dear. I’m not giving in on this one.” Lily dog-eared her page. “How long did Sirius complain about me after I left?”

“Only long enough to convince me to break off our engagement.”

“Funny, James. Funny.” 

“Well, he did put up a fight.”

“How did you come to be friends with such a prat? _Why_ he doesn't spend more time at his _own_ house?”

“Lily, please try to get along with him. I’m not giving either of you up to please the other.”

“I’ll do my best … for you … because I love you.”

James laughed to himself. “It still amazes me every time you say that. I just think ‘oh my gosh … Lily Evans _loves_ me!’”

“You’ll get used to it.” Lily cocked her head, trying to read the expression on James’s face. “What’s on your mind?” she asked, giving up.

“I’m thinking I that want to kiss my fiancée one more time before she goes to sleep at half past nine.”

“Wish granted.”

James bent his head a few inches and kissed Lily goodnight.

“It was my eyes, wasn’t it? You let me kiss you because of my eyes?”

Lily snorted. “If we ever have children they damn well better have my eyes.”

“Your eyes and your impaired sense of humor.”

“Shut up, Potter.”

“Kiss me, woman.”

Lily threw her arms around James’ neck and gave him one last kiss.

“You know what I’m thinking now?” groaned James

“What?”

“I’m going to need a serious amount of chiropractic care when you’re through with me.” James rubbed his neck.

“Oh, _you will_. Now, get out of my sight.”

“Yes, ma’am.” James walked to Lily’s door but stopped and faced her before he left. “I love you, Lily Evans.”

“I love you too, James Potter.”

That night Lily had a dream that Sirius and James were joined bodily at hip. Then Lily—donning a shirt with a giant engagement ring painted sloppily onto it—had come up to them with a kitchen knife and split them apart. They both died and Lily was left alone.

In the morning, Lily did not remember the dream at all.

She did, however, go the day without fighting with Sirius.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

Kim watched her walk inside, then turned to James suspiciously. “You haven’t done anything rash, have you?”

XXXX

“Belidolph?” Dorcas Meadows asked. “You extended membership opportunities to her?”

XXXX

“So…” Sirius looked back and forth between Remus and Galatea. “You two … you aren’t _dating_ are you?”

“Maybe a little,” Galatea jested. 


	5. Of Order Meetings and Respect

**Disclaimer:** I own the following people: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, and Rowena Belidolph. The song “Are You Happy Now?” belongs to Michelle Branch. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and all her fabulousness. My mouth hurts like a bitch. The end.

**Author’s Note:** Attention: all review responses have been posted on the review page if that is where you prefer to read them! Also … so remember how I said the next few chapters will come quickly? Well … yeah. _This_ time I have a perfectly legitimate excuse. Oral surgery. That’s right, ever since Thursday I have been out of it and high on painkillers. There are stitches in my mouth, I can’t eat hard food for three weeks (and I’m already sick of ice cream), and there’s a huge chunk of my memory from Thursday that is just … GONE! So … I hope you’ll all forgive me. You know, considering the circumstances. Much Love, Serena V.

**Laura:** Ooh… now I’m all curious about what you’re excited for. Hmm … tell me when they happen! Much Love, Serena V.

**rubberducky9:** I don’t recognize your penname from my other stories, so _just in case_ you didn’t know, I’m going to tell you: this is a sequel to something I’ve written previously. You are, obviously, under no obligation to read this story’s prequel (called “What I Like About You” in case you haven’t read it and you want to), but it might be helpful because I will refer to a few things later that came from that story. In fact, I do so in this chapter. Now, your review response: Let me tell you, I’m not looking forward to making Sirius and Lily set their differences aside (which they obviously have to—or Lily would have never agreed to him being Harry’s Godfather). It’s much too much fun to make them fight all the time! Much Love, Serena V.

**Bernadette:** I don’t recognize your penname from my other stories, so _just in case_ you didn’t know, I’m going to tell you: this is a sequel to something I’ve written previously. You are, obviously, under no obligation to read this story’s prequel (called “What I Like About You” in case you haven’t read it and you want to), but it might be helpful because I will refer to a few things later that came from that story. In fact, I do so in this chapter. Anyhow … onto your review response … Bernadette is a very cool name. You don’t hear of many Bernadettes, do you? Now picture this … Lily … in a celery costume … with the top on fire. Yes, wonderful imagery. Yes … ahem … very nice self-restraint, Lily. Well, either that or I can’t write that kind of thing worth shit. Yeah … that’s the one. Thanks millions for your review, _Bernadette!_ Much Love, Serena V.

**LilJester:** I don’t recognize your penname, so _just in case_ you didn’t know, I’m going to tell you: this is a sequel to something I’ve written previously. You are, obviously, under no obligation to read this story’s prequel (called “What I Like About You” in case you haven’t read it and you want to), but it might be helpful because I will refer to a few things later that came from that story. In fact, I do so in this chapter. Anyhow, that being said, thank you! I’m glad you’ve enjoyed my humble story thus far. Much Love, Serena V.

**voceconbrio:** Oh my gosh. I had to look back at your review, like, a million and a half times before I got your penname right. Hang on a sec, I have to copy ‘n’ paste something into this response: I don’t recognize your penname from my other stories, so _just in case_ you didn’t know, I’m going to tell you: this is a sequel to something I’ve written previously. You are, obviously, under no obligation to read this story’s prequel (called “What I Like About You” in case you haven’t read it and you want to), but it might be helpful because I will refer to a few things later that came from that story. In fact, I do so in this chapter. I’m trying to be religious about telling people that. Fluff is fun, yes. I am almost always depressingly bad at writing it, but if it has the general approval of people I try not to complain too much. I love Raine and Kim! This story has been edited from a previously published version, and in editing I have put a lot more of Kim and Raine in it, because they’re just so much fun! Much Love, Serena V.

**TMAL:** Thank you! I take that as very high praise, so thanks billions for your review! Much Love, Serena V.

**Lil:** Forgive me for asking this—my memory is a little foggy at the moment: did you read “What I Like About You”? If you did and you reviewed—infinite apologies. If you didn’t, then … well it’s there and it’s a prequel to this, so read it if you want. Onto your review: eww, a _sports college?_ I would DIE! Good you made it to your exam, though. Now, the reason I asked if you’d read WILAY is because of your surprise at Remus and Galatea dating. It is reasonable, I suppose, it’s just that there were hints in WILAY, so you either didn’t catch them or didn’t read it. Either way … it doesn’t really matter, does it? Much Love, Serena V.

**Eternaliy:** I don’t recognize your penname from my other stories, so _just in case_ you didn’t know, I’m going to tell you: this is a sequel to something I’ve written previously. You are, obviously, under no obligation to read this story’s prequel (called “What I Like About You” in case you haven’t read it and you want to), but it might be helpful because I will refer to a few things later that came from that story. In fact, I do so in this chapter. Anyhow, yeah. Thanks for the very favorable review. I’m very grateful that people think it’s worth their time to review and read my mumblings! Much Love, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl1702 _(chapter three)_ :** Guess what? I remembered your numbers without looking! For the sake of my sanity, I am going to call you Kratosgirl still, because … just trust me on this. Seriously, though? Who _does_ like Petunia? How Vernon puts up with her I’ll never know. Well … come to think of it, they may be a match made in heaven. Psh! I wish _I_ could stay with the Potters! I think I just answered your review backwards. Hee. Much Love, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl1702:** I did it again! Yay for me! I think knowing that it’s your address made it easier. Hey, did you know that I _knew_ you would comment on Lily’s reading _Trinity?_ It’s my little tribute to the book, which I highly recommend to ANYBODY. I’m pretty sure that I’ve told you and Jamie and whoever else was listening at lunch about the priest line. I’ll refresh your memory on Monday. Okay … well there’s only one week left to ahem “study” for finals! This time, my not updating quickly had a perfectly legitimate excuse (for details read my author’s note). See you … tomorrow (that is if you’re reading this on Saturday). Much Love, Serena V.

**dogstar _(WILAY ch. 4)_ :** I do hope you read your review response a while ago on the review page! Much Love, Serena V.

**Chloe:** I was thinking earlier about how people think that Galatea is a Mary Sue … and I had something really good to say about it … but now I forget. Of course. Because I am brilliant like that. Anyhow, it wasn’t my point to dissuade you from your opinion; I was simply stating mine. But whatever. My school district is horribly cruel, so they’re making us stay until June 14th … although ((snicker)) the middle schools and elementary schools have it until June 15th. This week is our last full week, then the following week is three half-days for exams. Then we’re done. FINALLY! And eleven days after school is over I depart for France and Spain for two weeks, which is something to look _very_ forward to! Thanks for you comment on my icon—I made it myself. You can tell because it isn’t fancy and exciting. Sadly, I have fallen out of touch with Gossip Girl, but I plan to revisit someday. My friend Maggie grudgingly admits that it’s her guilty pleasure. Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Five

_Now, don’t just walk away_

_Pretending everything’s okay_

_And you don’t care about me_

_And I know it’s just know use_

_When all your lies become your truths_

_And I don’t care_

_Could you look me in the eye_

_And tell me that you’re happy now?_

_Could you tell it to my face,_

_Or have I been erased,_

_Are you happy now?_

**_(“Are You Happy Now?” by Michelle Branch)_ **

Sunday July 23, 1978 

The following morning James and Lily walked into town on the pretense of looking for suitable flats for Lily, but in actuality, were shopping around for wedding ideas even though it was a year off. In the end all they purchased were large catalogues, one for the bride and one for the groom, depicting various tux and gown options. Lily put a charm on the catalogues so the photos would show her in the gowns and James in the tuxedos.

“I want to see how they’d look on me!” she explained. “Not this blonde-haired, blue-eyed stick figure!”

The catalogues were carefully hidden in James’ bedroom.

After several days of supposed “flat shopping,” Lily told her parents that she found one. When John and Raine offered to help pay for the furnishings Lily stuttered, unsure of what to say. Luckily, James had stepped in and relayed that the woman who’d sold it to them was so desperate to get rid of it that she’d provided furnishings for only a little extra money. Naturally, this evoked the question of why the alleged woman had been so eager to sell. Lily provided the excuse, explaining that a batty old lady lived down the hall (which was actually true), and had been scaring off prospective buyers (this was true as well).

Now, two weeks after arriving at Godric’s Hollow, the Evanses were getting quite comfortable, and beginning to feel at home. The Evanses and Potters were becoming quite close, actually; John had taught Daniel how to golf, and Kim and Raine frequented the downtown area together. This Sunday was just another leisurely, lazy day; the adults inside; Lily and James by the pond, dangling their feet in and simply talking, as they had been doing a lot lately. In a rush that frightened a nearby flock of birds, Kim came across the yard toward the two.

“Lily, James, there’s an Order meeting in twenty minutes,” she informed them.

James immediately jumped to his feet, consequentially pulling Lily with him.

“Relax,” Kim laughed. “It’s merely an introductory meeting since there are so many new members,” she glanced at Lily. “Lily, your parents seem to have no idea what the Order is. Didn’t you mention it at all?”

“No, I didn’t,” Lily said apologetically. “I suppose I just got so caught up in everything when James proposed—” James squeezed Lily’s hand, “—um, that, uh, that we stay at your house for a few weeks. The Order just slipped my mind.” Lily laughed lightly, but mentally slapped herself for slipping up like that.

Kim looked at her oddly. “Well, perhaps you ought to explain it to them. They seemed a bit concerned about it.”

Lily nodded and swept gracefully toward the mansion.

Kim watched her walk inside, then turned to James suspiciously. “You haven’t done anything rash, have you?”

James was thankful for his natural ability to lie and his lack of good conscious towards doing so to his mother.

“Mum, if you have a problem with me being in the Order, take it up with Professor Dumbledore.”

“No, James, I meant what Lily said—” Kim paused, seeming to consider something. “You know, never mind. I’m letting my imagination get the better of me, I’m sure.”

James raised an eyebrow, feigning confusion, but changed the subject. “Do you think we should go inside? You still have to tell Lily and me how to get to the headquarters.”

Kim and James returned to the house and found Raine, John, and Lily in the sitting room.

“Mum, Dad, it’s perfectly...okay, it’s not perfectly _safe_ ; a few people have probably died, I guess … but that isn’t the point! The point is that I, being of age in both the Muggle and wizarding worlds and therefore not needing your permission in the matter, have decided to join.”

“But, Lily, what about those … those Auror—that was it— _Auror_ people? Why can’t _they_ take care of this mess?”

“Because the Aurors are controlled by the Ministry, which is full of idiots,” James cut in shortly, taking the Evanses by surprise.

“Because it takes more than law enforcement to even brush on this ‘mess,’” Lily explained, a bit more rationally, then sighed. “I suppose the fact that the Order isn’t run by the Ministry helps.”

Raine sighed. “This whole thing makes me so nervous. But, it’s for a good cause, and everyone speaks highly of Professor Dumbledore. I’m not going to try and stop you.”

Lily hugged her mother. “Thank you, mum, that’s all I ask.” she turned to John, “Dad?”

“I thought it sounded great from the start, I was just too afraid to say anything within stomping-on-my-foot range. Do you see those shoes she wears?” John winked. “Be careful, Lily.”

Lily laughed and hugged her dad. “Thanks dad.”

Kim smiled and stepped forward. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we should really leave.”

“Right,” Lily let go of John. “What should I—oh, shut up James, it’s a perfectly reasonable question—what should I wear?”

“It doesn’t really matter—honestly, James, _do_ shut up—most people will be in robes, but what you’re wearing is fine. Although the both of you could stand some shoes.”

“ _Accio shoes.”_

Lily and James put on their respective shoes, waved John and Raine goodbye, and followed Kim out the front door where she handed them each a slip of parchment.

“This is a note from Albus that says the address of the Order Headquarters. He’s the Secret Keeper, so you can only hear it from his, but that means this note could be useful to any Death Eater or Voldemort supporter who gets a hold of it. _Do not let anyone see that note._ Burn it when you’re through.” Kim looked at them solemnly. “I trust _you_ , but if you weren’t to burn this paper, it would take down your name and turn you in as a traitor.”

Lily and James nodded, and Kim, satisfied that they were capable of following her instructions, Disapparated.

_Number Sixteen Dulur Boulevard_

_London_

“So, we’re supposed to Apparate here?” Lily asked

“Yeah, I guess.”

They Disapparated and found themselves in a room with about twenty other people chatting amongst themselves.

James lit the paper with the tip of his wand and dropped it to the ground.

“I thought Dumbledore asked more people to join,” Lily said curiously, scanning the room for more familiar faces.

“There’s Sirius,” James pointed out and waved his friend over.

“ _Wonderful_. But didn’t he ask Athea and Remus and some other people?”

“He did,” James confirmed. “I expect they declined.”

“But … what if someone he asked … _told_ someone about the organization? Wouldn’t that be a security risk?”

“Nah, people know about the Order. So long as they don’t know the location of it, everything is okay,” Sirius explained as a greeting to Lily.

Lily nodded slowly, not taking kindly to Sirius knowing more than she about the security of the Order.

They had to end their conversation there, however, because Dumbledore was calling the room to attention.

“If everyone could please take a seat around the table we could begin the meeting.” Dumbledore smiled at the crowd of people around the long conference table. “My, it seems a lifetime has passed since we’ve had a meeting that was not concerning an attack or a death. But today we are not here to reminisce about those leaving us, but rather to celebrate those joining us: four in all, bringing our humble organization from one numbering eighteen to one of twenty-two.”

The people in the room applauded politely and two men who looked to be brothers called out “Here, here!”

“Before I introduce the new members, are there any questions?” Dumbledore’s clear, blue eyes scanned the room.

“Yes, one, Albus,” called out a stately young witch, in her early twenties. “I believe at one time we were considering requesting that Raquel Amour de la Fontaine to join. Did that fall through?”

“Raquel Amour de la Fontaine is dating James Vanderwood,” Kim responded from her seat, lips tight and tense. “I, of all people, should know that anyone who is that close to James Vanderwood should not be included for the safety of all here, no matter how brilliant they might be!”

“Kim, we have no—”

“Emmeline, simply because you have not seen or heard the evidence, does not mean it does not exist.”

“Thank you Kim, Emmeline,” Dumbledore intervened, as Kim and Emmeline were prone to arguing. “Yes, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine’s ties to James Vanderwood are too close to allow membership, and Emmeline, Kim is correct; there is evidence. Any further questions?” No one spoke. “Excellent. New members, I would like you to meet the people who, from this day on, will be your colleagues, your friends, your advisors, and your family.” He indicated the man sitting directly left of him. “Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Elphias Dodge, Emmeline Vance, Rubeus Hagrid, Dorcas Meadows, Sturgis Podmore, Edgar Bones, Kim Potter, Daniel Potter, and Alastor Moody.”

The new members, and the old, politely indicated each other. Dumbledore continued.

“Unfortunately, my brother Aberforth could not make today’s meeting; he is busy tending to some legal matters.” Dumbledore’s beard twitched ever-so-slightly, as though in annoyance, but he said naught of it and began introducing new members. “The four good people who we are initiating into our organization today are: Dedalus Diggle, who works with Charms in the Ministry, and is the _only_ new member who is not straight out of Hogwarts; our community’s newest soon-to-be financial advisor, Sirius Black;” there was a slight murmur at Sirius’ surname, but it quickly died down at the defiant look of loyalty on his face, “ son of Kim and Daniel Potter, and aspiring Auror, James Potter; first-rate Charms student, and soon-to-be Healer, if I’m not mistaken, Lily Evans.”

“I have a question, Albus,” Kim said. “I know you extended the invitation for several others to join the Order. Did they decline or were they unable to make today’s meeting?”

“Unfortunately, Kim, Remus Lupin, Athea Bonheur, and several others all declined membership.”

Kim nodded. “May I ask why?”

“Miss Bonheur said that she would be traveling far too much, Mister Lupin did not give a reason, Miss Belidolph—”

“Belidolph?” Dorcas Meadows asked. “You extended membership opportunities to her?”

“Isn’t she under your protection?” Vance asked.

Although the majority of the people present in the room did not know the details of Galatea’s tragic story, most everyone knew the basics of it and burst forth in a flurry of response over the mention of her name. Hagrid took out a large handkerchief and blew his nose on it. 

“Dumbledore, are you sure that it was wise to even _mention_ the Order to her?” Elphias Dodge asked brazenly. “I mean, Stan was brilliant, there’s no doubt in my mind, but look what happened to him, and his _family_. What if someone is falsely informed and thinks that she joined?”

“Three little girls, weren’t there?” Meadows murmured. “Three little girls were murdered?”

“And a baby,” added Fabian Prewett.

Those who knew Galatea well enough to know the specifics of what had happened to her family nearly three years ago were glancing at her uneasily as the details of the incident were hashed out.

“What was used on the baby?”

“ _Haud Misericordia_ ; it’s fatal on children under a certain age.”

 “Then he _what_?”

“He _forced her to kill her own sisters._ Isn’t that horrid?”

_\--------_

_Galatea pushed her sisters behind her back protectively._ “ _Please, sir, don’t hurt my sisters.” she pleaded tearfully_

_\--------_

“ _Years of hard work, ma’am!” he shouted at Giovanna. “Years of training, of deadening my emotions, so I can feel no remorse when I do something like this!” He waved his wand, and Dom awoke, screaming. “That, madam, is how I live with myself.”_

\--------

_Galatea realized she would not win._ “ _Noelle, Juliette, close your eyes!” Galatea felt sick. “Rowena, honey, I’m so sorry, I love you so much. So much.”_

“Avada Kedavra.”

\--------

“ _We were going to read_ Oliver Twist _together. ‘Tia, you promised!” Juliette sobbed._

“ _I know, Jules, I know. We will.”_

“ _No, ‘Tia!”_

\--------

_Vanderwood moved his wand from Galatea’s shoulder and let go of her. She sank slowly to her knees and held Noelle’s little hand, so cold, and cried._

\--------

“ _I’m going to leave you alive, Belidolph, knowing that you killed your sisters. Some things_ are _worse than death.”_

_\--------_

“That’s enough!” James yelled furiously.

Kim, the Marauders, and Lily, all looked infuriated, and each wanted to shout themselves hoarse at the crowd of wizards and witches who were assisting in the riddance of Voldemort. 

Somehow, Sirius beat them all to it. “YOU are all the most brilliant minds in the wizarding world?” he bellowed. “Did any of you CARE to think of Belidolph? Just because she isn’t present it doesn’t give you free reign to discuss what I think is safe to say was the worst day of her life! If it was so important to you lot to know what happened to Belidolph family, why didn’t you ask _her?_ ” Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

Dumbledore, who had been silent through the whole affair, now spoke up. “This meeting is adjourned; the new members will sign the papers as a later time. Dismissed.” His voice was calm, but most present could sense a hint of disgust.

Lily started to get up to leave, but stopped and stared at Sirius for a moment, and for the first time, regarded him with respect.

XXXX

“Lily, look,” James whispered, 

“Where?” Lily looked up and down the crowded street, not seeing whatever it was that James was pointing at.

“ _There.”_ James jerked his head toward the nearby intersection. Lily looked and smiled.

Galatea and Remus were standing together, hand in hand, talking quietly. Remus bent down and kissed Galatea softly. When he pulled away, Lily saw an expression on her face; Galatea was _happy_. The sight was so unfamiliar to Lily that she blinked to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. She wasn’t. It wasn’t simply Galatea’s smile that indicated her happiness; that was the same serene smile it had always been; but there was something profoundly different about her eyes. Lily couldn’t describe it, but Galatea’s eyes had somehow changed, and now positively radiated a feel of happiness. 

Lily suddenly remembered that she hadn’t seen her friend in three weeks and ran over to her, hugging her tightly and thus pulling her violently away from Remus.

“Galatea! I’ve missed you so much!”

“Lily, it’s only been three weeks,” Galatea laughed, but hugged her friend tightly all the same. 

“Three weeks!” Lily took Galatea’s left hand and glanced at Remus, “What? No wedding ring?”

Galatea flushed. “Lily!” she scolded, “You know, we don’t _all_ rush like you and James are.” she added in an undertone, grin broadening.

“Oh, shut up; we’re waiting a year before we actually get married,” Lily hissed back, also smiling.

“James!” Galatea exclaimed in greeting. She kissed his cheek.

“Aren’t you looking lovely?”

“Yes,” Galatea said playfully. 

James laughed.Sirius approached them now, having just come out from the meeting. 

“Belidolph,” he acknowledged. “Moony.”

“Black,” she said back, smiling broadly. Remus waved a little awkwardly.

“So…” Sirius looked back and forth between Remus and Galatea. “You two … you aren’t _dating_ are you?”

“Maybe a little,” Galatea jested. 

Sirius nodded. “I knew it. Moony, since we seem to be passing Belidolph around our little group, can I have her when you’re through?”

“Taken a liking to me, have you?”

“Darling, you’re the only woman for me.”

Remus cleared his throat. “Sorry, Padfoot. I plan on keeping her.” He winked at his friend.

Sirius grinned. “Call me, Belidolph.”

“Do you own a telephone?”

“A telephone? I though ‘call me’ was just an expression, like ‘I love you’ or ‘this is the first time I’ve ever done this’ or ‘you’re beautiful no matter _how_ you cut your hair.’”

“Sorry, Sirius. I’m taken.”

“You’re beautiful no matter how you cut your hair.”

“What?”

Sirius shook his head in disappointment. “An _expression_ , Belidolph!”

“Sorry.”

“Did you lot just have your first Order meeting?” Remus asked. 

“Yeah,” said James. “How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

“How did it go? Anything exciting happen?” asked Galatea.

There was a short silence.

“Nothing noteworthy,” Sirius said. 

“Fine, don’t tell me,” Galatea jested. “It’s probably top-secret anyhow.”

Lily considered Sirius again. “There _was_ a little stir…” she said slowly.

“Nothing noteworthy,” Sirius repeated.

Having expected Sirius to jump at the opportunity to take credit for ending a conversation regarding the private business of Galatea, Lily was taken aback by his eagerness to change topic. And—for the second time in fifteen minutes—she regarded him with respect. 

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

Lily searched her parents’ eyes suspiciously. “Are you sure you trust me to live here a few more days, three doors down from my boyfriend, without you intense supervision?”

“No, not in the slightest,” Raine readily admitted, “but the situation is out of my hands as of now.” She took Lily by the shoulders. “Just don’t do anything you’ll regret.

Lily swallowed. “Promise.”

XXXX

“You got a ‘P’ in Muggle Studies?”

“Shaddup.”

Lily looked back down and read the note from Dumbledore: “ _Don’t take up any Muggle clients._ ”

“Merlin, it’s one class,” Sirius mumbled, snatching his letter back from Kim.

XXXX

“Can’t put a finger on it, can you?”

“No,” Lily admitted.

“Fabian Prewett. We met a week ago.”

“No you’re not! I mean … Fabian Prewett is an Auror!”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my dear. Fabian Prewett _was_ an Auror. Then he— _I_ —decided to serve society by working behind a desk instead.”

XXXX

Lily massaged her temples and thought. “Black, in a little less than a year I’m going to be marrying your best friend.” She looked Sirius straight in the eye. “We can’t go on like this, Black. Why do we _hate_ each other so much?” 


	6. Of Job Interview and Resolving Issues

**Disclaimer:** Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, and Rowena Belidolph … those are mine. “Throwing Stones”…that’s Paula Cole’s. Everything else … that’s JK Rowling’s. 

**Author’s Note:** ((sigh)) My inbox was so lonely without everyone’s reviews. No matter, however. It’s exam season, isn’t it? God knows I should be studying for my chem. one right now. Anyhow, here’s a good luck present from me to those of you who haven’t taken your exams yet. For those of you who have, here’s to hoping you did well! Happy reading. Much Love, Serena V.

**Another note that you should read:** I was debating back and forth with myself whether to keep Mary’s cockney accent. I decided to keep it, so please forgive my very second-hand experience with the accent. In case you don’t know, here is a list of the cockney slang used in this chapter, and its translation:  spotted: sick; aprils: flowers. Please don’t hurt me.

**Kratosgirl1702:**  You know what it was? It was that extra “1” that I was tacking on there. I used to call you “kratosgirl1 _1_ 702.” But now that I see the error of my ways, all has become clear. It was a sign from God, I guess … much like the bird shit on my windshield. Hey … that’s a good saying. I may use that for something someday. Thank you, Genny. Your brilliance blinds me. I’m having ( _was_ having … because I sent him off on a two-month trip to Egypt—seriously) having millions of fun writing Sirius-ness way in the future—chapter 17-ish of _I’ll Be There for You_. No matter what angle you take on his character, there’s always the fun marauder underneath it all that makes him extraordinarily entertaining to write. Even when he’s being mature. Good luck with your retainer … although by the time you read this I’ll have heard you speak already and tilted my head in sym/empathy. Much Love, Serena V.

**tropicsun:** Reviews for this last chapter are coming in sloooooowly. Just an observation—not a complaint. It is, after all, exam season. I’ve get mine next week. Yes, yes—oral surgery. I’ve got the holes in my gums and the heart-wrenching horror story to prove it. I actually had a lot of fun telling my friends about it in intimate detail at lunch today (meaning Monday). Probably made the whole thing worth it. On to the other stuff … bliurgauirgah. That nonsensical word describes my feelings on the former reactions of her parents before I edited it. They went through the classic stages: shock, anger, acceptance. What’s wrong with that? They went through them in about this. Here’s a sum-up: “I can’t believe you’re engaged!” “Are you stupid? You’re too young!” “This has to be called off immediately.” “Oh … okay.” I’ve spruced it up, but it needs work. Don’t worry … they’ll find out soon enough. You aren’t a dork. I am. Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Six

_So call me a bitch in heat and I’ll_

_Call you a_

_Liar!_

_We’ll throw stones until we’re dead!_

**_(“Throwing Stones” by Paula Cole)_ **

Saturday July 29, 1978

The following Saturday, the Evanses decided that their holiday had to end, and reluctantly packed everything into their car and said their goodbyes.

After speaking briefly with Kim, Daniel, James, and even Sirius; Raine and John got to Lily.

“You’ll be moving into your flat soon?” Raine asked sternly (although it was presented as more of a command).

“Yes, mum. Over the next few days I’ll be over to pack up all my things.”

Raine smiled, knowing full well that Lily would not finish the entire moving process for months.

“Don’t be too much trouble for the Potters in the meantime,” John ordered.

“I promise.” Lily searched her parents’ eyes suspiciously. “Are you sure you trust me to live here a few more days, three doors down from my boyfriend, without you intense supervision?”

“No, not in the slightest,” Raine readily admitted, “but the situation is out of my hands as of now.” She took Lily by the shoulders. “Just don’t do anything you’ll regret.

Lily swallowed. “Promise.”

With one last wave to the Potters and Sirius, John and Raine got into their shiny car and drove off.

As the Evans’s car pulled out of sight a large barn owl from Hogwarts came into view and delivered a letter to each Sirius, Lily, and James.

“Exam results,” Sirius said hollowly. “I’m afraid to look.”

“Oh, shut up, Padfoot, you’ve already got a job,” James retorted, holding his letter like it was a bomb about to explode. 

Even though no one had been willing to hire Sirius as an inexperienced financial advisor, he had secured some office space and set up an individual practice. He had gotten his first client a few days ago and he’s made enough money off of him to live comfortably for several years to come. 

Lily rolled her eyes and broke the seal on her letter, removing it carefully from its envelope:

_N.E.W.T Examination Result: Lily Evans_

_Arithmancy: Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions: Outstanding_

_Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations_

_A note from the Headmaster: Well done, Lily! Due to your extraordinary examination scores you’ll find it quite easy to acquire a job as a Healer. I suggest you send a copy of the scores to various hospitals and a request for a meeting to discuss employment possibilities._

_With All My Best, Albus Dumbledore_

Lily beamed, very pleased with her results. She glanced over James’ shoulder at his letter:

_N.E.W.T. Examination Results: James Potter_

_Astronomy: Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Charms: Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Acceptable_

_Muggle Studies: Outstanding_

_Potions: Exceeds Expectations_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_A note from the Headmaster: With your results and your parents’ heavy influence, being an Auror should be no problem whatsoever._

_Best Regards, Albus Dumbledore_

“‘Acceptable?’” Raine said. “ _James_.”

“Ah, mum! It was history of magic! How am I supposed to learn with Professor Binns? He’s so boring.”

“James, it’s history of magic—it’s one of the least challenging classes you had to take!”

“It _is_ the least challenging class you had to take,” Daniel added.

“I bet Sirius did worse that I did, anyway.”

James grabbed at Sirius’ letter, but Sirius stubbornly held it out of reach. Kim, however, took it easily from his hand and began to read it, Daniel looking on over her shoulder.

“Please know that these grades are purely a reflection on my performance in the past year of school, and have nothing at all to do with the Sirius _inside_ … which is what really counts, isn’t it?” said Sirius nervously.  He no longer lived with them, but still sought the Potters’ approval as though they were his own parents.

Lily snorted. Sirius glared murder at her.

James gave the letter a coup d’oeil. “Ahh, Sirius, this isn’t bad. You aren’t _supposed_ to get all ‘O’s. That’s something only Fontaine can do. See? That’s good, that’s good, that’s good, that’s really good, that’s really good, that’s good, that’s...oh...well, that’s only one class.”

Lily took a look at the letter and raised an eyebrow skeptically,

“You got a ‘P’ in Muggle Studies?”

“Shaddup.”

Lily looked back down and read the note from Dumbledore: “ _Don’t take up any Muggle clients._ ”

“Merlin, it’s one class,” Sirius mumbled, snatching his letter back from Kim.

“But _Muggle Studies!_ Black, your best friend has been going out with me, a Muggle born, for nearly six months now!”

“Yes, Evans, and you’re such a friendly, personable woman; so easy to talk to,” Sirius shot back facetiously. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to work.” He burned the letter with his wand. “I have a meeting with a potential client. Don’t worry, though: it’s not a Muggle,” he said bitterly before Disapparating. 

“Well,” Kim quickly said, in hopes of avoiding an awkward silence, “James, why don’t you come with me to the Ministry building and I’ll talk Mad-Eye into giving you a meeting right now.”

“Yes, and I’ll take Lily to St. Mungo’s,” Daniel agreed, “I think I can wrangle her an interview.”

“Oh, no,” Lily said. “I don’t want any special treatment.”

Daniel sighed. “Lily, clearly you’re a bright girl. As much as it displeases me to say, without special treatment even _you_ would find it exceedingly hard to get a job at St. Mungo’s, which is the best hospital one could hope to find. They very rarely hire people straight out of Hogwarts.”

Lily nodded. She hadn’t even ever heard of any other hospitals in the wizarding world. 

“I can get you an interview with the right person.” Daniel grinned. “After that promise not to hand you anything on a silver platter. But trust me, Lily; you’ll want to work at St. Mungo’s.”

“Wait, Daniel, we have to go to that ludicrous International Auror Meeting in Barcelona,” Kim recalled suddenly. 

“Right. We’ll set up appointment for James and Lily, then rendezvous in Spain. No one will notice if we’re a few minutes late.”

XXXX

“‘Ello, Mr. Potter.” A petite receptionist with a light cockney accent greeted Daniel and Lily. “‘Ow’s you’re wife fairing?”

“Just fine, thanks.”

“You sure? She looked a bit spotted last I saw ‘er.”

“I think it was the stress.”

The receptionist nodded solemnly, 

“You tell ‘er to take good care of ‘erself. Now, what was it you wan’ed?”

“I was wondering if I could get Lily Evans here a job interview.”

The receptionist’s smile widened. “Oh, I’m sure, sir. Anything for Daniel Potter. Lily Evans, is it?”

Lily stepped forward. “Yes, ma’am, I’m Lily Evan. I have my N.E.W.T. scores, if you want to give them to … whomever.”

The receptionist giggled. “‘Ma’am’? Oh, fancy that!” she took Lily’s letter and glanced over it. “I’m sure ‘e’ll see you now, miss. Thank you for coming, Mr. Potter.”

“Lovely seeing you, Mary.”

“Thank you, sir. If you’ll follow me, miss.”

Daniel Disapparated with a wave and Lily followed the receptionist down a long corridor. Mary looked quite young, younger than Lily, perhaps, but Lily didn’t recognize her from Hogwarts.

“You know the Potters, then?” Mary asked, enamored.

“Yes.”

“And their son James?” Mary giggled again. “I’n’t ‘e a looker?”

“Yes,” Lily murmured vaguely. Realizing how standoffish she was making herself out to be, she asked Mary a question, “Did you go to Hogwarts?”

“Ah, no, miss. Me mum ‘ome-schooled me. A fat lot of good it did, too; can’t do magic worth beans.” Mary said this all good-naturedly, as though she didn’t mind at all. She took her wand from her pocket and waved it around, producing a few daffodils. “That’s about the best I can do; aprils. Not much use, but it makes the reception room right pretty.” She stopped in front of a large mahogany door with a shiny brass handle. “‘Ere we are. If you’ll wait a moment.” Mary knocked twice on the door and pushed it open, stepping inside and speaking to the occupant. “Sir, Daniel Potter was ‘ere, and asked that you see Lily Evans about a job. She has ‘er N.E.W.Ts scores ‘ere, sir.”

“Absolutely. Show her in.”

“Thank you, sir.” Mary stepped back into the corridor. “You can go in, miss.” She looked quite excited, and Lily was touched by her enthusiasm. “Good luck!”

“Thank you very much,” Lily said appreciatively, feeling warmly toward the girl. She smiled and walked through the door.

“Go on and shut it behind you,” came an amiable command from the familiar man sitting behind the desk in the middle of the room.

Lily obeyed and approached the desk, peering carefully at the man, who laughed.

“Can’t put a finger on it, can you?”

“No,” Lily admitted.

“Fabian Prewett. We met a week ago.”

“No you’re not! I mean … Fabian Prewett is an Auror!”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my dear. Fabian Prewett _was_ an Auror. Then he— _I_ —decided to serve society by working behind a desk instead.” He stuck out his hand. “Lovely seeing you again, Lily.”

“Same.”

“So …” Fabian tapped a fountain pen uncomfortably on his desk. He leaned forward and lowered his voice, “Miss Evans, I feel like I should apologize for last week’s events at the Order meeting. What we all did was uncalled for and extremely uncouth toward Miss Belidolph.” He cleared his throat. “How is she?”

“I’m not sure, I haven’t seen her much. I imagine she’s all right.”

“That’s good, that’s good.”

“Yes,” Lily agreed. “She doesn’t know, really, what was said at the meeting, sir. No … no harm done.” She sensed Prewett’s sincerity in his apology, and decided to put her former frustrations aside.

Fabian leaned back again. “Anyhow, about you; your N.E.W.T scores are excellent, we’re having a bit of a lag in Healers right now, and Dumbledore speaks very highly of you. Not to mention the fact that Mary seems to like you quite a lot. I’m tempted to hire you straight away.”

Lily’s heart leapt. “Really?”

“I am, however, required to ask you a few standard questions, especially since you’re straight out of Hogwarts. We mostly hire people who have a few years experience or people who go through our intern program first.” He glanced at her N.E.W.T scores again. “You don’t want to waste your time as an intern.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Firstly, do you have any experience in Healing?”

“Well, naturally I’ve mended cuts and bruises myself, and I know quite a bit about correct potion uses, but I haven’t actually done any _Healing_.”

“That’s fine. Now, Hogwarts classes never covered very many Healing potions, did they?”

“No, not really. I knew that Healing interested me, so I did a little outside studying.”

“Yes, yes, initiative is good. What about Healing spells? You said you only know a few, but how hard would it be for you to learn them?”

“My wand is very good with charm work, so they’ve always been easy for me. Other spells are relatively simple too, of course, given time for practice.”

“Right. How much time are you willing to spend on training?”

“Oh, as much as needed!”

Fabian smiled and leaned his chair back. “Lily Evans, you come highly recommended and with knowledge of Healing potions, you learn spells easily, you have initiative and passion. That’s too good to be true. What’s the catch?”

“I’m afraid I’ll quash other Healers in my quest to succeed.”

Fabian threw back his head and laughed. “I’ll see you Monday, nine o’ clock sharp.” He waved her from his office; too busy laughing to shake her hand. “You do realize that all the interns are going to hate you with a passion?”

“I would to, if I were in their place.”

“I get a good vibe from you, Evans. You’ll have to go through training still, but the whole internship thing? Just forget it.”

Lily was confused. “Why exactly did you hire me?”

Prewett nodded slowly, taking Lily in. It seemed unorthodox to question someone’s decision to hire a person, especially when that person was oneself. “Like I said, Evans, you give me a good vibe. I like your drive.”

“What if I was a crazed lunatic who walked in off the street but I said all the same things that I just did?” Lily wasn’t sure why she was asking him this. She wanted the job, after all!

“Then you wouldn’t send me a good vibe. Just _trust_ me on this, Evans. I’ll see you Monday morning.”

Finally satisfied, Lily walked back through the long corridor to the reception area.

“‘Ow did it go, miss?” Mary asked excitedly as Lily passed by her desk.

“I’ll see you Monday, Mary,” responded Lily happily, flashing the girl a smile.

XXXX

“Mad-Eye said he’d see you,” Raine informed James.

James stood from a chair where he’d been waiting, flipping through outdated issues of _Which Broomstick?_

“Thanks, mum.”

“Not a problem, dear.”

“Have a nice time in Barcelona.”

Kim snorted. “Just wait until you have to go to these tedious affairs. A nice time _indeed!_ Give Mad-Eye hell for me, will you?”

“Gladly.” James waved to his mother, and then walked in to an office that was probably quite large, had the haphazard organization of files and papers not brought the walls in several feet on each side.

“Sit down, Potter.”

James jumped. He hadn’t seen Moody, who was shifting through a tall stack of papers.

Moody laughed darkly. “You’re damn lucky you’re a Potter,” he grunted, taking a seat. “If you weren’t I’d send you home right now. Constant vigilance, Potter, constant vigilance.”

“I’ll remember that, thanks,” James said coolly.

Moody sighed and folded his hands,

“Well, Potter, I don’t have all day, so let’s get down to this. You are a Potter; you come from a long line of Aurors and so on. I have a proposition for you: you train for seven hours every weekday and two Saturdays a month, as opposed to the standard five hours per weekday, and I’ll have your license in six months instead of three years.”

“Do I get holidays? Sick days?”

“You’ll get from Christmas Eve to January third off, and sick days when absolutely, _inescapably_ necessary. Of course, if there’s some sort of emergency—which there may be—while you’re on your _holiday_ ,” Moody spat the word as though it tasted bitter to say it, “you’ll be required to come in.”

James pondered this for several long minutes and Moody began muttering how his parents never asked for sick days or holidays.

“Mr. Moody, I have decided to accept your offer on one condition.”

“And what would that be?” Moody growled. 

“I bypass all basic training; I’ve known that stuff for ages.”

“Do I look daft to you? I wouldn’t spend precious time and money teaching you things you already know!”

“Daft? A little.”

“Get out of my office, Potter. I’ll see you at ten o’ clock Monday morning. Tell your mother to tough it out and give me hell herself next time, and if you call me ‘Mr. Moody’ again, I’ll curse you into next week.”

XXXX

Lily Apparated into the Potter's house in good spirits, thinking over her meeting with Fabian Prewett. She realized suddenly that the house was silent,

“Hello?” she called out to no one. “Is anyone home?” She walked into the kitchen and saw Sirius half-inside the pantry. “Are you the only one here?”

Sirius jumped and hit his head on the shelf above him. He turned to face Lily, an unpleasant grimace on his face. “Yes, unfortunately. You're stuck with me, love.”

Lily arched an eyebrow. “‘Love?’”

“Evans, _dearest_ , I don’t have time to listen to your cutting comments, not to mention _blinding_ insults, as much as I wish I did. I have some figures to look over.” He stuck an apple in him mouth and started to leave the kitchen.

“Wait, Black. Don’t leave yet. Are you _sure_ we’re the only ones here?”

Sirius gaped, the apple falling from his mouth. “Sweet Merlin, woman! You’re _engaged!_ ”

Lily resisted the temptation to slap Sirius. “Don’t be so _juvenile_ ,” she hissed. “I was making sure no one was home so we could _mention_ I was engaged!”

“Oh, right. James isn’t home from the Ministry, but that doesn’t matter. Kim and Daniel won’t be back from Barcelona until late at night. Why?”

“We need to talk.” Lily beckoned Sirius to the dining room and they sat at the table.

“What is it, Evans? I have work to do.”

“Forget the damn work for a quarter of a second!” Lily snapped, then closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry, Black, I’m going to try and be patient.”

“That’ll be a lovely change.”

“Please, Black, _please?_ I’m trying, why can’t you?”

“Sorry, sorry. Go on,” Sirius mumbled grudgingly.

Lily massaged her temples and thought. “Black, in a little less than a year I’m going to be marrying your best friend.” She looked Sirius straight in the eye. “We can’t go on like this, Black. Why do we _hate_ each other so much?”

“I—” Sirius started, but then, brow furrowed, stopped. “I’m not sure. I suppose we just never got along.”

“There _has_ to be a better reason. No one gets in such vehement arguments because they _don’t get along_.”

There were a few minutes of contemplative silence.

“I don’t know,” Sirius finally concluded.

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Lily sighed. “Well, whatever it may be, we should fix it now,” she reasoned. “I’m going to be James’ wife, you’re his best friend; we’ll be spending a _lot_ of time within a fifty-foot radius of each other. I don’t think it’s healthy for any of us if we behave like children all the time.”

“Right,” Sirius agreed. “Let’s do this for James.”

“No, let’s do it for _ourselves_. If we do it for James we’re making a sacrifice. Instead, let’s work out our troubles because we _want to_.”

Sirius gave Lily a sincere look. “And I do, Evans. I truly do. Arguing with you is so futile; we fight over the _dumbest_ things … you’re just so easy to—”

“From now on, we’ll only fight about the important stuff,” Lily interrupted. She grinned. “Like music.”

“I’m sorry, Evans, but this is one you cannot win!” Sirius said loftily.

“Excuse me? The Beatles? The musical geniuses of the twentieth century? _No one_ tops them.”

Sirius shook his head sadly. “Oh, Evans, you are so culturally deprived.”

Lily smiled. “Why don’t we start this off by calling each other by our first names, _Sirius_.”

“Alright, _Lily._ ” Upon saying her first name, Sirius grimaced as though her name was sour.

Lily rolled her eyes. “ _Honestly_.”

Sirius glanced at his watch. “Listen, Ev—um, _Lily_ ; I really do have to get this work done, but we’ll talk more later.”

“Okay,” Lily agreed, standing from her seat at the table. Sirius followed suit.

After a brief awkward moment, Sirius and Lily’s cordial handshake somehow morphed into a hug.

“If I’d known your hair was this soft, we’d have had this talk a _long_ time ago.” Sirius said, stroking Lily’s autumn-red hair. Lily laughed.

With a faint pop, James Apparated into the dining room.

“Oh Merlin, who died?” he asked frantically.

Ignoring James, Sirius pulled back and summoned his bruised apple from the kitchen.

“We’ll talk music later, eh, Lily?” He grimaced again. “It just sounds _weird_.”

“It’ll grow on you.”

Sirius left the dining room, laughing halfheartedly through a mouthful of apple.

“What was _that_ all about?” James asked, kissing Lily and setting down his box of lunch leftovers.

“We were just saving ourselves from a lifetime of anger and heated arguments.”

“But … you’re both still alive.”

“I know.”

James sighed. “Merlin, I am marrying a miracle worker.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“James, Lily; sit!” ordered Daniel.

Sensing this was important, they both obeyed, starting for the empty loveseat.

“Lily! Sit over here,” Raine snapped. 


	7. Of Discoveries and Angry Parents

**Disclaimer:** I own the following humble characters: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, and Rowena Belidolph. The song “Too Young” belongs to Nat “King” Cole, and EVERYTHING else is JK Rowling’s. Because she’s fabulous. I love her. But … who doesn’t?  

**Author’s Note:** Lord … you would not believe my schedule this summer. Why do you need to know? So you don’t run away from me when I don’t post for two weeks straight. If you will, please check my profile, near the bottom, where I have posted a schedule of dates I will be gone this summer. In regards to that … fourteendaysfourteendaysi’msoexcitedi’msoexcited!!!!! Psh … my computer thinks that isn’t a word. Oh, also the recipe mentioned is posted in my profile. It’s quite yummy, and although I always take credit for it, my mom taught it to me. I’ve just perfected it. ;-) Much Love, Serena V.

**Red_Curls:** Hi you! You have no idea how wonderful it was to open my email and see the loooooooong review you left for me. Thank you millions. I haven’t even read it yet (I respond as I read), but I’m really-really excited. Don’t worry—I understand what you meant. Actually, I was toying with the idea (albeit a while ago when this was first written) of making her say no and they get back together later. To be honest, I think it would have made it a little easier to write. It seems to be easier to write when the two aren’t together. Hmm … maybe that’ll be my next fic. Psh. When I finished eighth grade I was not sad—even remotely. I was soooo relieved to never have to go to that stupid school again. I HATED middle school. It’ll be a little sad when I graduate high school, yes, but … for now I only celebrate the end of school. You getting off topic only makes it easier for me to respond. Ahh, luckily I don’t like coffee. Well … maybe I do. A few weeks ago my friend and I went to Caribou and they had these free shot-sized samples of coffee … and it was really good. Random coffee statistic: coffee-drinkers have more sex than non-coffee-drinkers. Interesting, no? That comment that Raine made that you liked was a recent add-on. Sounds like something a mother would say. Well, right now it’s Wednesday (June 7—NINETEEN DAYS UNTIL I GO TO FRANCE!!!!), but I’ll update as soon as I fix this chapter. Much Love, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl1702:** Happy-fun-day was _lame_ … although, I’ll admit, not as lame as I was expecting. I have officially confirmed, though, that a lot of Dondero people harbor hostility against us Kimball people. I didn’t even see my eighth-grade friend, Jenna! Oh no, Genny! Northwest Airlines might strike! What if that interferes with my trip to France (on which I leave in 14 days)? I would kick some serious ass. Like … _really._ Well, duh! The Beatles are amazing! I should put some of their songs on my iPod. You know what … seriously. How can someone get a “P” in Muggle Studies? We are such simple creatures. See you … I don’t know when. Depends on when I’m actually posting this. Well, now it’s Wednesday, so I’ll see you tomorrow. Much Love, Serena V.

**Cubicle _(chapter one)_ :** Really? “Crystalline tears” isn’t lame and trying-to-hard-to-sound-good sounding? Good, good. Hee. Actually, I was very happy with the word “poetically” because I _knew_ that it isn’t overused. Honestly, my strengths are not so much the drawn-out long series-esque stories such as this, but little vignettes and drabbles and stuff. It’s a totally different writing style that I feel very comfortable with. When I’m able to incorporate that style of writing into bits of chapters, I feel much more secure in my writing. Thank you _so_ much for your review, it really made me feel more confident in my writing. Really. It’s hard to express my gratitude, but believe me—if I knew you in person there would be thank-you chocolate involved. Much Love, Serena V.

**Elladora _(chapter four)_ :** It’s okay, dear. You were sick after all; I can’t very well shake my fist at you and shout “Damn you, Elladora! Get well or I’ll kill you myself!” Actually, I suppose I could have, but then you’d never speak to me again … plus I’m not _that_ selfish.  Just a little vain. Okay. _Forget_ the stupid Romantic story! Well … my friend Elise did say that it was her favorite thing she’s ever read, which tickled me for about a week. But _oh my GOD!!!_ You should see the cover I made for it. You know me … I bash every single thing I create to pieces, but I am SO proud of the cover I made. I even stole a piece of my sister’s photo paper to print it out on and—get this—wiped down the plastic cover to remove the fingerprints. I was freaking out the whole day it was due. I’m sure I’ve never created anything so lovely. I’m so proud. Go Serena! See? Vain! But seriously… Okay, I’m done. So, have you been gone from school … right before exams? I hope not—that’d be horrible! Hmm … I wonder if anyone would notice if I started calling Galatea Elladora instead. Yes, yes, a loaded sentence, plus my tribute to chiropractors. Two birds with one stone. I’m actually quite pleased with the changes I made to the whole Galatea/Order thing. I think I pulled it off at least halfway decently. Go-go-go Joe. Now, go back to bed! Get well! What’s the use of a sick beta, I ask you! Damn you, Elladora! Get well or I’ll kill you myself! Hey! You know who could fix you? …a chiropractor. Yeah, that’s right—they’re good for more than adjusting your neck after you throw it out doing … who knows. Don’t ask, don’t tell, right? Oh, shut up, Serena. Much Love, Serena V.

**Laura:** Ahh, yes. I am definitely most worried about chemistry … and advanced algebra. But _especially_ chemistry. Also, I know that American Lit  & Arts will be tricky, but it’s doable. French and econ will be easy (we’re allowed to use a note card for econ), and I’ve already taken my choir final. Good luck with your exams, Laura! God knows I’ll need it too. Much Love, Serena V.

**Calliope08:** Hey! I was looking at the list of authors on ur.org the other day and I randomly clicked you and browsed your stuff. Coincidence? Perhaps… Anyhow, thanks so much! I’m so flattered to be considered among an elite few writers who can come up with plots! Truth be told, WILAY has the most defined plot of any of the stories in this series (it’s easy to make a plot when James is still after Lily), but the following stories will have many mini subplots. And, thanks also about Sirius—he’s one of my favorite characters to write, so I’m exceedingly glad I’m doing well with him! Much Love, Serena V.

**PotterChick958:** Hi! It’s been a while since I’ve heard from you. Anyhow … hmm. What could it be, what could it be? What could the parents have possibly discovered? Guess there’s only way to fin out, yes? ;-) Much Love, Serena V.

**TMAL:** Ahh, parents. What can you do about ‘em? Hope you’re happy with this chapter… Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Seven

_They try to tell us we’re too young_

_Too young to really be in love_

_They say that love’s a word_

_A word we’ve only heard_

_But can’t begin to know the meaning of_

_And yet we’re not too young to know_

_This love will last though years may go_

_And then someday they may recall_

_We were not too young at all_

**_(“Too Young” by Nat King Cole)_ **

__

Saturday November 4, 1978 

The next three months passed; eventfully, yet distinctly without any noteworthy events. True to their words, Lily and Sirius began to get along much better, and Lily had even convinced Sirius to listen to some of her Beatles records, which, he grudgingly admitted, weren’t half bad. They had their occasional spats, but they both made a conscious effort to not antagonize the other.

As was expected, Lily procrastinated moving into her flat for nearly a month before receiving an angry phone call from her mother (the Potters kept phones in case of such an emergency), demanding that she come and “remove the rest of her clutter” from the Evans’s house. Having gotten quite an earful from Raine, she was finally motivated to move into her little flat. She and James had reached the decision to tell their parents that they were engaged this coming March or April. That way, they would still have plenty of warning before the wedding and they would have passed their one-year-dating mark. Their parents’ reactions would dictate when James would move in with his fiancée.

As for jobs, Lily and James were both very happy. Lily was able to complete her training within two-and-a-half months (a record, according to Fabian Prewett), and James thoroughly enjoyed his occupation of giving Moody hell. It was the highlight of his job, he claimed; to hell with the training to actually _become_ an Auror. Occasionally, when Kim and Daniel were not home for the evening, he would come to Lily’s for dinner and regale her with tales of his day. The Marauder in him was still as present as ever, Lily concluded.

Possibly the most eventful happenings over these three months were Lily’s frequent attempts to learn to cook. They were, in fact, completely unnecessary, as the Potters had given her a house elf as a sort of housewarming gift. Lily was very happy to have her to help clean and unpack, but she insisted on learning how to cook, and went about buying all sorts of recipe books and various ingredients. She ultimately succeeded in naught but lighting her stove on fire at least four times. After the several of these fires, Nettie—her house elf—asked hesitantly if she could please allow her to cook for mistress, lest the kitchen will burn down, or mistress will starve. Growing weary of her futile attempts, Lily threw her hands in the air exasperatedly and left the kitchen to Nettie.

James, however, was still living with his parents. Daniel and Kim were rarely without company. Sirius preferred their house to the one that he had recently acquired, and was there almost constantly, doing work for Dumbledore or raiding their kitchen. Lily was over almost every evening for supper, and sometimes during the day when she worked odd hours. And, of course, when James wasn’t at work or at Lily’s, he would be at his parents’.

Today was a rare day when only Daniel and Kim were home. Coincidentally, Sirius, James, and Lily had all been forced to work on this cold Saturday, and it was also a time when Sirius had to actually leave the house to work. As a result, the Potters’ mansion would be quiet until five o’ clock, when both Lily and James would arrive home from work. Sirius would be home about a half hour later. Kim had been toying with the idea of teaching Lily to make a marinara sauce (she thoroughly enjoyed cooking, although she was rarely able to do so), but she couldn’t find the recipe anywhere. Suddenly possessed with the notion that James had taken it (it was not a completely irrational thought, as James had complained several times of the recipe’s overuse), Kim went to his room to search.

It had always pleased Kim that her son had been able to maintain such a neat bedroom with minimal help of the house elves. This fact not only relaxed Kim (she hated disorganization), but also made her quest much easier, seeing as she didn’t have to root through piles of rubbish to acquire her lost recipe.

Kim proceeded to search under James’s bed, in his bedside table, closet, and even behind some of the framed Quidditch posters he’d hung, but to no avail. Just as she was about to give up her search, the idea occurred to her that James may have put some sort of transformation spell on it. Clucking amusedly over the lengths her son would go to in order to prevent her from making marinara sauce, Kim reentered his room.

Carefully, she looked over the items on James’s bedside table, analyzing them carefully. There was a clock, a bottle of cologne, a wand, two books, and a handful of coins.

Her first inclination was more obvious; she had seen James take his wand with him to work this morning, so the one on the table could not be genuine. Then her gaze fell on the titles of the two books. The first one, _Useful Spells for an Auror to Know_ , was nothing out of the ordinary, but the second, _Why Your Parents Hate You_ , was a bit odd. Kim took both items, the book and the wand, and prodded them gently with her own wand, praying that _Why Your Parents Hate You_ was not real. Immediately, they both transformed, but neither was her marinara recipe (which she later found in the pocket of her favorite summer robes). In horror, she flipped through the pages of what she’d found and screamed for her husband whilst running to the nearest telephone. When Daniel found her, she simply shoved the items at him and spoke frantically into the receiver.

“Hello? Raine? Yes, this is Kim Potter. I’m fine, thank you. Raine, you and John have to get to our house immediately. Yes, it’s very important. No, no! No one’s hurt.” Kim glanced around and whispered what she’d found, as though terrified someone might overhear. “You’ll come? Oh, thank Merlin! Oh, excellent! I’ll contact someone at the Ministry and have your house set up with the Floo Network. Yes. Yes, it’s a little illegal, but I’ve got friends in high places. We’ll be over to show you how. Yes, Floo is quite safe. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” She hung up the phone.

“Kim, let’s be rational,” Daniel pleaded, still flipping through the pages. “How do we know it’s not...for fun?”

“ _Because_ , _”_ Kim hissed. 

Daniel looked slightly doubtful.

“Honestly Daniel! Look at these things! Why would they buy these for fun?”

XXXX

“Mum! Dad!” Lily was taken aback, but delighted to see her parents waiting in the Potters’ sitting room.

“Where’s James?” Kim asked sharply.

“He’s picking up some dinner.” Lily grinned, brushing off Kim’s harsh tone. “He got word that you wanted to teach me how to cook something.”

Seconds later, James Apparated into the adjacent dining room, and came into the sitting room, indicating the bags of carryout he had.

“Middle Eastern,” he said brightly. “I think I have something everyone likes. Oh! John and Raine! I didn’t know you were coming. I hope you like Middle Eastern; there’s certainly enough hommus and tabouleh to feed an army and a half if there’s nothing else you like.”

“James, Lily; sit!” ordered Daniel.

Sensing this was important, they both obeyed, starting for the empty loveseat.

“Lily! Sit over here,” Raine snapped.

Her mother looked so murderous that Lily complied.

As soon as everyone had settled, Kim stood.

“James, I was looking in your room for my marinara recipe, which I want back, by the way—”

“I don’t have—”

“Don’t talk!” Kim barked.

Lily had never heard Kim sound like this. Even in her moments of irritation at her son, she maintained her temper coolly, which Lily admired. What good did yelling ever do?

But now she did not sound like her normal self. She had a strange mixture of emotions lacing her voice with a formidable poison: horror, caution, anger, even worry. Lily wondered what was happening.

“Mum, if this is about your recipe, I remember it. It’s garlic cooked in olive oil, tomato—”

“James, stop talking!” Kim fumed. She took the two items from the coffee table by the sofa that the Evanses occupied and brandished it in James’ face. “Explain this, James! Explain to me _why_ I found these in your bedroom!”

In front of her son’s nose, she held the catalogues he and Lily had purchased in July of various wedding gowns and tuxedos. The models had been changed to look like Lily and James.

“Erm … I like looking at Lily in … wedding gowns,” James tried weakly. “It’s, ah—”

“There’s a men’s one too.”

“I’m bisexual.” This was said without a single moment of hesitation, as though it was a planned defense.

“You are not, James! These are pictures of _you!_ ”

James maintained his pretense of dumbness. “Are they? I’ll be damned! I am _very_ good looking!”

Kim was closer to hitting her son than she’d ever been in her life, but at the same time she wanted to cry until she was unable to anymore. She determinedly suppressed both emotions and opted for loud, stressed breathing. After a moment, she got herself under control. She took the bridal catalogue in both hands, flinging the other to the ground, and opened it a few pages in. 

“‘Dearest Lily,’” she read with calculated diction, “‘I have taken the liberty of going through this _entire_ catalogue and crossing out the ones that look like a nun would wear … that is, if nuns were allowed to marry. I beg of you, love of my life, do _not_ poison your lovely eyes with the sight of these hideous creations. Your eyes will burn from your head, and as your _fiancé_ ,’” she enunciated the word so clearly that she spat, “‘I must protect you from this. Now, understand, if you choose to wear one of these gowns, I will still love you. However you’re your eyes burn out … that may be a different story.’” She paused. “‘Love, James. Postscript: I’m only kidding; I would love you no matter what … I think.’”

Lily and James simultaneously tried to explain but Kim cut them off with a look. She flipped to the end of the catalogue and began to read again. “‘Dear James, It’s wonderful to know how everlasting our love appears to be. I’ll have you know, I was sorely tempted to choose one of the gowns that you crossed out just to spite you. However, it seems that I am marrying a man with good taste, because those gowns were absolutely disgusting. I was thinking of doing you the same courtesy that you did me, and to through _your_ catalogue, but men’s clothes bore me. Oh, and don’t worry: I averted my eyes quickly enough so they were only mildly singed. The wedding is still on. I love you, James. Love, Lily.’”

Lily laughed nervously and her mother glared at her out of the corner of her eye.

“It seems,” James said slowly, “that we have come to a point where this is no longer deniable.” He got up from where he sat and Lily joined him. “Mum, Dad, John, Raine; Lily and I are getting married.”

There was uproar. True, they had come to that conclusion, but hearing it announced made it seem so final and irreversible.

“You haven’t even been dating a _year!_ ”

“Lily, are you _mad?_ ”

“Throwing your lives away!”

“You’re much too young!”

“James, are _you_ mad?”

“This is a joke, isn’t it? Lily, this had _better_ be a joke!”

“Not a good joke, mind you, young lady! But it better be a joke, nonetheless.”

When everything seemed to have been settled, it had been decided that Lily would remain cloistered within the walls of her parents’ house until she reached a proper age to make such decisions. All ties with James would be severed for the sake of their youthful lives. The Potters and Evanses, of course, would miss each other, but it was a sacrifice that had to be made.

“Now wait just one minute!” James yelled angrily, ending the clamor. “None of you have a say in what we choose to do with our lives! This is _me_ and _Lily!_ Quite frankly, it can have very little to do with you if you would prefer it that way!”

The four adults, in the midst of making arrangements for their children’s lives, froze and stared at James, as though they’d never heard him speak before.

James continued, his voice full of fervor. “Yes, we’re young, but _why does it matter?_ We aren’t getting married because of our age! We’re getting married because we’re in love!”

“This is mine and James’ decision,” Lily agreed, slipping her engagement ring from the silver chain where it had remained around her neck, and onto her finger for the first time in months. She smiled inwardly. It felt good to finally be able to wear it properly. “Any consequence, good or bad, that comes along with it is ours to face, and we’re ready for it.” She looked at her parents, eyes begging for their blessing, but she said nothing aloud of it.

James smiled down at Lily. Raine, John, Kim, and Daniel were quite dumbstruck, and stared at James and Lily, mouths hanging open. They had been beaten. There was no denying it.

“Lily,” her mother began, her voice hoarse, “are you sure you want to do this? It’s huge. Marriage is—”

“The biggest commitment I’ll ever make in my life?” Raine had been saying this to Lily for years. “I know.”

John shook his head. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I just don’t think that you’re old enough to understand the weight of the decision you’re making. You aren’t even nineteen yet, Lily. I wish you would give this time.”

“I _do_ , dad, I _do_ understand! I think…”

“Yes?”

“I think it’s you— _all_ of you—who don’t understand.”

There was silence.

“Try to remember what it was like for you!” Lily insisted. “It was so … you felt like you could never imagine your life without this person; you felt like you could live with them forever, have a family with them, have a _life_ with them. Remember?”

Still, no one said anything.

“We’re getting married,” James said with a firm note of finality. “If you don’t like it … well, you can acclimate or you can remove yourselves from it. There is nothing you can do or say that will make us change our minds.”

“I want what’s best for you, Lily,” Raine said softly. “I just don’t think that this is it.”

“It _is_.”

“We would like it if you’d support us,” said James hopefully. “I know it would mean a lot to both of us.”

“If you don’t though…” Lily swallowed. “If you don’t, then we’re sorry. It’s happening anyway.”

After a moment, Raine embraced her daughter. “Darling, I certainly do not agree with this, but I won’t try to stop you.”

“Try—”

“I’ll try to acclimate.” She smiled. “I’ll try to remember what it was like for me. I don’t support it … yet, anyway … but I’ll try. For you.”

Lily bit her lip. She wanted her mother’s blessing, but she was obviously not getting it now. Without a word, she left the room and went back to her flat. James joined her later and they ate in near silence.

That evening, Lily helped James move in with her.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“I like it,” Remus agreed, taking a photo of himself and Galatea from Lily’s desk and looking closely at it. “Can I live here? My flat is a dump.”

“It is,” Galatea verified, then blushed. “I mean … um, I was—” she was silenced as Remus gave her a quick kiss. “Never mind,” she mumbled, still bright pink.

XXXX

“Ooh, it’s a pleasure,” Mary said, going wide-eyed as her eyes fell on Galatea. “Miss Evans ‘as told me an awful lot about the two of you.” She winked. 

“ _Has_ she?” Galatea eyed Lily suspiciously.

“Only that you’re hopelessly in love,” Lily defended herself.

XXXX

“ _Atol Fyren_ , Lily?” asked Remus.

“Yes.”

“Does anyone else know his name?”

“Well,” Lily thought a moment, “I’ve done all his paperwork, and I found out his name on my own. No one’s asked his name, and so I refer to him as ‘the patient in room 119’. So, no, I suppose I’m the only one who knows. Why do you ask?”

XXXX

“Fyren, I will not hesitate to use force to keep you still!” Kim barked.

“Blood traitor,” spat Fyren. “You are a traitor to the Vanderwoods, Kim! If there is one thing the Dark Lord hates, it’s a traitor.”


	8. Of Offices and Atol Fyren

**Disclaimer:** I own all of the following characters: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, and Atol Fyren. The song “” is by. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling, who is amazing. I want to be her best friend. Totally. 

**Author’s Note:** I have updated review responses on the review page. I’m considering switching my review responses strictly to my review page. Thought, anyone? This one’s up to you. Also, a BIG thank you to the following two people: luminous_star and _weetzie_bat_. Luminous_star referred me to some great sites for getting Lily/James icons, and now my “My Pictures” folder is filled with them. And _weetzie_bat_ has asked if she could illustrate some drawings for WILY and hopefully the sequels. I am having a little trouble setting up a site with the fanart people have sent me, so I’m going to shop around for another free server. In the mean time, if you have a credit card, please help the mods pay the $150 they need to keep this site going! Much Love, Serena V.

**_weetzie_bat_ _(WILAY, ch. 25)_ :** Check the review page for your review response. Much Love, Serena V.

**PottercChick958:** Ahh, yes. I went through a no-review phase myself. In fact, I went through a no-reading-fanfiction-only-writing phase for a while. Those dark days are gone. Anyhow, I’m glad to hear from you again! Don’t you wonder though? Kind of think about your parents’ personalities and think of what their reactions will be. My mom will be fine … unless of course, I do get married at the age of 18 … or engaged, whatever. My dad will probably say something embarrassing. Or … maybe they don’t meet him before the wedding. Yeah … I like that. Thank you! Atol Fyren … I don’t remember what exactly it is, but his name means something really nasty. It has to do with hate or evil or something. I got it from this site I used to use for cool names until I found a better one. Behindthename.com and behindthename.surnames.com or something similar. But Atol Fyren is from somewhere that’s really obscure and I’ll never find again. Much Love, Serena V.

**Chloe:** Damn you! Damn you for having an older grandparent than me! Gah! My life is in shambles at my feet! …Alright, you’ve been forgiven. I’ve get over it. Allow me a moment, please, to go cry in a corner. Anyhow … thanks! I don’t know if I’ve told you this before, but it’s just a point of interest into a famous Serena-ism: the term “fluffy” brings to mind pink bunny slippers. So I get momentarily confused whenever people say that my writing is fluffy, or contains fluff. In France I shall be in a suburb of Paris called Maisons-Alfort. I can confirm that two of my three future host families have internet access, and I’m still pulling for the third. If they don’t have it, then I’ll use a library computer, though. No worries. Ah, yes. I shall have a wonderful summer. You as well, please! Much Love, Serena V.

**Laura:** Iiurehg ieurgh! I did REALLYREALLYREALYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLY badly on my English exam. My teacher asks these supper nitpicky questions and I just want to say “Ms. Warren, I love you, but IMGOINGTOBANGYOURHEADONYOURDESKIFYOUDONTSTOPWITHTHEJEOPARDYNONSENSE!!!!!!!” She gave us these notes of “things that you would see on jeopardy” about various authors then expected us to recall every single detail. Luckily, there was an essay portion as well, that will hopefully make up for my horrible memory. Ironically, I did much better in French. Second best score in my class … or best … one of the two. Merde. That, I found out, is what they say to each other in France to wish one another luck on exams, because it is bad luck to say “god luck.” You know what “merde” means? Shit. That’s what. Odd people, the French. So, merde with the cramming, Laura! Much merde, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl1702:** We’re … let’s see … sophiors. Yeah. That’s it. Because last summer we were freshmores. Hmm … Kim _is_ quite perceptive. Maybe it was a subconscious thing. After all, Lily did have that little slip-up a chapter or two ago. Yeah, I like that idea. I think that was the situation. I mean, who really wants marinara _that_ bad? Not me. Actually … I might make some for lunch. It sounds kind of good now. Genny, I meant to run this by you, but I was thinking of maybe sending you a chapter so that you could post it for me while I’m in France. That way, my story wouldn’t have to go two weeks without being updated. Last time I did that I lost scads of reviewers. SCADS, Genny _SCADS!!!!_ Or, better yet, I can upload the chapter to my profile so all you need to do is log in as me (I’d email you my password and the correct document to upload and all that jazz) and post. So … let me know. It’s totally okay if you’re too busy or you think you won’t remember or you just don’t want to. Oh, and it’s actually a _two-_ hour layover in London! I’m sooooooo excited! Oh, you can email me your answer: mistress_serena_vanderwood@yahoo.com … or you could just tell me in your review. Whatever. Much Love, Serena V.

**TMAL:** I just made the recipe for lunch, actually. My first go burnt because I forgot to turn the heat down, and I left the house for twenty minutes. My poor little brother thought it was his fault because I asked him to stir it for me. Annnnnyhow, I’m glad the whole “traitor” bit had the right effect. It was kind of meant to be unnerving. Foreshadowing, right? Much Love, Serena V.

**Anonymous:** Thank God. Seriously, new readers/reviewers scare the hell out of me! I feel this _pressure_ like I have to write well or something. Psh. Back on ffn.net, I could post any old bilge and people would give me a standing ovation--great for the ol' ego, eh? Here, people have standards and there's this odd thing called ... constructive criticism. It's amazing. Seriously though, I'm very glad you enjoyed it, and I hope to get more of your reviews! Wouldn't that charm with the catalogues make shopping so much easier? I would die of happiness. Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Eight

_Ask me how I like life_

_Without love I hate it_

**_(“Have You Any” by Black Bottom Collective)_ **

Friday November 10, 1978

“Knock, knock.”

Lily barely heard Remus' soft voice over her own thoughts, but she somehow managed and quickly showed him and Galatea in.

“Well?” she gasped, positively jumping with anticipation. “I have an office!”

Galatea laughed at Lily's antics. “It's very nice, Lily.”

Granted, the office was small, but it was tastefully decorated with brown wooden furniture and small, framed photographs of Lily’s family and friends on her desk.

“I like it,” Remus agreed, taking a photo of himself and Galatea from Lily’s desk and looking closely at it. “Can I live here? My flat is a dump.”

“It is,” Galatea verified, then blushed. “I mean … um, I was—” she was silenced as Remus gave her a quick kiss. “Never mind,” she mumbled, still bright pink.

“Take it.” Lily shrugged. “I love it, but I don’t expect to use it much.”

“Thanks.”

“So, how’s work?” Lily asked. She conjured some tea and poured Remus, Galatea, and herself a cup.

“Nonexistent,” Remus replied glumly. “Apparently, the Head of Muggle Relations doesn’t think it’s wise to send a werewolf out to meet with Muggles.”

“How’d he hear?”

“Haven’t got a clue. He’s a good man, really. He said he was more concerned about safety than anything else, and he’d put on the report that I was laid off—not fired—and he promised to give me good references and not tell anyone about my, er, ‘condition.’”

“It’s all really stupid,” Galatea cut in hotly. “It’s not as though they’d send him out to meet with Muggles at night, much less during a full moon!”

“It’s okay, really. I’ll find work,” Remus assured her.

Lily suddenly felt self-conscious of her lush office. “Why don’t we go for a walk?” she suggested, standing so suddenly she knocked her desk off-kilter and spilled her tea. “I have to give a few patients some potions and neither of you have met Mary yet. You _must_ meet Mary; she’s the sweetest thing.” Lily hastily grabbed several potions from the shelves lining the walls and ushered Remus and Galatea out of her office.

Lily had been working at St. Mungo’s for scarcely three months, but she’d learned quite a lot about Mary from her coworkers, from Fabian Prewett, and from Mary herself. Apparently, she was young; sixteen. She was an only child, and lived alone with her mother, who was only thirty-one. Mary’s mother, Eliana, had felt obligated to drop out of school after her Fifth Year to support her baby. Her parents had protested, saying that they would care for little Mary, and Eliana should finish her education. Eliana would have complied, but her parents were killed that summer in a car crash. Due to her lack of education, Eliana was forced to find mediocre and somewhat dead-end jobs that just barely provided for her, let alone her child. When Mary had grown, and received her letter from Hogwarts, Eliana had been forced to decline, unable to afford even one book for her daughter’s proper education. When Lily had heard this, she had thought of her old Defense professor, Professor Judicieux. Professor Judicieux had spent over twenty years in various African and Middle Eastern countries, providing education to those who could not afford it. Her work was noble, and had earned her an Order of Merlin, but it saddened Lily to know that there were even people in Britain who could not afford proper schooling. 

“Mary, these are my friends Galatea and Remus,” Lily heard herself say. She refocused her thoughts and smiled at Mary.

“Ooh, it’s a pleasure,” Mary said, going wide-eyed as her eyes fell on Galatea. “Miss Evans ‘as told me an awful lot about the two of you.” She winked. 

“ _Has_ she?” Galatea eyed Lily suspiciously.

“Only that you’re hopelessly in love,” Lily defended herself.

Mary nodded to confirm this. Neither Remus nor Galatea made a move to deny it.

“I have to tend to some patients,” Lily announced. “Galatea, Remus, would you like to come?”

“Alright.”

“Nice meeting you, Mary.”

Mary smiled warmly.

“Mary, lunch in one hour,” Lily reminded her. “And stop calling me ‘Miss Evans’! It makes me feel old.”

“Righ’, Miss Evans.”

Lily smiled and shook her head and led her friends off down a wide, starchy-white corridor. “I take Mary out to lunch every day,” she explained. “She tries to insist on paying, but I won’t let her nor does she have the ability to. The poor girl’s been through a lot. She and her mother can barely support themselves and they’re only two people.” She stopped at room 153. “Now, technically I’m not supposed to give out patients’ surnames; it’s against some privacy act. However, I doubt either of you are going to broadcast the patients’ medical records to the world, so I’m going to break that little rule.”

“We won’t tell a soul.”

“Actually, it’s sort of a big rule.”

“Well, I’m out,” Galatea said facetiously. “I’m a Ministry spy.”

“Good. This is Bernie Eld, victim of a fire that destroyed nothing and killed no one. He’s only here because he stupidly tried to put out the fire with his shirt, thus exposing his skin to flame, and burning himself. I wouldn’t accompany me inside if I were you. He’s one of our less friendly patients.” Lily disappeared into the room for a few minutes before reemerging and moving on to room 119. “This is Atol Fyren. I’ve got no clue what’s wrong with him. He just stumbled in, half-dead, in the middle of the night. Anyhow, I just have to give him this one last potion and he’s off. You can come in if you like; he’s unconscious, so he’s perfectly friendly.”

Neither Galatea nor Remus moved.

“What?”

“ _Atol Fyren_ , Lily?” asked Remus.

“Yes.”

“Does anyone else know his name?”

“Well,” Lily thought a moment, “I’ve done all his paperwork, and I found out his name on my own. No one’s asked his name, and so I refer to him as ‘the patient in room 119’. So, no, I suppose I’m the only one who knows. Why do you ask?”

“Lily, the Fyrens are Voldemort supporters! Some of them are even Death Eaters!”

“Oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit,” Lily whispered, going white. “What do I do?”

“Go in and check his arm! See if he has the Mark!”

Lily breezed silently into the room and lifted the unconscious man’s sleeve. As she had silently predicted, there was a brand of a skull with a snake coming from its mouth, on his arm.

“Well, this is wonderful,” Lily muttered between her teeth. She nodded to Remus.

Remus beckoned her from the room.

“It’s there?”

“Yes.” Lily shifted her weight nervously. “What do I do? Legally, I can’t withhold his potion, even if he is a Death Eater, but on the other hand: _he’s a Death Eater!_ ”

“Prewett.” Galatea suggested, “Isn’t Fabian Prewett your boss?”

“Yes, but he’s at a meeting! What do I do? The law specifically states that no patient can be refused treatment! If you find Athea, I’ll bet she could tell you the numbers of the section and clause and everything! For heaven’s sake, I’ve already invaded his privacy.”

“I think you were within reason, Lily, to check his arm,” Galatea affirmed. 

“Daniel and Kim,” Remus said suddenly. “I’ll go get Daniel and Kim; I know exactly where they are.”

“And in the meantime?”

“Give him the potion.”

“He’ll wake up.”

“Fine. Just keep him occupied for a few minutes.”

He Disapparated.

“I’ll come in with you,” Galatea offered. She and Lily with trepidation entered the room and approached a seemingly comatose Atol Fyren.

Lily uncorked the bottle of bluish potion that she had grasped in her hand. Carefully, she dipped her wand into the substance and it seemed to seep into the wand, turning it blue as well.

“This is what I have to do for the unconscious ones,” Lily explained in a whisper. She touched her wand to Fyren’s throat. His eyes suddenly opened. Lily’s wand returned to its normal color.

“Where am I?”

Fyren’s voice was harsh and cold and it startled both Lily and Galatea. Galatea physically jumped backward, but Lily forced herself to remain next to the man.

“Mr. Fyren, you’re at St. Mungo’s. You’ve been out of consciousness for three days, but we aren’t sure of the nature of your injury. The potion you’ve just received has helped you to fully heal, although you may remain in a weakened state for several min— _hours_ … several hours.”

Fyren propped himself on his elbows. “I don’t feel weak.”

Lily gave a light laugh that she hoped sounded sincere. “Oh, you _men._ You never want to admit to feeling weak.”

Despite Lily’s protests, Fyren sat up further. He took a look around the room and his gaze fell on Galatea. He gave a small twist, then a violent jerk.

This was not the first time Galatea had received such a reaction from a stranger. Something about Fyren’s cold eyes, though, disquieted her greatly.

_Hurry up, Remus!_

“I know you,” Fyren said, narrowing his eyes.

“No, no. I don’t believe we’ve met.” Galatea’s voice was rather high-pitched.

“Galatea Belidolph.”

Galatea quivered under the man’s shrewd stare. Lily distracted them both by purposely dropping the bottle of the remainder of the blue potion on the floor. It shattered and Lily swore loudly. Galatea busied herself with helping Lily clean the pieces while murmuring her thanks under her breath.

What the glass had been cleaned, Lily occupied Fyren by pretending to make sure he was okay to leave.

_What is taking Remus so long?_

“That’s enough!” Fyren yelled after several minutes of Lily bustling around him. He grabbed his wand which was on his bedside table. “Get out of my way—”

“Atol Fyren?”

It was Kim, slightly out of breath (although composed as ever), accompanied by Daniel, Remus, and Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Fyren’s face hardened into a stony glare.

“Kim Vanderwood,” Fyren said hatefully, addressing Kim by her maiden name.

“That’s Mrs. Potter to you, I’ll thank you very much for not moving!”

Wands out, Galatea and Lily stood to the side, able to honestly say they wanted nothing to do with this.

“Fyren, I will not hesitate to use force to keep you still!” Kim barked.

“Blood traitor,” spat Fyren. “You are a traitor to the Vanderwoods, Kim! If there is one thing the Dark Lord hates, it’s a traitor.”

“Aren’t I lucky you aren’t him, then? And for heaven’s sake, Fyren, I’m _not_ the only respectable Vanderwood.”

“ _Traitor!_ All the Potters are!”

“You’ll have to decide whether I’m a Vanderwood or a Potter.”

“You won’t stand long! All of you! The Dark Lord—”

“Fyren, I’ve had enough—DON’T MOVE, FYREN! I’M WARN—”

“ _Haud Misericordia!”_

In one instant, Kim had been a magnificent intimidation; the next she lie on the floor, writhing in absolute pain.

Galatea screamed, recognizing the spell that had been used on her baby brother.

The remainder of the Aurors looked as though to move forward.

“Don’t move or I’ll kill her,” Fyren warned.

Without thinking, Lily whipped around and flung Fyren’s wand from his hand. Before anyone could react, he had Disapparated.

Kim lie on the floor in a spreading pool of her own blood.

“Stand back!” Lily ordered sharply. Even her boss complied.

Quickly, Lily analyzed the damage done to Kim. Despairingly, Lily realized that Kim had been hit in the heart with the Pitiless Curse.

“Lily?” Daniel spoke up, his voice cracking.

Lily looked up into the faces of her friends. “She’s alive, but we have to help her now if we want her to stay that way.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

James spoke to Lily, but his eyes never left his mother’s face. “Lily, do you think she _will_ wake up?”

XXXX

“Atol Fyren?” Athea had on her Prosecutor Face, and she was undoubtedly mentally scanning his criminal record. “He’s conned his way out of Azkaban more times than I’d like to know—”

“You know anyway, don’t you?”

“Nine, but that’s not the point. Fyren is _dangerous_.”

XXXX

“Go get James!”

“What?”

“James and Daniel; go get James and Daniel.” 


	9. Of Feuds and Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I own Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, and Atol Fyren. Keri Noble owns the song “Piece of My Heart.” JK Rowling owns everything else. For which I am insanely jealous of her. 

**Author’s Note:** Everyone! Three BIG-BIG-BIG cheers for Kratosgirl1702!!!!! She has agreed to update my story once while I’m in France so you won’t have to wait for more than two weeks to hear from me again! Hip-hip … HOORAY! Hip-hip … HOORAY! Hip-hip … HOORAY!!! We all love her! Much Love, Serena V.

**Chloe:** It took me a while to understand what a Mary Sue was, and for the longest time I didn’t understand “AU.” Fluff, though … instant bunny visual. Aww, thanks! Ditto to you—on your grandmother. Actually, it’s two out of three—I’m still holding out for the third. It’s very possible they do have one, but I’m not _positive_. The year in France is an exchange sponsored by the Rotary club. Rotary International sponsored about 8,000 students worldwide for exchanges to various countries. It’s a wonderful program—the best, even. Much Love, Serena V.

**Anonymous/24.166.61.46:** Actually, I got your review just as I was about to post. But you _are_ special! I rushed over to my documents page and typed up a response just as I was about to post. Not to mention that everyone who reviews is special—you make me sooo happy. Ahh, Kim (I’m having serious typing problems—I just typed “Kim” as “Jum”). I certainly hope she survives as well. Will she? Maybe yes … maybe no. Much Love, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl1702:** Well … I sent you an email … which you know by now because by the time I opened this document and saw that it’s chapter nine already (my problem chapter is fourteen … and I’m having some issues with twelve) I decided not to squoosh in a chapter before my camping trip. People just had to survive the week with that little cliffhanger. Anyhoo (it’s been a long time since I’ve said that), this chapter is my “goodbye I’m going to Europe!” chapter, and you’ll post the next one for me. But I’ve already sent you an email or two regarding this. And you’re the only voter as to my review response question so your vote is winning by both a small margin and a landslide. Oh, and on Kim, since you’re so special you get a little clue. I was doing some research on James’s parents and I found that both of them died of natural causes. So, in my last version, Kim was murdered soon after this point of the story and Daniel was later killed by Death Eaters. Both have been changed. Much Love, Serena V.

**TMAL:** Hmm … perhaps I am, perhaps I am … no way to tell what’s going on in my head, is there? I’ll tell you this much: this isn’t the last you’ll see of Fyren. Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Nine

_I can hear us laughing_

_I remember every part_

_I’ve got everything we ever did_

_Tattooed on my heart_

_There’s a cold wind comin’ in_

_Blowing us apart_

_Until the summer brings us back_

_Know you’ve got a piece of my heart_

**_(“Piece of My Heart” by Keri Noble)_ **

Saturday November 11, 1978 

_ Spell Name: _ _Pitiless Curse_

_Incantation:_ Haud Misericordia

_ Discovered: _ _November 1142_

_ Outlawed: _ _February 1143_

_ Reason for Outlawing: _ _A victim of this curse will suffer from pain and possible physical mutilation far worse that even the Cruciatus Curse_

_ Effects of Spell: _ _When exercised properly, the Pitiless Curse damages and deranged the body from the inside out, ultimately leading to death from blood loss; blood loss from pressure. This spell is fatal to nearly all children under the age of three, resulting in an extremely painful death from internal bleeding. Although internal bleeding can be stopped, the child’s life cannot be saved, except in one case in 1894. Those over the age of three may recover if immediate expert medical attention is sought. When exercised improperly, victim will receive a light shock, but no further damage will occur._

_ Additional Information: _ _As with any spell, the Pitiless Curse can be executed without incantation, if cast by a wizard/witch powerful enough. When this occurs, the spell is usually backed with such a fierce power that the victim, regardless of age, will die a grievous death within five minutes. It should also be noted that even after a victim is stabilized, small amounts of stress (physical, emotional, et cetera) may still cause death. The victim is at risk for this for up to two months, or until internal wounds are healed._

_See also: Cruciatus Curse, Killing Curse_

Lily sighed and closed _A Quick Reference to Illegal Spells and Curses._ She glanced across the room at Daniel and James sitting at Kim’s bedside. Neither of them had let any other Healer near her except Lily. It was nice that they trusted her, but it put her under incredible pressure. What if Kim died under her care?

Lily sighed again. She had done all she could for Kim. There was nothing to do but wait.

Silently, she crossed the room and put a hand on James’ shoulder.

“Lily?” James’ voice wavered.

“Yes?”

“Will she be okay?”

Lily swallowed, succumbing to the tragic cliché that all people working in healthcare, Muggle or Wizard, had to face. “I’ve done all that I can. We’ll have to give it time.”

James looked into his lap.

“Maybe you two should get home,” Lily suggested softly. “If she wakes I’ll come get you immediately.”

“No.” Daniel’s voice was raspy and harsh. “I’ve never left my wife when she needed me, and I don’t plan to now.”

“I’m not going to make you leave, but it might be best,” Lily explained, her voice comforting and quiet; almost a whisper. “Kim is going to need to be exposed to absolute minimal stress, and it might help if you weren’t here when she wakes.”

“Maybe she’s right, dad. Mum needs some space, and we need rest. Lily will be here.”

Daniel reluctantly stood, only agreeing to leave for Kim’s sake.

“Go on home, dad. I’ll stay the night at your place; I’ll be right behind you.”

Daniel Disapparated.

James spoke to Lily, but his eyes never left his mother’s face. “Lily, do you think she _will_ wake up?”

Lily had to fight herself not to lie to James. “I don’t know, James. The Pitiless Curse has killed a great many wizards and witches, but there’s no way to know right now. I sincerely hope she does.”

“So do I.”

James Disapparated, leaving Lily alone with an unconscious Kim.

Lily waited alone in the dark for about two hours, until one o’ clock in the morning, when a voice interrupted her fatigue-induced stupor.

“Lily?”

Lily jumped and looked wildly around the room. At the entrance she spotted Athea, whom she hadn’t seen in months.

“Athea!” she whispered as loud as she deemed appropriate, and ran to hug her friend. “What are you doing here?”

“I was visiting Galatea, and she mentioned you were here. They told me about …” Athea trailed off and nodded to Kim. “She didn’t really go into details, but she said it was my duty as a negligent friend to keep you awake through the night.” She sighed. “To make up for me not contacting you since we left school.”

She and Lily sat at the chairs beside Kim’s bed and detailed to each other the events of the past months of their lives.

After Lily had finished talking about the various happenings with James and his parents (and her own), Athea told her about herself. Apparently, immediately following graduation, Athea jumped headfirst into studying law; she’d pored over countless law books and attended various court hearings and trials, taking careful notes and paying close attention, no matter how boring the subject matter was. Although she had defended Lily in her trial in the past March, Athea specialized in prosecution and had received her temporary license the week before. Lily, although admiring of Athea’s fervor, declared her friend a workaholic and recommended she seek professional help immediately. Athea defended herself, unabashedly telling Lily that she’d taken a two-week holiday and gone to Greece with Jabez.

“Where’s Diana?” Lily asked, not wanting to go into the details of Athea’s lusty relationship with her German boyfriend. Besides, she hadn’t heard from Diana since graduation either.

“America. Her cousin is getting married to some rich man from Washington D.C. or something of that nature. She _was_ in Luxembourg, since she’s on their Quidditch team. She speaks Luxembourgan, now; did you know that’s a real language? Or maybe it’s called Luxembougish. Anyhow, you should see her now; she looks fantastic! She’s all _muscle_ _!_ It’s amazing! _And_ one of the other girls on the team talked some fashion sense into her. Apparently, people from Luxembourg are very posh.” Athea shook her head. “But she’s still the same Diana; disgruntled and stubborn.” Athea downed the last of the tea that Lily had made over an hour ago. “So, tell me more about this.” She indicated Kim. “Galatea said you should tell me, rather than her.”

Lily relayed what had happened the previous day.

“Atol Fyren?” Athea had on her Prosecutor Face, and she was undoubtedly mentally scanning his criminal record. “He’s conned his way out of Azkaban more times than I’d like to know—”

“You know anyway, don’t you?”

“Nine, but that’s not the point. Fyren is _dangerous_.”

“Compare him to Vanderwood.”

“Vanderwood is more dangerous in the fact that he has the ability to kill without any show of emotion at all. Most Death Eaters are angry when they kill, but not Vanderwood! I mean, think of Galatea’s story. When she told you what happened, he was never angry when he killed, only times in between. The man is absolute evil! Vanderwood would flick Killing Curses at a group of children like he was giving out candy if the opportunity was presented.” Athea shuddered. “Not to say he hasn’t. Vanderwood is also more powerful in a sense of his spells. _He_ could perform the Pitiless Curse without incantation. On the other hand, Fyren, while having human emotions, also has an insatiable _lust_ for power, as in prestige, that makes him all the more dangerous. He’d do anything to please Voldemort. _Anything._ Did he see Galatea?”

“Yes. It was eerie, too. He knew her before he even heard her talk.”

“Most Death Eaters do,” Athea said grimly.

“Why? How do you know?”

“I study law, Lily, and thus study the lawless. Now, when Voldemort got wind of the fact that Galatea and Giovanna weren’t killed, as was instructed, he got quite furious with Vanderwood. But Vanderwood was too good a Death Eater to be murdered, so Voldemort forgave him after a few good _‘crucio’_ s. Now that the Belidolphs are under Dumbledore’s protection, Voldemort doesn’t dare try and have them killed. _Yet._ In the meantime, the Death Eaters are under strict orders to cause Giovanna and Galatea harm in any way whenever the time is fit.”

Lily heaved an overwhelming sigh. “Does Galatea know all this?”

“Yes.” Galatea had Apparated to the hospital and had been quietly standing quietly in the doorway. “I thought I’d come by to see how you two were holding out. I brought tea. Do you want tea?”

Galatea was shaking quite visibly and the teapot and cups that she held on a tray were rattling. Quickly, Lily grabbed the tray; Athea grabbed Galatea. Lily poured three cups of hot water and added tealeaves and Athea sat Galatea firmly down in a chair. 

Suddenly, Galatea looked angry. “Why?” she hissed, taking tea from Lily. “Why can’t I, _for one year of my life_ , live in _peace?_ In a few years I might want to get married! Have children! Buy a house! Why do these people insist on making normal life _impossible_ for me? I didn’t _ask_ my dad to infiltrate Voldemort’s Inner Circle! It’s not _my_ fault that he gave the Ministry information on them! I didn’t _ask_ for any of this! _Why_ can’t they leave me alone? It’s been three years! _Three years_ since they killed my father, my sisters, and my baby brother for something the Ministry told my dad to do! Why is this being pinned on me? Why can’t they leave me alone? _Why can’t they give me my life back?”_

Lily and Athea stared at Galatea in astonishment and watched as her impassioned face morphed silently to one of sad repose.

“Galatea, they don’t _let_ things go,” Athea explained softly. “It’s a big feud to them; their big ‘family’ wages war against smaller, weaker ones.”

“I could read hundreds of thousands of abnormal psychology books, and I’ll never understand those people.”

“Nor will I.”

“Or me.”

“Cheers.”

The three girls raised their cups of tea and finished them off. Starting suddenly, Lily dropped hers.

“Pick it up,” she ordered. “Quickly.”

Athea waved her wand at the broken pieces of the cup, taken aback by Lily’s harsh tone.

“What is it, Lily?” Galatea asked.

“Go get James!”

“What?”

“James and Daniel; go get James and Daniel.”

“Why?”

Lily smiled happily and stared down at Kim. “Kim’s awake.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

Kim gave a strained smile but gave a hacking cough into a handkerchief. 

“Kim, are you feeling alright?” Lily brushed Daniel and James out of her way to get to Kim.

“Just a little cough, dear. Nothing to fret about.”

XXXX

Lily jerked her head up and stared Prewett fiercely in the eye. “Listen Prewett, this had better not be some stupid plot to make me more chipper, because I’m not buying it. _I_ know what a promotion mean! Sure, it means more money, but it also entails more work, more responsibility, and more _paperwork!_ Work and responsibility, I can handle, but if I get any more paperwork than I already have I’m going to quit my job and work as a … something that would insult you! Paperwork is tedious, it’s irritating, it’s inexplicably _plentiful_ and this morning I found a grey hair!”

XXXX

James leapt up from the couch. “Listen Lily, I’m really sorry about what happened earlier, could—”

“No James, never mind that.”

James took Lily in his arms. “What is it, then?” 


	10. Of Reunions and Partings

**Disclaimer:** I own Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, and Isaac Wallace. “Rescue Me” belongs to Aretha Franklin. Everything else is the property of JK Rowling. Lucky.

**Author’s Note:** Thanks a million to Genny for doing this for me. I am in France or Spain right now (depending on the day she posted this chapter) and unable to do it myself. Genny you seriously are the best. Thank you so much. Much Love, Serena V.

**Mashiara:** I’ve really beaten poor Galatea up, haven’t I? She’s been through too much, don’t you think? I just pile shit on her. Yeah … more to come, though, more than likely. Tends to happen that way, doesn’t it? Everything seems to happen to one person. Well, there’s only one way to find out what happened that is _so_ important that Lily just forgets that she’s angry. Read! Enjoy! Drop a review, if you have the time. Much Love, Serena V.

**Kratosgirl1702:** YAY!!!! _I_ applaud for you, Genny. And thank you for actually reading my author’s note. I hate when people ignore it. I mean … I put it there for a reason. You know, if I had gone through last chapter more thoroughly I probably would have changed that Prosecutor Face thing. Glad you liked it, though. Therefore, I am glad I in fact did _not_ change it. I can be socially dumb when someone says something like what Galatea did. I try to be all sensitive, but it just comes out all awkward. You know whose fault that is? Annie’s. She did this thing a few years ago where she pretended that I hurt her and she was faking crying for, like, an hour and I felt so bad. Then she pulled her head up from where it was buried and she was _laughing_. I wanted to kill her. Anyhoo, I shall send you (well, when you read this … I will have sent you) an email to remind you. Thanks millions. Much Love, Serena V.

**PotterChick958:** Well, yeah. Fyren isn’t a very nice person … usually these Death Eater people tend to suck. And poor Galatea … I’ve been rotten to her haven’t I? Well, life only gets tougher … or easier. Which one, which one? Oh! We should totally start a “Down With Evil People” campaign! I have a few choice people I would like to see decapitated and/or castrated. Much Love, Serena V.

**Laura:** Going to France? Yes. Leaving you? Never! Abandoning you for two weeks? …a little, yes. However, hopefully my dear friend Genny remembers to update for me. That would be lovely. As for my year-long stay in France (to answer your first question … it’s a year-ish), I will try my hardest to continue to update. If it gets too hard … well, let’s not go there. Think positive, right? Much Love, Serena V.

**TMAL:** Ooh … let me read that excerpt I put in the previews. Hmm. Well, yours wouldn’t have been my first guess, but I guess … getting fired is a possibility, isn’t it? Psh. When chapters are written on a rollercoaster of emotions you can just _tell_ that it was written by a teenaged girl. Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Ten

_Rescue me_

_Oh take me in your arms_

_Rescue me_

_I want your tender charms_

_‘Cause I’m lonely_

_And I’m Blue_

_I need you_

_And your love too_

_Come on and rescue me_

_Come on baby and rescue me_

_Come on baby and rescue me_

_‘Cause I need you by my side_

_Can’t you see that I’m lonely_

_Rescue me_

**_(“Rescue Me” by Aretha Franklin)_ **

Sunday November 12, 1978 

“Mum!”

“Kim!”

“Quiet!” Lily stepped in front of the elated Daniel and James, preventing them from running to Kim’s bedside, “You cannot be here if you aren’t quiet and calm. I know you’re both _really, really_ relieved and happy that Kim’s awake, but you have to realize that even small amounts of stress; physical, mental, whatever; can put her life back in danger.”

Daniel and James nodded and Lily let them pass.

“I guess we aren’t needed,” Athea said, enveloping Lily in a hug.

“Well, I’ve got to stay, but you two can go home and get some rest.”

“‘Bye, Lily,” Galatea murmured.

“Give your mum my best.”

“Thank you, I will.”

She Disapparated and Athea looked at Lily strangely. “Doesn’t she live with Remus?”

“Practically, but no. She still lives with Giovanna, as in she goes there to sleep at night, but she spends most of her time with Remus. Giovanna works, and Galatea doesn’t like to be alone in that house.”

Athea sighed. “I can’t believe they still live there.”

“Giovanna doesn’t want to leave. Galatea said that she’s afraid she’ll forget her children.”

“Oh my Merlin, that’s so sad.”

Lily nodded. “Listen, don’t wait three months before coming to see me.”

“Promise.”

“I live with James now, in Godric’s Hollow. Number 10 Herd Road, flat number 80.”

“Should I, er, tell you I’m coming ahead of time … just in case?”

Lily smiled self-consciously.

“Right.” Athea winked at Lily before Disapparating.

Lily sighed and joined James and Daniel by Kim’s bed. It wasn’t fair how nonchalantly Athea was on the topic of sex. Lily was embarrassingly slow to discuss it even with her friends. It was hard to tell that to Athea though, who had let her inhibitions slip since Hogwarts, and would have gladly told Lily all the intimate details of her trip to Greece, had Lily allowed her.

“My boys,” Kim whispered tiredly. “How are my boys?”

“How are _you,_ mum?”

“Don’t worry about me, I feel fine. _How are you?_ ”

“Worried,” Daniel and James answered in unison.

Kim laughed, then put a hand to her heart. “Oh, I don’t like that; it hurts to laugh. It makes me feel like a Vanderwood.” She coughed.

“Fyren’s spell hit your heart,” Lily told her. “It’s probably best not to laugh.” She bit her lip. “Or cough.”

“Physical stress,” James explained.

Kim gave a strained smile but gave a hacking cough into a handkerchief. 

“Kim, are you feeling alright?” Lily brushed Daniel and James out of her way to get to Kim.

“Just a little cough, dear. Nothing to fret about.”

“Kim, remember how it hurt you to laugh?”

“Why, I believe I do.”

“Coughing will be five times worse if you don’t get rid of it. Quickly.”

Kim coughed again.

Lily shook her head worriedly. “You’re all congested, Kim! This is _not_ going to help with your healing.”

“I’ll try to suppress it.”

“No! If you have to laugh or cough, don’t stop yourself; that’s worse.”

“This healing process sounds complicated,” Kim groaned, closing her eyes.

“Actually, it’s quite simple. Don’t cause yourself any stress, I’ll make sure no one else causes you any stress, and you can’t leave this room for two months.”

Kim gave Lily a small smile. “Lily, I am a mother; it is in no way possible to live without stress. When you’re a mother you’ll understand.”

“How about minimal stress?”

“Minimal I can do.”

“Good.” Lily handed Kim a glass of blood red potion. “Drink this; it’ll make laughing easier for you.”

Kim considered the potion. “It looks like blood, smells like blood.” She took a tiny sip and spat it out. “It _tastes_ like blood! Lily, is this blood?”

“No, but it helps you to _produce_ more blood, seeing as you’ve lost quite a lot.”

“Right. So, exactly _how_ will this make laughing easier?”

Lily sighed and gently pushed the glass back toward Kim’s lips. “Because you’re going to _humor me_ and drink it.”

“Cheers.”

XXXX

After Fabian Prewett had a long talk with Daniel about the reliability of Healers at St. Mungo’s, he agreed to allow another Healer, Sunita Devana, to look after Kim while Lily rested for a few days. Sympathizing with the fact that Lily had not left the hospital at all since Friday morning, Prewett told Lily to take the week off, appointing a second Healer, Isaac Wallace, to rotate duties with Sunita. So, that evening, after explaining to the two other Healers the nature of Kim’s condition and the exact treatments necessary for her recovers, Lily Apparated home and was immediately greeted by warm, delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

“Honey! I’m home!” she yelled.

James came bounding, much in the manner of Sirius, into the dining room and grabbed Lily, squeezing her.

“James, sweetheart, I know you’ve been pining for me in the—what— _two hours_ you haven’t seen me. But, I can’t breathe.”

James planted a huge kiss on her lips.

“What’s the occasion?” she asked.

“We’ve got company.”

“Who?” Lily looked carefully into James’ eyes. “Oh no, it’s _them_ , isn’t it?”

“What’s wrong with _them?_ ”

“Nothing! Well, nothing when you’re separate. But when you’re all together, it’s all … sugar quills and Quidditch!”

“Calm yourself, I’ve got something for you too.” James relaxed his grasp on Lily and led her to the sitting room.

“LILY EVANS!”

Lily’s first inclination was to flee from the fuchsia blur that came speeding toward her, but she didn’t (although that was mainly due to the fact that it got to her too fast for her to react, and was squeezing her even tighter than James had).

“Diana?” Lily choked.

Her attacker stepped back. It _was_ Diana; smiling so hard she was barely recognizable.

Lily regarded her friend in amazement. Athea had been right; Diana looked fabulous! Brighter blonde had been added to her dusty, dishwater-blonde hair, and there were even a few tastefully placed darker streaks. She was wearing fuchsia robes, a color she’d sworn she’d never wear again after the past Valentine’s Day, but it complimented her skin tone. Her skin now had a healthy tan to it and she’d brought out her eyes by wearing light amounts of kohl.

“Diana, you look … _incredible_ ,” Lily breathed.

“I told you.” Athea joined Lily and Diana from the couch.

“No Galatea?” Lily asked.

“She left for a minute to get some apples; she’s making pie.”

“Is she still with Remus?” Diana demanded.

“As in are they dating? Yes.”

“Still? I thought Marauders stayed with girls for, like, two days apiece.”

“No, that’s only Sirius,” Lily explained.

“What about me?” Sirius came in from the kitchen.

“You aren’t cooking, are you?” Lily asked, giving him a peck on the cheek and a hug.

“So what if I am?”

“I’m going to call for Thai.”

Sirius grinned. “It’s okay, Lily; Nettie’s helping,” he said, walking back to the kitchen.

Athea and Diana gaped at Lily and Sirius’ friendliness.

“You miss a lot when you don’t speak to me for three months.”

“Hello, you.”

Remus had come in from the kitchen, robes slightly singed.

“Hi.” Lily gave Remus a hug. “What happened to your robes?”

“Sirius.”

“Oh, _really_?”

“Wasn’t my fault!” Sirius yelled from the kitchen.

“What did he do?” Lily asked wearily, prodding the blackened cloth with her wand.

“Athea told him about this Greek dish she had where they light a plate of cheese on fire. He decided to try it.”

“I had everything under control!”

“Thanks, Lily.” Remus pinched the material of his robes between his fingers. “This is better than before Sirius burned them.”

“My pleasure.” Lily raised her voice and called to Sirius. “Did you burn down my kitchen?” Not bothering to wait for an answer, she marched into her tiny kitchenette.

“Calm yourself, the only thing I’d worry about is your house elf. She seems to be, erm, hysterical.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress!” Lily’s house elf Nettie wailed, throwing herself at Lily’s feet. “Nettie tried to stop him, she did! ‘You’ll ruin Mistress’ kitchen’ said she, ‘You’ll burn it to the ground’! But he didn’t listen! Please don’t sack Nettie!”

“Nettie, I’m not going to sack you! Why don’t you set the table for dinner?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Nettie sniffed, surprised and relieved that she would not lose her job. “How many people should Nettie set for?”

“Eight.” Lily watched the little elf hurry off to set the table. She’d never seen her so upset. “Sirius, what did you do?”

“Cheese?” Sirius offered Lily a plate of greasy, blackened cheese.

“No, thank you. Now, against my better judgment, I’m going to leave the kitchen to you. Please don’t burn anything, and _please_ don’t traumatize my house elf anymore.”

“Deal.”

Lily left the kitchen and ran bodily into Galatea, very nearly upsetting the apples she carried.

“Sorry, Galatea. How are you?”

“Wonderful! I never knew apple shopping could be so exhilarating, and … and refreshing!” She showed Lily the bags she carried. “I got three different kinds.”

“You got a lot!”

Galatea was smiling, but tears were clinging to her eyelashes and Lily remembered that today would have been Noelle’s ninth birthday.

Lily hugged her. “Go make your pies, and save the apple skins; I hear they’re really good dried.”

Lily walked back to the dining room and watched in amusement as James, Peter, and Diana argued passionately over Quidditch. They stopped, however, when Sirius emerged from the kitchen carrying a surprisingly perfect roast beef, and trailing the side dishes behind him in midair. When everyone was seated, Sirius clanged his fork on his wine glass.

“I’d like to propose a toast, please.”

The dull murmur of conversation ceased.

“I’m afraid I’m not quite the speaker that James is, but we’ll make do.” He cleared his throat, “When I was sixteen, I left my parents’ home; I just couldn’t stand it any more! Their pureblood obsession, and the way they’d … anyhow, I went to James’ house and asked to stay there, and I was worried his parents would say no, because the Potters and Blacks had never gotten along perfectly … well … _at all_. Well, this woman with black hair like James’, but longer and _much_ neater—”

“Shut up,” James mumbled. He ran his hand though his hair. “Girls dig my messy hairdo.”

“Whatever. Well, this woman came up to the doorway and immediately let me in. That was James’ mum, Kim, and in the past few years she has been twice—no three—no, _ten_ times the mother my own blood mother had ever been.” Sirius cleared his throat again and mumbled something about choking on a bit of beef, even though it wasn’t cut yet. “A few days ago, Kim was _inches_ from death and another woman I know; who I had, for years, been snappish and rude to; saved her. _This_ woman was Lily. Lily, you saved the life of one of the—” he cleared his throat once more, “one of the most important people in the world to me. I don’t know what I would have done if Kim had died. Thank you … so much.”

“L’chai-im!” James proclaimed jovially

“L’chai-im!” everyone agreed, clinking their glasses picturesquely above the beef.

XXXX

Monday November 13, 1978

At two o’ clock in the morning, James and Lily bid Sirius, who had stayed an extra half hour to clean (upon which he had insisted), good night.

Dinner that evening had been followed by the consumption of two of Galatea’s apple pies over talk of times at Hogwarts. The pie was finished off with James ceremoniously opening a bottle of expensive champagne (and nearly killing Galatea with the cork). Everyone then migrated to the sitting room and conversation then moved to the odd way Sirius parted his hair. Needless to say, this topic did not last very long, and as the chatter was dying down, Diana proposed a game of charades. After explaining the game to the people who’d never heard of it before, they split into two teams: James, Lily, Sirius, and Diana; and Galatea, Remus, Athea, and Peter. The game wore on for three hours before James, Lily, Sirius, and Diana declared defeat (Lily was very vexed that no one on her team had ever heard of the book _A Tale of Two Cities_ ) and a half an hour later everyone but Sirius left, and now, at two in the morning, Lily and James were finally alone.

“I can’t believe you’ve never heard of _A Tale of Two Cities_! You, who got an 'O' in Muggle Studies!” Lily hissed, pretending to be angry, but all the while smiling.

“Oh, hush! You thought _this,_ ” James jabbed his finger at his right hand, “was ‘muscle spasm’”

“Well, you were all twitchy.” Lily yawned. “I’m going to bed.” She turned to go to their bedroom, but stopped a moment. “James, why did everyone come over tonight?”

“Why, didn’t you have a good time?”

“Oh, no, no! I had a fabulous time! It was just so spontaneous; I’m curious is all.”

James sighed. “I thought it would be a good distraction.”

“For you? Because of your mum?”

“Well, partially, but mostly for Galatea. I know how she gets around her sisters’ birthdays.”

Lily hugged her fiancé. “You’re a good man, James Potter.”

She and James exchanged somewhat chaste kisses made their way to bed. 

XXXX

Monday November 20, 1978

Lily’s week off passed much too quickly for her liking, but the inevitable Monday morning arrived, beginning with James rudely throwing a pillow at her. Ignoring the feathery blow to her head, Lily ended up oversleeping a half an hour and had to leave the house without breakfast. When she got to work, she remembered that she had to eat properly, or she’d never be able to concentrate the full day. In a mad rush she practically threw a twenty-pound note at Mary and begged her to fetch her some breakfast. Of course, Mary didn’t need to be begged, and quickly left. Lily was waiting in her office for Mary when Prewett came in.

“Can I have a word, Evans?”

Still sleepy and lightheaded from lack of food, Lily mumbled vaguely and motioned for her boss to sit.

“Good Merlin, Evans, what’s the matter?”

“Tired.”

“Yes, that would make sense. Now, Evans, I’ve got something to tell you.”

“What?” Lily buried her head in her arms.

“I’ve decided to give you a promotion.”

Lily jerked her head up and stared Prewett fiercely in the eye. “Listen Prewett, this had better not be some stupid plot to make me more chipper, because I’m not buying it. _I_ know what a promotion mean! Sure, it means more money, but it also entails more work, more responsibility, and more _paperwork!_ Work and responsibility, I can handle, but if I get any more paperwork than I already have I’m going to quit my job and work as a … something that would insult you! Paperwork is tedious, it’s irritating, it’s inexplicably _plentiful_ and this morning I found a grey hair!”

“Really? Where?”

“Shut up.”

“And by ‘Really? Where?’ I clearly meant that I’ll hire you a secretary. Honestly, Evans, you’re the only one right for the promotion. All the other Healers at your level are so … mediocre.”

“You’ll hire me a secretary?”

“Sure.”

“I want Mary.”

“What? No!”

“Oh come on, Prewett! She can handle it, and she needs the money!” Lily gave Prewett a stubborn stare. “And I won’t accept the promotion without her.”

Prewett sighed. “Fine. You’re in charge of finding a new receptionist, though.”

“Deal.”

As Lily and Fabian were shaking hands to seal their bargain, Mary came in with a fresh fruit salad from Lily’s favorite café.

“Mary, you’re promoted,” Prewett said casually, as though she was promoted every day.

“You’re my secretary,” Lily added matter-of-factly, the presence of proper nutrition bringing out her more pleasant demeanor.

“There’s a lovely raise in it for you as well,” Prewett put in. 

Mary didn’t say anything for several minutes. She looked from Prewett to Lily, back to Prewett, back to Lily. After three minutes, or so, of this, she burst into tears of gratitude and nearly strangled both Prewett and Lily while hugging them.

XXXX

Friday December 15, 1978

James was in increasingly good spirits coming into December. Not only was he nearing completion of his training, but also his mother was doing very well, and was halfway through her hospital stay.

Today, he returned home from work in a particularly good mood, having just given Moody hell enough to last a week.

“Hello, dearest,” Lily murmured. She was sitting at the dining room table, immersed in a book on treating unusual spells.

“How was work?” James asked nonchalantly.

“Work is tiring. It always is. You?”

“Same old, same old.”

Lily set down her book. “I’m thinking of making a run to the grocery. Nettie says we’re out of eggs.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Why? I know where it is.”

“Because it’s getting dark and I don’t want you out alone.”

Lily arched her left eyebrow dangerously. “I beg your pardon? You don’t want me out alone? Exactly what do you mean?”

“I’m not accusing you of anything! The streets aren’t safe at night, especially for a pretty young thing like you.”

“Excuse me? I got an “E” in Defense class; I think I’m capable of taking care of myself, thank you.” Lily wasn’t sure why she was picking a fight or taking James’s comment personally, but there was no going back now. _Why_ was she so argumentative? “And don’t call me a thing,” she added. 

“Oh come on, Lily. Look, _I_ am training to be an Auror. Aurors specialize in defense techniques. _You_ are a Healer, who specializes in taking care of people who don’t know how to use proper defense techniques.”

Maybe she wasn’t entirely in the wrong after all.

“So, because I’m a Healer I don’t have proper defense techniques?”

“Well …”

“Being a Healer is inferior then, I suppose.”

“Lily!”

“No, no, you’re right. Here,” she gave James some money, “ _you_ go get the eggs, _I’m_ going to go do my ‘inferior’ job that ‘takes care of people who don’t know proper defense techniques’ and go check up on _your top-Auror mother!_ I’ll tell her you said ‘hello’!” With one last hurt look, Lily Disapparated, reappearing in her office. Mary had left for the night, but Lily would put any paperwork that needed to be completed on her desk when she was finished.

Stiffly, she walked to Kim’s room, trying to shove off James’ insensitive words.

Lily gasped. “PREWETT!”

XXXX

Lily Apparated into the sitting room, sobbing. 

James leapt up from the couch. “Listen Lily, I’m really sorry about what happened earlier, could—”

“No James, never mind that.”

James took Lily in his arms. “What is it, then?”

Lily shook her head. 

“Lily, I’m really, really sorry. I was being an arse, I know. Forgive me? Please?”

“James …”

“I didn’t know I’d upset you, Lily, I’m so—”

“No, James it’s not you, forget what happened earlier!”

“What is it, Lily?”

Lily swallowed. “It’s … James, it’s your mum. She … she died, James.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

Galatea pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. “This is just one too many,” she whispered. “One too many people I love, people who love me. I can’t handle this!” She shook her head.

XXXX

“Don’t say that about my mother, Vanderwood!” James shouted. “She’s dead, for Merlin’s sake! Show some goddamn respect!”

“You want to fight, little boy?” Vanderwood hissed, rubbing his jaw. “You want to fight for your mummy, is that it?” 


	11. Of Funerals and Fights

**Disclaimer:** I own the following: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, and Isaac Wallace. Lucy Kaplansky owns the following: “The Angels Rejoiced Last Night.” JK Rowling owns the following: everything else, my heart.

**Author’s Note:** So, sorry if you reviewed last-last chapter and didn’t get a review. Like I’ve said … I was kind of preoccupied. You’ll all be happy to know that I had many adventures abroad, one being getting horribly lost and separated from my group in London Heathrow. I have got some stories to tell …

**ellajobberknoll _(chapter five)_ :** I figured you’d been busy. I was gong to send you a couple chapters, but I thought you’d probably be at that camp thing. Have a great time, by the way … or if this comes too late … I hope you had a great time! Onward to your next review! Much Love, Serena V.

**ellajobberknoll: _(chapter six)_ :** In the original version I had Lily and James get the exact same marks but in different classes. I thought that was lame though, so I gave James an extra “O.” I agree, though … kind of funny. James is that kind of person who can goof off all he wants but still get good marks. Lily is one of those more common species … how sad for us woeful souls. Umm … if you don’t like the Beatles then you can just leave. Hear that, everyone? Leave. Much Love, Serena V.

**ellajobberknoll _(chapter seven)_ :** Oh my gosh … France and Spain were amazing. Well, except nighttime Barcelona. Lots of creepy men out, lots of girls in our group were … well … harassed. Other than that, though, perfecto! Beaucoup des adventures! I’m glad you felt better in time for Florida. It would be too bad to be sick on vacation. Um, guess what is amazing. Our tour guide in France/Spain (his name is Pascal, by the way) is perfecto. He (get ready for this) likes … to … cook. As we all know, this is extraordinarily rare in the male species. I’m in love. Much Love, Serena V.

**ellajobberknoll _(chapter eight)_ : **Gladly. Actually, a good way to do it is go to livejournal.com and type this into a search for interests: Lily and James. Don’t type “icons” don’t type “Potter” just type “Lily and James.” I’ve gotten a lot of cute ones that way. Black Bottom Collective is my boss’s husband’s band. Yes, she is also my mom’s boss. I’m soooooooo nervous about this Atol Fyren thing. So nervous. Much Love, Serena V.

**ellajobberknoll _(chapter nine)_ :** I love Keri Noble très très. Hey now … _I_ invented the Pitiless Curse. At least I’ve never used it. Hah. I have in my bedroom all these wands that me and my sister and our next-door neighbor made when we were younger and we played Harry Potter. Maybe I’ll try something out, hmm? Who am I _really_ angry at? Much Love, Serena V.

**bluetomatopasta _(WILAY ch. 25)_ : **Check the review page for your response! Much Love, Serena V.

**Amanda:** I aim to please … kind of. Well, yeah. She is kind of _gone_ now, but perhaps there will be some follow-up? She _was_ a famous Auror. Plus, we need to know how she died. Much Love, Serena V.

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle:** Interesting penname, first of all. Well … here’s the more you were waiting for! I’m feeling short of words. I’ve been awake for 21 straight hours. Much love, Serena V.

**Mashiara:** Well, you do have to put things into perspective when your would-be mother-in-law dies, I suppose. And I don’t know if James would go for that. You could ask him, but he _does_ seem rather attached to Lily. 

**Kratosgirl1702:** Thanks again, Genny. You’re the greatest! Oh … no, no. That’s what always has happened. You just forgot. I don’t know when I’ll update. Maybe tonight (Thursday) maybe not ‘til Sunday night … not until after the footie World Cup, though. Guess what I’m wearing, Genny. A soccer jersey. Yeah. Much Love, Serena V.

**Chloe:** Aww … your crying gives me mixed feelings. I’m sorry that you’re upset, however I am very pleased with myself. You don’t need to know that, however, so I will be purely sympathetic. Aww. Oh, yeah. I took all the tissues from your house while you were asleep. You should lock your doors. I could have been a murderer. Yeah. The French _tour_ that I just got home from was with EF, which also does a homestay program. _My_ homestay thing is with the Rotary Club. I’m not sure which you meant. Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Eleven

_The angels rejoiced in heaven last night_

_I heard my daddy pray “Dear God, make it right,”_

_He was smilin’ and singin’ with tears in his eyes_

_While mother with the angels rejoiced last night_

**_(“The Angels Rejoiced Last Night” by Lucy Kaplansky)_ **

Friday December 12, 1978 

“ _PREWETT!”_

_Lily didn’t bother to berate herself for screaming, nor did she wait to see if Prewett was there or if he had even heard her. With uncanny speed, she flew to her office and grabbed an acid green potion from the shelves lining the walls._

“ _Evans?” Prewett walked into Lily’s office. “Evans, don’t shout, please. There_ are _other—”_

“ _Please,_ please, _Prewett, lecture me later, I’ll listen to every word I swear!” Lily pushed roughly past her boss and sprinted back to Kim’s room._

“ _Evans, what do you want? Oh, sweet mother of Merlin! What the_ hell _happened?”_

“ _I don’t know! I came in and this is how she was!”_

“ _Is she … alive?”_

“ _I DON’T KNOW!”_

_Kim, who had been improving greatly over the past weeks, was pale as the moon, her hazel eyes open wide so that you could see the entire iris. A thick line of blood trailed from her temple and stained her face._

“ _Give her this!” Lily thrust the potion into Prewett’s hands while she bustled busily around Kim,_ “Give her this!”

_Prewett hastily took the bottle from Lily._ “ _What is it?”_

“ _It will help determine what happened to her.” Lily pulled back the bedcovers. “Oh, no.”_

_Prewett inhaled sharply and nearly dropped the potion._

_Kim’s sheets were completely saturated with a deep red, evil liquid, from her shoulders to her knees, covering her robes._

“ _Holy mother—”_

“ _Did you give her the potion?” Lily interrupted hoarsely._

“ _Yeah.” Prewett cleared his throat. “We should get more Healers in here if there’s any chance of—”_

“ _No, Prewett, don’t bother.” Lily furiously blinked away tears. “She’s … there’s no possible way … Prewett, she’s gone.”_

“ _Shit,” Prewett hissed lowly. “God damn it. What the hell happened?”_

_“_ Haud Misericordia, _” Lily whispered._

“ _Again?”_

_Lily nodded mutely. “What else could it be?”_

“ _Evans?”_

_“What?”_

“ _Where’s Fyren’s wand? Didn’t you make him drop it before he Disapparated?”_

_“I gave it to Isaac Wallace. He said he’d take care of it.”_

_“Shit,” Prewett cursed himself and flew from the room, grasping his wand tightly in his hand. “Wallace?_ Wallace? _”_

_Lily got up and hurried after him. “You think he gave Fyren his wand back?”_

“ _Well, honestly, Evans; what else could have happened?” Prewett stuck his head into a room where Sunita Devana was looking over a patient’s medical record. “Devana, have you seen Wallace?”_

“ _No.”_

_Prewett and Lily left without so much as a “thanks” and ran toward Wallace’s office._

“ _Got your wand, Evans?” Prewett muttered._

_Lily nodded._

_They stopped in from of Isaac Wallace’s office. With a loud bang, Prewett forcibly opened the locked door with his wand._

“ _Shit!” Prewett swore again._

_Lily looked over his shoulder and saw the source of his distress. Wallace lay, spread-eagled, on the floor, wand in hand, not so much as a bruise on him, but dead._

“ _Why didn’t I see this coming?” yelled Prewett. “I used to be an Auror, damn it! Why didn’t I see what was right in front of me?” He looked back at Lily and his voice softened. “Go on home, Evans. I’ll have someone else take care of Kim’s body.”_

“ _No, I’ll do it.”_

_Wordlessly and tearlessly, Lily returned to Kim’s room and cleaned the blood from her sheets. When she was adjusting Kim’s bloodstained robes and was readying to record her death, she caught sight of her arm, which she hadn’t pulled the sleeve over yet. This was undeniably one of the many sources of the blood that had been soaking the murdered woman’s bed; the vein in Kim’s arm had split. It hadn’t been cut; it split._

When exercised properly, the Pitiless Curse damages and deranged the body from the inside out, ultimately leading to death from blood loss; blood loss from pressure.

_Lily discovered, in horror, what had happened to Kim. Fyren must have come and used the Pitiless Curse on her, she had known that, but the direct cause of her death was now of her knowledge. The curse had been on her for long enough that the power of it had caused unbearable pressure on her body, and it gave out. Lily shivered, considering the terror of Kim’s last moments._

_But she still did not cry._

_Instead, she drew her wand form her pocket and held it to Kim’s veins. It was a spell that Healers used to determine the cause of death of patients who did not die of natural causes and it was used in accompaniment with the potion Prewett had given Kim a few minutes earlier. Even though Lily was certain that it had been the Pitiless Curse that had killed Kim, she needed physical proof before recording it._

_Expecting to see teal liquid coming from the tip of her wand—which would have denoted the use of_ Haud Misericordia _—Lily was surprised when nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing._

_She used a different spell which was used to confirm a patient’s death by natural causes. She said the incantation and waved her wand over Kim. I cloud colored brown appeared and lingered over her body for a few seconds then seeped into Lily’s wand. Puzzled, Lily summoned a book from her office and looked the color up. She had never seen it before._

A light brown cloud will denote the death of a person by symptoms related to a cough. For example—

_Fyren had come back and killed Wallace to retrieve his wand. Meaning to kill Kim, he must have come to her room to find her dead already. She had been meant to be murdered._

_But it was her cough._

_A cough._

_The great Kim Potter—renowned Auror, loving wife and mother, not to mention a wonderful person—had died of a cough._

_The weight of the irony of what had happened to her would-be mother-in-law hit Lily like a knife and she finally burst into tears, summoning Sunita Devana to finish the job, and Disapparating._

XXXX

Monday December 18, 1978 

“Um, h-hello. I’m, um, I’m James Potter, most of you know me; I was— _am_ , I _am_ Kim’s son. It’s really nice to see how many people care about and love my mother enough to drag themselves out to Godric’s Hollow to say … to say goodbye.” James coughed and shuffled his notes. “My mother was an amazing woman, she really was. Ask Alastor Moody; he’ll say she was a great Auror, the best, even. Ask Albus Dumbledore; he’ll tell you she was a wonderful benefactor to the school, and an excellent humanitarian. And, no offense to the other mothers out there, but if you ask me, she’s … she’s the greatest mum anyone could ask for. She was dedicated to every commitment she ever made, and not only her work and her community, but she devoted the better part of her energies to her two biggest commitments: her marriage, and me. I’m not going to say she was perfect, because she wasn’t. But Merlin, she was … she was pretty damn close. She somehow managed to balance all aspects of her life perfectly, flawlessly. I was always in awe of her poise and composure; in fact, I can only remember a few times in my life when I drove her off the edge and she just _ranted_ at me! Her and my dad were just perfect, though. I don’t think they ever fought. That was really incredible, if you think of it. Anyhow, I’m going to sort of sum this up: my mum … I love my mum so much. I think … I _know_ I’m very fortunate to have had her.” James cleared his throat and gestured toward Sirius. “Now I’m going to let my friend Sirius Black take this before I … ah, just get up here, Black.”

James walked quickly back to his place beside Lily.

“That was wonderful,” she whispered. “It wasn’t fake, James. It didn’t sound planned or anything.”

James didn’t answer, but Lily understood. She took his hand in hers and leaned on his shoulder. Sirius was talking about when he had moved in with the Potters.

“I can’t take much more of this,” James muttered.

“Oh, James. Would you like to take a walk?”

“Yes,” he said appreciatively.

With a small wave to Sirius, Lily stood and led James out of the funeral hall into the biting cold of December.

The place where the funeral was taking place wasn’t exactly picturesque. They had chosen a funeral home in London, and Muggles ran it. The location wasn’t exactly ideal, but to James the murmur of passing traffic was actually soothing.

Apparently James and Lily were not alone. A bit down the walk, someone was crying fiercely.

“Should we see who that is?” Lily asked James

James nodded so they both approached the black-swathed figure that was leaning on the rail that lined the walkway.

It was Galatea.

“Galatea?” Lily took her friend’s shoulders softly. “Galatea, are you alright?”

“No! Do I look alright?” Galatea’s nose was red as were her eyes. She was completely covered in black, and looked even more mournful than usual.

“No, no you don’t. “

Galatea pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. “This is just one too many,” she whispered. “One too many people I love, people who love me. I can’t handle this!” She shook her head.

“Maybe I’m not the best person to talk to.” Lily beckoned James, who took Lily’s place beside Galatea.

“Merlin, James, how is this fair? Your mother was so kind to me, James. How is it fair that she died of a _cough?_ ” Galatea asked, tears staining her pale face.

“I don’t know, I just … I have no clue.”

Galatea shook her head. “How are you doing this James? If I lost my mother I don’t know how I would live. How are you being so strong about this?”

“Ahh, Belidolph. Pondering life’s questions, are we?”

An unwelcome voice had joined them. James Vanderwood, mockingly dressed in black, walked serenely over to Lily, James and Galatea. The sight of him sent Galatea off into tears again.

“Vanderwood now is a bad time. Please, go off and play with the other Death Eaters,” James snapped. He held Galatea’s hunched body against his shoulder and rubbed her back.

“But Potter, she was my cousin. I am as welcome here as you.”

“No you are not!” Lily seethed.

Vanderwood leaned coolly against the railing. “Oh, it _is_ such a shame to see dear Kim go.”

“Go to hell, Vanderwood.”

Vanderwood smirked. “Now, Potter, that’s no way to talk to a relative.”

James’ face reddened. This pleased Vanderwood, and he continued to antagonize him.

“She had it coming, you know,” he said nonchalantly. “Pity the cough got to her first. Meddling fool of a woman, a shame to the Vanderwood name! It was only a matter of time before someone—”

Vanderwood never finished his sentence because James had lost all control of his temper and had, quite rightly, hit Vanderwood square in the jaw.

“Don’t say that about my mother, Vanderwood!” James shouted. “She’s dead, for Merlin’s sake! Show some goddamn respect!”

“You want to fight, little boy?” Vanderwood hissed, rubbing his jaw. “You want to fight for your mummy, is that it?”

“James…” Lily looked nervous.

“Oh, Merlin,” Galatea whimpered.

James took another swing at Vanderwood. “Yes, Vanderwood! That’s exactly it!”

“James, stop it!” Lily yelled.

“You want to hurt me, Potter? Go on hurt me. It won’t bring back your mummy.”

As James hurled his fist at Vanderwood’s nose, Vanderwood caught it.

“James, for the love of everything holy! Stop being an idiot at your own mother’s funeral!” Lily shouted, getting right into James’s ear.

James yanked his fist out of Vanderwood’s grasp.

“You were named for me, did you know?” Vanderwood growled. “When I was eight, and too young to cause trouble, you came along. That was back when your mother approved of me, because there _was_ no Voldemort to go to! He didn’t exist yet! So, Kim named her first and only son after her _favorite cousin_.”

“Shut the hell up, Vanderwood.”

“My God, James, just ignore him!” Lily was feeling very frustrated with James, and she pushed him back and stood between him and Vanderwood. Less than a second later, James fist met her nose.

“Holy shit!” James shouted. “Oh Merlin, Lily, I didn’t mean to …”

“Very smooth, Potter,” Vanderwood said silkily before Disapparating.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God,” Lily moaned through her hands, which were covering her mouth and nose. “My nose, damn it! There’s only so much damage my nose can take.”

“Damn it, Lily, are you okay? I swear I didn’t mean to hit you. Galatea, will you find someone for help?”

Galatea nodded and disappeared inside the building.

“Oh Merlin,” Lily groaned. “I think it’s broken again.”

“Son-of-a-bitch,” James cursed. “God _damn_ it!”

Lily closed her eyes wearily and held out one hand, but left the other to still cover her face. “Bleeding?”

“Yeah,” James mumbled. “Lily, I’m so sorry.”

Lily opened her eyes again and stared at James. “You didn’t mean to, James. It’s alright.”

He leaned down and looked at Lily’s face. “That’s three times you’ve broken your nose?”

“Four. I broke it once when I was seven as well, thanks very much for reminding me.”

“I don’t like the sound of that. Will you be able to fix it?”

“Once the bleeding stops. I’m a Healer, remember?”

XXXX

Lily lay in bed that evening, nose repaired, but still a little painful. She was reading _Les Misérables_ , and she was feeling quite compelled to read all night, seeing as she had just finished the extremely long and extremely detailed recap of the Battle of Waterloo. The door was open, as it always was, but when James came to it he knocked anyway.

“Yes?” Lily looked up from her book, finding it odd for James to knock.

“Um … how’s … how’s your nose?”

Lily smiled. “Fine, like the past five times you’ve asked.”

“Oh, right.” James stared at the ground.

“Lonely?” Lily asked sympathetically.

“Yeah,” James admitted, scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact.

Lily patted the pillow beside her. “Come on, love. Come to bed.”

Halfway hesitant, James climbed in bed beside her.

Lily set her book down and James put him arms around her, holding her close. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“What for?”

“Being here. Being you.”

Lily shifted closer to James. “I’ll always be here.”

“Even after I broke your nose?”

Lily laughed. “Yes. As long as it isn’t misshapen or permanently damaged, I forgive you.”

“Thank Merlin,” James sighed. “I knew I picked a good woman to marry.”

“Excuse me? If I recall correctly, you had to beg before I said yes!”

“I did not _beg_ , thank you.”

Lily laughed again, glad the moment had turned lighter. “I knew I picked a good man to marry too.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“I want to live here,” Daniel said suddenly.

Sirius dropped his cocoa.

James glanced uneasily at Lily. “Er … dad …”

XXXX

“Are you sure that they handle them safely?” Lily asked of the neighbors (and the fireworks).

“I’m still alive, they’ve always paid for any damaged property; what else do I care?”

XXXX

“James, can I ask you something without you getting all …weird about it? I think it’s a perfectly healthy conversation to have as an engaged couple.”

“Fire away.”

Lily hesitated.

James sighed. “It’s about sex, isn’t it?”

“James, how—”

“Because, Lily, you’re the biggest prude I’ve ever had the pleasure to know and you _always_ try to dive right into a conversation about it, but then shy away really quickly like it’s going to bite you.”

XXXX

Hard, urgent footsteps raced toward James and Lily until a red-faced Sirius made it to the room. 


	12. Of Christmas and New Year's

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the song “Blue Christmas” by Elvis. I _do_ own Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, and Inez. I don’t own anything else. That’s all Jo Rowling’s. 

**Author’s Note:** Ahh, summer. Time of frequent updates ((knock on wood)). Hey! Do you want to know a secret? You know how you knock on wood so you don’t jinx yourself? Well, friend and I discovered something better: knock on your elbow and say “potato” in an Irish accent. It _must_ be Irish, though: “potehto.” D’accord. So, I’ve been writing chapters of “I’ll Be There for You,” right? I’m up to chapter twenty-four … oh my gosh … I’m having such a hard time writing it on so many levels. Anyhow, enjoy. Much Love, Serena V.

**Mashiara:** Ahh, yes. The infamous subtle foreshadowing, hmm? We learn it in English class and never expect to use it, then BAM … a cough indicates a soon-to-come death. Funnier things have happened. Well … we’ll see about Daniel this chapter, won’t we? Perhaps he wants to live with Lily and James … perhaps not. Oh, I’m such a closeted prude. I’m about the most liberal person you’ll ever meet, but I’m quite sure I was meant to be born a conservative Jew (the Jew thing is something completely different). I’ll listen and even contribute when my friends want to talk about sex, but I still hear a little old British lady in the back of my mind going “Oh, dear me!” and fainting. So … you aren’t alone. Much Love, Serena V.

**Some Anonymous person _(WILAY ch. 19)_ :** See WILAY review page for your response.

**Amanda:** Ohh Lordy. Well, to tell the truth, that wasn’t always how it happened—the cough. But I read on some site (highly recommended by JK Rowling herself for accuracy) that James’s parents died of natural causes. So … I won’t say how Kim died originally because it’d be a big letdown, but … well, now you know some of the truth anyway. Oh! You think you hate Vanderwood now … well … I guess it depends on your perspective, but something happens later that _may_ make you hate him even more. So … remember that clip of this chapter about sex? I am JUST like that. I’ll be like “Oh yeah … sex,” like it’s no big thing to talk about, but _really_ my insides are all uncomfortable. Which is weird. For me. If you knew me. Lord. Don’t take what I’m saying out of context. Anyhow, I hope I can pull off this chapter without too much embarrassment. I think I’ve just died a little. Much Love, Serena V.

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle:** Thanks! I mean … the whole sad think is what I was going for, so I’m glad I was able to pull it off to your liking. I’m in a weird mood right now. I’ll stop typing before I say something to embarrass myself. Much Love, Serena V.

**Chloe:** No, no—I got it. You hate me! ((sob!)) I jest. No one has to like every chapter, and to tell the truth, parts of that chapter I was a little iffy on myself. Please, if you have any suggestions on how to improve any of my chapters _tell me!_ I don’t compromise my writing to make others happy, but if I like your suggestion … that’s hardly compromising, don’t you think? Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Twelve

_I’ll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I’ll be so blue just thinking about you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won’t be the same dear, if you’re not here with me_

**_(“Blue Christmas” by Elvis Presley)_ **

December 25, 1978 

It was one of the most somber holidays Lily remembered ever experiencing. Not only was it generally a bad time to lose a loved one, but also any merriment caused by cards or letters was overshadowed by the sympathies extended by the senders, who obviously thought they were being considerate.

It was quite apparent that Christmas would be better enjoyed for Lily if she left to visit her parents in London, but it didn’t feel right to leave James and Daniel alone. She ended up telephoning her parents on Christmas Eve and telling them her predicament. They were both supportive of her staying with the Potters, and assured her that they wouldn’t be alone; Vernon Dursley’s parents, Malcolm and Francesca, had invited them to Surrey for Christmas morning. Raine and John had only held out because they thought Lily would be coming home.

The Potters’ home was very large and had a big, beautiful Christmas tree in their high-ceilinged sitting room, laboriously decorated with delicate snowflakes, and gorgeous round bulb ornaments, and candles in silver candle holders. However, Daniel asked that he come over to Lily and James’s flat, which was more cozy albeit less glamorous. Since Sirius’s only family was the Potters, he would be over too. Lily left extensive instructions for Nettie on how to prepare breakfast, and slightly less extensive directions on how to ready the rooms for company on Christmas.

After only _slightly_ extensive planning, it was Christmas morning. Lily and James awoke nearly simultaneously.

“Happy Christmas,” Lily murmured.

A boyish grin danced on James’ lips, delighting Lily that he was beginning to feel happy again.

“It _is_ Christmas, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” laughed Lily.

“What did you get me?” James demanded, leaning over his fiancée.

“I’m not telling! Get off, Potter; I need to check on breakfast.”

“Breakfast? We have to _eat_?”

“Yes, and it’ll be worth it.” Lily rolled off the bed and stepped into her slippers.

“Planning on getting dressed?” James asked.

“No; Christmas morning is better celebrated in one’s pajamas.”

Lily hastily combed through her hair and shuffled into the kitchen, which smelled strongly of ham. “Happy Christmas, Nettie,” she greeted her little house elf.

“Good morning, Mistress.” Nettie was busy sprinkling sugar onto diced strawberries. She never used magic unless she had express permission, acquired several times from Lily or James (preferably Lily).

“How long until everything’s ready?”

“Breakfast will be served at exactly eight o’ clock, as Mistress requested.”

“Perfect.” Lily left the kitchen and went to the dining room, where she was surprised to see Sirius present and seated.

“‘Morning, Lily. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas. Why are you here already?”

“Lily, people in _Japan_ can smell that ham. Half of the world has gathered outside this building to get a taste. The other half are either dying, don’t eat pork, or are vegetarians, or couldn't afford the trip. Merlin, they don’t know what they’re missing! Oh, and also I had to come to put your present under the tree so you wouldn’t try to see through the box or something.”

“How would I—?

“I don’t know, I don’t know.” Sirius eyed Lily shrewdly. “You’re wearing James’s pajama bottoms,” he observed

“Oh?” Lily tugged at the flannel plaid. “So I am!”

“Lily … _Daniel_ is—”

“First of all, do you really think that Daniel is going to recognize James’s pajama bottoms? _James_ barely recognizes them. Secondly, _you_ try wearing a dress to bed. _These_ are much more comfortable, thank you very much.”

With a small pop, Daniel Apparated into the kitchen, interrupting Sirius and Lily’s impending argument over pajama bottoms.

“Good morning,” he said quietly. “Happy Christmas.” He glanced at Lily’s attire. “I didn’t know this was a pajama-appropriate event.”

“It’s alright,” Lily assured him, taking his cloak. “Sirius didn’t know either. It’s just me and James.”

“Speak of the devil!” Sirius whooped, spotting his friend. “Prongsie!”

“‘Prongsie’?” Daniel muttered uncertainly to Lily.

“It’s ‘Prongs,’” Lily explained. “It’s a long story that I’m _sure_ James would love to enlighten you on.” Lily had recently learned of the Marauders’ misadventures as illegal animagi.

“Later! Later! It’s such a boring story!” James said quickly.

Sirius looked intently at his watch for several seconds. “Eight o’ clock! Time to eat!” he announced.

Nettie poked her head in from the kitchen. “Mistress …”

“ _Yes_ , Nettie, for the sixth time, you _may_ use your magic to get the food on the table.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” With a loud crack, a ham and various festive side dishes appeared on the dining room table.

Breakfast passed with much merry conversation, which pleasantly surprised everyone, seeing to how sullen they’d all been over the past weeks. Soon the table was bare, with minimal amounts of food for leftovers. When Nettie came in to, everyone else migrated to the sitting room, clutching mugs of hot cocoa.

“Where do we start?” Sirius asked excitedly.

“No, no. Wait a moment,” Daniel murmured.

Sirius anxiously sipped on his cocoa while Daniel stared at the cozy, picturesque scene: a live, green Douglas Fir, painstakingly decorated with hand-strung cranberries-and-popcorn-on-fishing-line, glassy reflective bulbs, and numerous ornaments displaying the many different depictions of St. Nick.

“I want to live here,” Daniel said suddenly.

Sirius dropped his cocoa.

James glanced uneasily at Lily. “Er … dad …”

“No, no! Not _with_ you!”

“Then … _how?_ ”

Daniel sighed. “The Potter mansion is too large for only me to live at. So much space goes to waste! I think, perhaps, that you and Lily should move into the mansion, and I’ll stay here.”

James gaped, open-mouthed, at his father. Lily managed to speak up. “But … Daniel, you’ve been living your whole life in space and luxury. Wouldn’t moving into a flat be … difficult?”

“ _Too much_ space, Lily, _too much_ luxury. ‘Simplify, simplify.’ _I want to simplify._ Besides, nothing’s been quite the same since Kim … since Kim … died.” Daniel smiled weakly at the somber expressions on the faces of his three companions. “You didn’t honestly think we’d get through Christmas without mentioning her. She _was_ my wife for thirty-five years; she’s not going to disappear from my life in a matter of weeks.”

“Of course,” Lily agreed softly.

“Anyhow, that house bears too many memories for me to handle. You two are young; maybe you could make new memories instead of living off old ones.”

Neither Lily nor James spoke, but stared amazedly at Daniel.

“For the love of Merlin!” Sirius rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. “Yes! Daniel, they will take the house, and will gladly give over the minute flat—”

“It isn’t—”

“Quiet, Evans. You want the house, don’t you?”

Lily looked at Daniel and tilted her head concernedly. “Daniel, are you _sure?_ ”

“Yes. Truly, I cannot bear to live there any longer.”

“James?”

“Merlin, dad. I don’t know what to say.”

“Is that a yes?” Sirius goaded.

James sighed. “Yeah.”

“YES!” yelled Sirius. “Daniel wants the flat, you two want the house, and I want to open presents!”

“We all win.” James smiled, throwing a wrapped box at his friend.

XXXX

December 31, 1978

“Did you get it all?” Daniel asked as he rotated an armchair in midair before setting it back in its original position.

“Yes, dad. The place is yours.” James flicked his wand at one last box, and it disappeared.

“Wonderful. Are you sure you and Lily won’t need help unpacking?”

“Nah, we’ll be fine. Besides, you’re busy tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Raine and John invited me to a New Year’s Eve party at their place in London.”

“London? All right, then. Have fun.”

“I will. Now get to your almost-wife and try to settle in.”

James nodded and Disapparated. An instant later he appeared in the Entrance Hall of his childhood home.

“Lily?” he called out.

“Sitting room!”

He walked into the sitting room where Lily was rearranging old black-and-white photos of past generations of Potters along the eastern wall.

“Having a good time?” he asked, coming up behind her and snaking his arms about her waist.

“Yes!” Lily turned to face her fiancé, face flushed and autumn-red hair clinging to her brow, “Despite the fact that unpacking is _so_ much easier with magic, I’ve still been really busy! I didn’t even remember that today is New Year’s Eve until I got to your bottles of precious champagne.”

“Oh, it’s not _precious_. We’ll have some later. Do you want to have everyone over tonight?”

“Actually, I thought maybe we could spend this evening alone. I mean, for the past five days we’ve been packing and moving and unpacking and rearranging and redoing and redecorating. Then before that, some random family would stop by to offer their condolences and would somehow end up staying for dinner. _Then_ before _that_ , ‘everyone’ would be over. We haven’t been alone for a long time.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

“Later.” Lily kissed James in what was meant to be a soft, short way, but somehow dragged on for a minute or two. “Right,” Lily breathed, as they broke apart. “I’m going to finish up here before we start—” she gesticulated at herself and James, “—all that … again.”

XXXX

Lily and James had spent the entire evening together, following up the unpacking with a candlelit dinner set precariously atop several cardboard boxes. They talked themselves hoarse in front of an unlit fireplace where Lily had come upon the idea of not kissing until midnight “to conserve energy,” she said.

After almost an hour James noted that there was, in fact, no fire to enjoy coming from the fireplace. They opted to sit outside on the terrace and await the fireworks that the neighbors never failed to put on at exactly midnight.

“Are you sure that they handle them safely?” Lily asked of the neighbors (and the fireworks).

“I’m still alive, they’ve always paid for any damaged property; what else do I care?”

“What if they burn the house, James?”

“Lily, look around us. This is the neighborhood of the disgustingly wealthy. If they burn down the house, we’ll have a better one in a week. Besides, they’re too far away to do any _real_ damage. Our yard is huge.”

Lily dragged her finger around the mouth of her champagne flute. “Do you think it’s a little … excessive?”

“Of course it is. We could house hundreds of homeless people on our property.”

“It’s good to know we have potential.” Lily shrugged.

James grunted in acknowledgement.

“How much more time until midnight?”

James glanced at his watch. “About … ten minutes, I think. Unless this is once again broken.”

“James, can I ask you something without you getting all …weird about it? I think it’s a perfectly healthy conversation to have as an engaged couple.”

“Fire away.”

Lily hesitated.

James sighed. “It’s about sex, isn’t it?”

“James, how—”

“Because, Lily, you’re the biggest prude I’ve ever had the pleasure to know and you _always_ try to dive right into a conversation about it, but then shy away really quickly like it’s going to bite you.”

Lily stared. 

“ _Well?_ ”

“I hate you.”

“I _said_ ‘fire away.’”

“Fine,” Lily huffed. She hesitated again.

“ _Fire away_.”

“Who …”

“Christ, woman, I’m your fiancé.”

“Who have you had sex with? Besides me, I mean.”

James covered his mouth daintily with the tips of his fingers, pretending to be scandalized. “Why, Lily! I say!”

“I shy away from conversation, do I?”

“Sorry, sorry. This isn’t a test, is it?”

“James! I’m not like that!”

“Well … you don’t know them.”

“Okay.”

“There was this girl between sixth and seventh years … her name was …”

“James, you _must_ remember her name!”

“Inez.”

“Inez?”

“Inez,” James confirmed. “She was cute. Short, bouncy, blonde curls.” He glanced quickly at Lily. “That’s all I remember about her,” he said hastily.

“Muggle?”

“Why must you unearth the details of my past sex life?”

“Because, James, I am not going to spend my married life wondering about it and being jealous. I’d like it to be all out in the open so we can get it over with.”

“You have this _incredible_ logic that I’m sure I’ll never understand.”

“Who else?”

“I don’t know, Lily! A few others.”

“That same summer?”

James puffed out his chest. “It was a busy summer.”

Lily snickered.

“Tit for tat, please. Get it out in the open.”

Lily suddenly turned shy again. “No … I don’t like talking about it.”

“Oh?”

“It’s _embarrassing_ , James!”

“Oh?”

“And really … _incredibly_ … immature.”

“ _Oh?_ ” James’s tone was filled with amusement. “Do tell.”

“Same summer,” Lily mumbled. “My parents—”

“Oh, Jesus.”

“Shut up! My parents were having this stupid function thing with members of my mum’s law firm, and she was trying to schmooze one of the senior partners—because she wasn’t one at the time—so she set me up with the senior partner’s grandson.”

“You mother—”

“ _Let me finish_ ,” Lily said dangerously. “I was … this is so embarrassing … I was so furious with my mother for doing that to me that I decided to get back at her … and I slept with him.”

“The partner?”

“The grandson, you idiot! And it wasn’t worth it, anyhow! He was a lousy shag.”

“Did your mum ever find out?”

Lily’s eyes got wide. “Good God, no. Have you ever met my parents? In their eyes I am a chaste angel and always will be, thank you. I would have had to get a disease or get pregnant or something for her to notice. And by then it would just be cutting off my nose to spite my face.” Lily sighed. “Like I said, the whole thing is embarrassing and was not worth it. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

James snorted. “I’m not. I have found it rather enlightening. So … you got back at your mother by shagging some bloke … which she never found out about?”

“More or less?”

“And—more importantly—does this mean I was the first good shag you ever had?” 

“No!” Lily exclaimed. “Okay … yes.”

“I win!” James yelled at the sky. “What a day for an ego boost.”

Before Lily had a chance to reply, a bright red ball of fire exploded above them, several more following in rapid succession.

“Happy 1979,” Lily whispered, clinking her glass against James’ and drinking, very glad to get away from the previous subject. 

“Cheers,” James agreed. He downed half of his champagne and quickly grabbed Lily and kissed her.

Lily inhaled sharply, having been taken off guard, but she quickly relaxed and flung her arms over James’ shoulders.

“We should _not kiss_ more often,” she said breathily. “To what do I owe this?”

“It’s a segue.”

“From what to what?”

“Well, to start, from the conversation that you started but were obviously not comfortable with in the first place to a lack of conversation that I’m sure we’ll both enjoy. And in a more clichéd segue; it brings us from the old year to the new.”

“Why are you still talking?”

XXXX

January 1, 1979

Lily awoke the following morning in an empty bed. Pulling on a bathrobe, she walked downstairs to the dining room where she found James reading the _Daily Prophet_.

“Good morning,” she murmured.

“Hey.” James rose from the table and greeted Lily with a soft kiss. “Hungry?”

“Not for _your_ cooking,” Lily said meanly. 

James pretended to be hurt, but reassured her, “Nettie did the cooking.”

Lily laughed and brought her lips to James’s. Far off in the house a shout reverberated thought the infinite amounts of rooms and hallways.

“James! Lily!”

“Sirius,” Lily said conclusively.

“James,” James corrected.

“No, no, that person calling us is Sirius.”

“Ignore him,” groaned James.

“It might be important,” Lily scolded. “Dining room, Sirius!” she called.

Hard, urgent footsteps raced toward James and Lily until a red-faced Sirius made it to the room.

“Lily, James, get dressed,” Sirius panted.

“I’ll pass, Padfoot. I’m in no hurry to go—”

“Moody’s orders,” Sirius interrupted. “London’s been attacked.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“Lily,” James stood at the doorway, watching his fiancée empathetically. “Lily, maybe they weren’t hurt. Maybe my dad and your parents were out or something when they attacked.”

“For the love of God, James!” Lily said in a scream-like whisper, turning around to face him. “That is _such_ a big ‘maybe’! _Maybe_ no one was hurt, and they’re just calling everyone in as a precaution; _maybe_ everyone within a five-mile radius was killed; _maybe_ that wasn’t Sirius at all, and it was a Death Eater, luring us into London! Those are all possible, James! Don’t trifle me with maybes!”

XXXX

“What is it, Potter?” Moody asked shrewdly.

“My father—”

“Yes, yes, Black told me. He’s in London now, right?”

“Um … yes, sir. But there’s more.” James swallowed. “He was at Lily Evans’s parents’ house, sir. They’re Muggles.”

Moody’s face twisted in displeasure. “Well, doesn’t that beat all?” he grumbled. 


	13. Of Messangers and Not Killing Them

**Disclaimer:** Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, Clementina. Those are mine. “Share the Land.” That’s the Guess Who’s. Everything else. That’s JK Rowling’s.

**Author’s Note:** Okay. We’ve come upon The Chapters. If you please, read the notice in my profile, appropriately entitled “Please Read This.” Then, if you feel like it, read the fanfic story my little brother wrote. He’s very proud of it. Annnnnyhow … Enjoy. I’ve updated the review response page. Much Love, Serena V.

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle:** Oh no! Nom de Dieu! Putain merde! Yeah … French profanity … taught to me by a real live French guy. Basically, I’m just as torn up as you are about the whole attack on London thing … read to see what happens. Much Love, Serena V.

**PotterChick958:** I know what you mean. A cough is a little, well, _disappointing_ , isn’t it? You have to understand thought, that that chapter in particular was written long, long ago (like … over a year), and I only found that James’s parents died of natural causes two or three months ago. It was sort of hard to completely reconstruct the goings on of the chapters so that she would have a satisfying albeit natural death. So, I settled for a cough. Maybe I’ll be able to make Daniel’s more noteworthy. Anyhow, well … I hope you enjoy this chapter. Holy mother of Mary, my brain isn’t functioning very well at the moment. Maybe I’ll think of something clever to say later. Much Love, Serena V.

**tropicsun:** I … I remember you! Well, I always remember people’s names … it’s just when I have to connect them to a face I have a problem. Anyhow, there is no happiness allowed here! This is simply a race: who can beat death; who can survive the longest? Bah! Humbug! ‘Happy’ is a curse word here. ((sigh)) I jest … mostly, anyhow. Sorry for the lame response. I’m having a bad time concentrating right now… Much Love, Serena V.

**Chloe:** I only have one further question about this “fluff” thing before I settle it in my mind forever in the pink bunny slippers (which are fuzzy): is “fluff” good or bad? I can never tell. Perhaps it can be both? My love, my only; you have every right to feel any number of things about my fic. The spectrum goes from obsession to loathing and includes many more things in between. Yeah, there will be drama in this fic (I believe it is the secondary genre … oh no … it was before I changed it … never mind). You’ve read it before, you know what happens. But deal, anyhow. I am never offended by opinions unless it’s flamey … which yours wasn’t. Je t’aime, dear. Much love, Serena V.

**TMAL:** Ah, you’ve been forgiven! Gah! Kim’s death! It was hard to do … although mostly because I had to redo it to fit canon guidelines (that is to say: she died of natural causes … even then I was kind of pushing it), and NOW I have to redo … well … _more!_ Natural causes? Bah! Humbug! I think Lily’s boss likes her too much to fire her. If _I_ were Lily’s boss I would like her too, I think. Yeah. Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Thirteen

_Have you been around_

_Done your share of comin’ down_

_On different things that people do_

_Have you been aware?_

_You’ve got brothers and sisters who care_

_About what’s gonna happen to you in a year from now_

**_(“Share the Land” by the Guess Who)_ **

Monday January 1, 1979 

“London?” James repeated.

“No, you must have misheard, I said New York City— _of course London!_ ”

“Shit!” James hissed. “Of all the bleeding nights for my father to be in London!”

“What? Daniel’s in London?” Sirius shouted. “That’s wonderful! More _great_ news for Moody! Let me tell you something; Moody is _not_ one for the ‘don’t kill the messenger’ rule! Now, _what_ is Daniel doing in London?”

“Lily’s parents invited him to a … oh no … _your parents_.”

Lily stared up at James, not letting go of him. “Oh my god, James!” she whispered. “Do you think they were after Daniel?”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” James admitted, forcing himself to tell the truth.

“Wait, wait,” Sirius interrupted, shaking his head. “The attack happened only—what— _twenty_ minutes ago. Why would Daniel still be there?”

“My parents were having him stay over for a few days!” Lily moaned into James’s chest.

“Well, then—”

“EVANS!” Fabian Prewett’s voice echoed through the house.

“Dining room!” Lily yelled.

“I have no idea where—anyway, I need you at the hospital _immediately_ _!_ ”

“Alright, I’ll be there in five minutes.” Lily pushed back from James. “You probably have to go check in with Moody.”

“No, he’s supposed to find Dumbledore,” Sirius informed them. “He’s not a licensed Auror yet.” he added teasingly. Before James could react, he Disapparated.

“I guess we should go, then,” Lily said voice laced with tears.

“Lily …”

“You heard Sirius; you have to find Dumbledore, and I have to … I have to go to work.” Lily hurried out of the dining room to her and James’s bedroom. She hastily rooted through her wardrobe for some appropriate robes to wear.

“Lily,” James stood at the doorway, watching his fiancée empathetically. “Lily, maybe they weren’t hurt. Maybe my dad and your parents were out or something when they attacked.”

“For the love of God, James!” Lily said in a scream-like whisper, turning around to face him. “That is _such_ a big ‘maybe’! _Maybe_ no one was hurt, and they’re just calling everyone in as a precaution; _maybe_ everyone within a five-mile radius was killed; _maybe_ that wasn’t Sirius at all, and it was a Death Eater, luring us into London! Those are all possible, James! Don’t trifle me with maybes!” Lily broke into tears. “And now I can’t find my wand!” she sobbed.

“I’ve got it.” James tossed Lily her wand. “I don’t know why.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Lily kissed James lightly on the lips and pulled him into a tight hug. “Take care of yourself, James. I don’t want a dead husband.”

“I promise.”

XXXX

“Evans! You said you’d take five minutes!” Prewett snapped as Lily Apparated into her office

“Right. About six minutes ago.”

“Well, if you were going to take six minutes, you should have said so!”

Lily raised an eyebrow at her boss.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “Everything is so hectic! There are people everywhere; injured, dying, whatever. On top of that, Mary’s upset about something and she refuses to talk to anyone but you.” Prewett’s brow was etched with worry. “I’ve never seen her like this before.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Lily assured him.

Prewett snapped out of his concerned daze. “Right. And when you’re finished with that I need you to go see Madam Kirk in room 289. She seems to be covered in pieces of broken glass, and she claims one is sunk into her foot too deep to see.”

“Alright.” 

“Then there’s a Muggle with a magical wound—”

“Name?”

Prewett paused.

“Come on, Prewett! What’s the name?”

“Hallock, is it? I think so. It’s a woman about thirty years old. She needs to be treated and have her memory modified as quickly as possible. She’s hysterical. You’ll find her right next to Madam Kirk.”

“Right. Anything else?”

“When you’re through, find me.”

Lily all but ran from her office into Mary’s where the girl sat, crying so hard her petite frame verily shook with each sob. “Oh, Merlin, Mary! What’s the matter?” she took her secretary by her shoulders and knelt at her side.

“It’s me mum, Miss Evans!” she wailed. “She was running an errand this morning where You-Know-Who attacked! They ‘aven’t found ‘er, Miss!” Mary gasped for breath. “She’s all I got, Miss Evans! I don’t know what’ll ‘appen if she’s…” Mary whispered the last word, as though saying it aloud would make it true, “ _dead_.”

“Oh Mary, that’s horrible!” Lily exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, dear. I wish I could give you the day off, but everyone is needed today. Will you be alright?”

“I don’t know, Miss. If they can’t find me mum I’m not sure I can do much of anything.” Mary looked truly miserable.

Lily was surprised. Mary, who had always slapped on a grin even in grim situations, and had always put a good foot forward, was completely despondent. Lily suddenly wanted to slap herself for being so insensitive. Eliana was truly all Mary had.

“Look, Mary,” Lily began gently, “I really can’t let you go home because I’d be gutted for it. I won’t have you do any work though. I want you to sit in here and if anyone comes in shuffle around some papers and pretend to be busy. I’m going to have a free hand fetch you some tea. If I hear _any_ word on your mum I will drop what I’m doing to come and see you, I swear.”

“Thank you, Miss Evans,” Mary whimpered.

With a fond smile, Lily left Mary alone. Once outside the office, Prewett swooped down on her like a falcon on prey. 

“What’s the matter, Evans? Did she say? Is she alright?”

“Tell me if you see her mum,” Lily muttered to him, silently despairing that there was yet another person who did not know the whereabouts of her loved ones. Herself included.

XXXX

Sprinting through the streets of London, James could hardly believe the damage the Death Eaters had inflicted upon the more peaceful sect of town. He paused at a corner, scoping the scene for a sign of Moody, who Dumbledore had sent him to find. He found him surveying the damage on a rather large and beautiful house.

“Over here, Potter,” Moody muttered, his voice reaching James nonetheless.

James jogged over to where he was standing. “What is this?” he asked.

“Nice old house,” Moody continued muttering irritably. “A family of Muggles lives here, or _lived_ , maybe. No one can seem to find any bodies in the house. Probably blown to smithereens.”

James cursed softly.

“What is it, Potter?” Moody asked shrewdly.

“My father—”

“Yes, yes, Black told me. He’s in London now, right?”

“Um … yes, sir. But there’s more.” James swallowed. “He was at Lily Evans’s parents’ house, sir. They’re Muggles.”

Moody’s face twisted in displeasure. “Well, doesn’t that beat all?” he grumbled. “Prewett!”

Gideon Prewett emerged from the house, covered in soot. “Yes?”

“Double the search party for Daniel Potter, and find out the name of the owners of the house. If it’s Evans, start searching even harder.”

“Yes, sir.”

Moody rounded on James. “I suppose that’s why you wanted to come, then? You want to be the one to save your girlfriend’s parents?”

James was taken aback and hastily defended himself. “No, sir! Dumbledore had nothing for me to do, so he sent me to find you.”

“I don’t care, Potter. I was giving you a damn excuse to pretend to be an Auror for a day! Get in that house or you’re—”

“Fired? You tell me that every day. You never act on it.” James felt invigorated, having actually received permission to act as an Auror.

“That’s only because you keep showing up anyway!” Moody growled.

James shrugged and ran into the house.

Upon entering he found himself in a once-grand entry hall, with a shattered chandelier on the floor. It looked as though a fire had been burning inside. On impulse, he climbed a staircase to the upstairs where some of the bedrooms were. He entered one; the master bedroom. It was beautifully yet simply decorated with a few tasteful pieces of art on the wall. There were two desks; both fine mahogany, although both chewed away by fire. What appeared to have been stacks of papers were naught but ash. 

Something told James he wouldn’t find anything in this room, and he left into another. This bedroom was quite empty. There was only a charred bed and a few small boxes, labeled “TO FLAT” in bold handwriting. In the room next to that, James found a full room, albeit full of boxes. 

He weaved his way through the maze-like stacks of singed cardboard only to find nothing, and moved on to the next room. This room was slightly bare, but welcoming. There was a double bed and a wardrobe and several paintings. James searched this room thoroughly, but found nothing. As he was about to leave, he remembered he’d neglected to check under the bed. Not expecting much, he sloppily pulled back the mattress skirt. He was surprised to find a full suitcase there, and decided to take it out. He had to open it with magic, because the zipper that fastened it had melted together, but the fabric was curiously untouched.

“Oh, Merlin.” James muttered. This was clearly his father’s suitcase. He not only recognized the various outfits his father had saved away for visiting Muggles, but there was also a label on the inside that declared “PROPERTY OF _DANIEL POTTER_.” “Prewett!” James shouted.

Gideon Prewett ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. “What is it, Potter?”

“I know whose house this is.”

XXXX

It troubled Sirius to discover the many people injured by the attack that, quite obviously, had no idea what was going on. It was his unfortunate duty to gather any injured person unable to walk and assist them to St. Mungo’s, where they would be treated and, if Muggles, memory modified.

_There are so many!_ Sirius thought. There were only about ten people unable to walk, but it seemed like too many. Ten too many.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably from his left foot to his right foot. The ten people that other Order members had found were lying on stretchers before him, and he wasn’t sure he could support more than two or three at a time with magic. He sincerely hoped that help was on the way. Besides, there were supposed to be more people helping him, but they all seemed to have disappeared.

An instant later, however, Sirius’s mind was made up as he heard a piteous shriek from one woman.

“Where?” the woman moaned as Sirius hurriedly levitated her and called for more people to get these poor victims to the hospital.

“Just close you eyes, Ma’am,” Sirius murmured in what he hoped was a comforting tone as he walked as fast as he could without endangering the woman’s life. “I’m taking you to the hospital. You’ll be alright.” 

“Hospital?” the woman nearly sat straight up.

This comforting thing was clearly not Sirius’s forté. “Yes, Ma’am. I’m sorry if you don’t like hospitals, but you need medical attention.”

The woman collapsed back down. “Take me …” she mumbled.

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” _Oh Merlin, I am horrible at this!_ he thought. 

“Is it … St. Mungo’s?”

“Yes, Ma’am; St. Mungo’s.” Sirius was a little taken aback, having assumed that this woman was a Muggle.

“Take me to see …” the woman trailed off, eyelids drooping before she could say anything else.

XXXX

“Sirius!” Lily emerged from Madam Kirk’s room as he was coming down the corridor.

“Lily,” Sirius said in a rush, “what should I do with this woman?”

“Have you identified her?”

“No, but I know she’s a witch. She has a wand and she knows St. Mungo’s.”

“Thank you so much, Sirius. I’ll take her.”

Lily conjured a gurney to accompany the woman’s stretcher and rolled her into room 291, which was, luckily, unoccupied. She drew out her wand. _Accio Apparition license_ , _”_ she whispered. A small card came from the woman’s breast pocket.

_Eliana Killough_.

XXXX

“So it _is_ the Evans house,” Gideon Prewett mused.

“Yeah,” James confirmed. He kept a stony, indifferent exterior, as Moody had taught him, but his insides were being torn up. His father, _gone_ ; Raine and John, _gone_. There was no way they could have survived this.

“We found a body!” someone yelled from below.

James’s heart and stomach jolted as he rose slowly from where he was crouching at the floor. He followed Prewett somberly down the stairs and to where Sturgis Podmore was calling them.

XXXX

“Mary!” Lily shouted, coming into her secretary’s office. “I have news!”

“What is it, Miss?” Mary was obviously still upset, but maintained a pleasant front.

“Come and see!”

Mary half-heartedly followed Lily from her office and down the hall to room 291, but she stopped outside the door. “With all due respect, Miss, I don’t feel much like peeking in on the ‘urt people.”

“Mary, trust me, you’ll be very glad I forced you to see.” Lily pushed Mary through the door.

“ _Mum!_ ” Mary screamed catching sight of the formerly pitiful Eliana Killough. “Mum, you’re alright! Oh, thank Merlin!”

Lily smiled. It had taken forty-five minutes to heal Eliana, but now she was in nearly perfect condition, only requiring an overnight stay.

“Mary, Mary,” Eliana murmured, stroking her daughter’s strawberry blonde hair.

“Mum! I thought I’d lost you! Miss Evans, thank you so much! I owe you everything!”

Lily shook her head. “It’s my job, Mary.”

“It’s not at all your job to make me mum a priority, Miss Evans! You must ‘ave ‘ad a thousand other people to tend to!”

Not willing to admit her heroism, Lilt succumbed to Mary’s surprisingly strong hug, but wouldn’t say anything more.

“Mary, _now_ I am entitled to give you the day off,” was all she would say before turning to leave and treat another patient.

XXXX

“Male or female?” Prewett called before he reached Podmore.

“Come and see it for yourself,” Podmore retorted, and then added as an afterthought, “Female. She was found underneath the kitchen table. It fell on top of her, I guess, but that isn’t what _I_ think killed her.”

_Raine._

James stalled by feigning a coughing fit due to the soot.

“Alright there, Potter?”

“Yeah,” James mumbled. Unable to delay the inevitable, he gazed over Podmore’s shoulder at the woman who lie on the floor. Immediately he felt guilty.

XXXX

“How many confirmed dead?” Moody asked Dumbledore, as the two men stood outside the Evans’ house.

“Two,” Dumbledore answered mournfully. “Such a shame; life taken away so disastrously.”

Moody grunted in response. “Who were the two found dead?” he asked. “Were they identified?”

“Yes, Alastor. It was two—”

“Dumbledore!” Gideon Prewett called from in the house. “Moody! We’ve got someone, I think you should come and take a look!”

“Three now?” Moody mumbled. “Is it the two Evanses and Daniel?” he didn’t wait for a response and walked slowly to the house.

XXXX

“Oh my God! What the _hell_ is going on?”

XXXX

James felt awful. He couldn’t help it, though, feeling relieved. The woman was _not_ Raine. She had curly black hair and dark, Hispanic skin.

“Who is it?” Podmore asked as Dumbledore and Moody entered the room.

“Clementina,” James answered dryly. “The Evanses had a live-in maid named Clementina. I never met her, but … I suppose this is her.”

“Thank you, James,” Dumbledore murmured.

The front door burst open loudly.

XXXX

“Evans, how is Mary?”

Lily was taking a small breather, having just cured twenty burns in ten minutes, plus removed glass from a baby’s hair without cutting her.

“She’s much better now that she knows her mother is okay,” Lily informed Prewett. She smiled. “You seem rather attached to Mary. Is there a reason?”

“I’m not _attracted_ to her, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Prewett muttered. “I mean, yes, she’s very pretty, but—”

“I know you wouldn’t date a girl half your age, Prewett,” Lily reassured him. “I was asking an innocent question.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess I feel responsible for her. She’s so young, and I feel horrible that she never got a proper education. She’s so bright, too. She shouldn’t be stuck being a Healer’s secretary—no offense meant, it’s a wonderful job—she should _be_ the Healer.”

“I agree.” Lily nodded. “I think we all feel that way. But you go out of your way. She’s being paid twice what any other secretary is being paid, she has a fully furnished office, and you’ve never spoken a harsh word to her.”

Prewett sighed. “I don’t know, Evans. It may be because I’ve never had children of my own, never gotten married; I feel _fatherly_ toward her.”

“Do you know what happened to her father?”

“Well, as you know, Eliana was only fifteen when she had Mary. The guy who was responsible refused to speak to or support Eliana in any way after he discovered she was pregnant. The scumbag took off before he got to know his own daughter. He doesn’t support them in whatsoever or, to my knowledge, even know Mary’s name.”

“That’s horrible.”

Prewett nodded. “I feel like I can help make their lives a little better. They don’t deserve to live like that.”

“Does anyone?”

“Well said,” Prewett agreed. “I wish I had the time to do like your old Defense Professor and spend years of my life helping people in need. I don’t, though. So I do what I can.”

XXXX

“Dad!” James shouted jovially, “You’re alive! And you! Raine and John! I can’t believe it! But you’re all—”

“I’m a millisecond away from adding an extra month onto your emotional training, Potter.” Moody snapped.

“What the _hell_ happened to my house?” Raine asked, shocked.

Dumbledore stepped graciously forward to introduce himself. “Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans, I am Albus Dumbledore. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yes, pleasure,” John mumbled, too disturbed by the great damage done to his home to be polite.

“Please, call us Raine and John,” Raine managed, although it was more of a reflex than manners.

“Thank you, Raine,” said Dumbledore humbly. “Now, as I am sure Lily has informed you, there is a—”

“Voldemort,” John cut in, finally able to gather his wits. “Yes, we know about him.”

“He was after my dad,” James continued for Dumbledore. “Because he’s a top Auror, and a threat to Voldemort. Somehow, Voldemort must have gotten wind of the fact that my dad was staying here for a few days, so he came to find him. I guess he came at a bad time … for him, that is; not for you, because … yeah …”

“I get it,” Raine said flatly. “This _Voldemort_ has obviously—oh my _God!_ Clementina!” She dropped the bag of groceries she was holding and rushed to her maid’s side. “Is she alright?”

“No, Ma’am—”

“Raine.”

“No, Raine. She’s … she must have been here when the Death Eaters, or Voldemort, or whoever came. They killed her.”

“Oh no! That’s terrible! John, what will we tell her parents? The poor girl!” Raine looked suddenly furious. “These people are ruthless! They’re awful!”

“That’s correct, Madam,” Moody agreed, looking pleased with Raine’s attitude toward the people he was constantly fighting against.

“We will take care of everything,” Dumbledore reassured her. “Now I think you should go to the hospital. Lily—”

“Lily’s in the hospital?”

“She works there, Raine,” John reminded his frantic wife.

“Oh, right. I’m sorry. I’m just so addled.”

“It’s okay, Raine,” James said softly. “We all are.”

“Yes, you’re quite right.” Raine was still flustered. “Well, anyhow, take us to this hospital.”

“Lily will be glad to see you.”

XXXX

Lily poked her head back in Eliana’s room. Mary was still there, kneeling at her mother’s bedside. “Do either of you need anything?” she asked.

“No, Miss, thank you,” Mary said appreciatively.

Lily entered room 291 and stood beside Mary, remembering her own parents. She didn’t know where they were, either.

“Lily, I have good news.” James had walked into the room. He was out of breath.

“What is it?” Lily asked quietly, greeting him with a kiss.

“We found them.”

“Who?”

Daniel, Raine, and John came into the room.

“My God! Mum! Dad! Daniel!” Lily’s eyes widened and he gave each of them an astonished hug. “This is incredible.” She, once again, had floods of tears running down her face as she joyfully reunited with her parents and with Daniel, and afterward introduced them to Mary.

While her parents exchanged pleasantries with Eliana and Mary, Lily gazed around the room, so grateful to have her parents back, so grateful that fate had stepped in and they had left the house before Voldemort had arrived.

It seemed now that this day almost had no point and it had the ending of a bad movie where everything turned out perfectly and everyone was back with their loved ones.

She remembered then the others who were not so fortunate as she.

XXXX

Dumbledore had called a quick Order meeting to seal the whole affair. It was mainly concerning the fact that only three people had died, and how to deal with that. The meeting was wrapping up in a matter of fifteen minutes.

“Before everyone leaves,” Dumbledore said, interrupting the flurry of activity that was so familiar to the end of a class at Hogwarts, “are there any questions?”

“I have one,” Lily spoke up, looking concerned. “I’m worried for Daniel and my parents. Do you think that they should perhaps stay with James and me for a while?”

“That is an excellent question, Lily. I’m glad you mentioned it. No, in fact, London is probably the safest place in the world right now. Voldemort does not like to attack anywhere he recently attacked. I would recommend that Daniel and your parents remain in the city until I notify them. Of course, your parents live there anyhow. Where I would be on my guard is the suburbs of London. Death Eaters will linger around there for quite a while, on the off chance that Voldemort wants them to return to London. They like to remain close. Any further questions?” No one spoke. “Alright. This meeting is dismissed.”

Sirius tapped Lily on the shoulder softly and she turned to face him.

“Lily,” he whispered, “doesn’t Galatea live in the suburbs?”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“You aren’t actually trying to hide something wrong with Galatea from us, are you?” Diana said crossly. “You must be stupid.”

“Well … she _hasn’t_ been feeling well.”

XXXX

“I am experimenting,” Sirius said imperiously.

“Oh? What is this experiment?”

“Not dating women.”

XXXX

“Galatea?” Although his appearance was harassed, his voice was calm and approachable. “Galatea, please come out! Getting out will do you good,” Remus coaxed.

“Going out isn’t the problem, Remus,” came Galatea’s strained voice from inside the bathroom.

XXXX

“Maybe she was mugged!” Diana exclaimed.

XXXX

Lily took her friend firmly by the shoulders, and stared her in the eye. “Galatea, what is the matter? You’ve been behaving so strangely.” 


	14. Of House Warming and Odd Behavior

**Disclaimer:** I own: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, and Clementina. Keri Noble owns “Look at Me.” Jo Rowling owns everything else. Unfair.

**Author’s Note:** Not much to say here. Enjoy. Oh! I know! I’m going to copy ‘n’ paste the thing from my profile right here: I will NOT compromise my work to appease someone. Some of my subject matter is potentially offensive, but if you don't like it then DON'T READ MY STORIES!!!!!! If you sort of twitch when you read it and feel yourself edge toward the "review" key to give me what for--STOP. Take a breath. Remember: this is fiction. I have warned you and you chose to read it anyway. If you feel that it is absolutely necessary to flame me, at least have the courtesy to email me at mistress_serena_vanderwood@yahoo.com and don't ruin it for people who actually enjoy what they are reading. I am not sorry for what I write. I will not apologize to you. You don't like it? Tough. We all have problems. Thanks. Much Love, Serena V.

**Chloe:** Well, to each his/her own, yes? I personally don’t mind drama so long as it’s well-written. I know I’ve authored a few bombs in the past. Hopefully, that’s behind me. Ooh … if you didn’t like Grey’s Anatomy, I’m not sure I would allow you to read my story anymore. In fact, I’m going to replace one of my icons with my Grey’s Anatomy one right now, just to accentuate how much I love it. Hang on. I do hope that the French are keeping up-to-date with Grey’s Anatomy. I love that show. ((sigh)) Of course I’m nowhere close to smut. That wasn’t me being defensive … sort of resigning to my own unfortunate prudishness. Don’t get me wrong, I have no desire to write some graphic sex story, but … well, I won’t go into depth about the extent of my prudity (I just made up that word). You know, a little innocent description never hurt anyone! It just makes me feel like I’m intruding on someone’s (fictional) private moment. Lord. I need psychological help pronto. Much Love, Serena V.

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle:** Good, good. It did feel a little funny not killing anyone off, you know? ((wink)) Who’s next, who’s next? Read on, my friend. Much Love, Serena V.

**ellajobberknoll:** Yay! I hope you had a FABULOUS time! Me, I just squished a bug on the computer screen. Gross. I need to go wash my hands. So, yeah. I’m totally jealous. Especially because—JESUS M. CHRIST—there’s ANOTHER effing bug! I HATE BUGS!!!! GO DIE BLEEDING CREATURES FROM THE MOUTH OF SATAN! I DAMN YOU ALL TO _HELL!_ That was directed at the *@%#= & bugs … not you. Anyhow, you must must must tell me all about writing camp! You do that … I may tell you of a few adventures I had in France/Spain, one involving a footie match and a large family of Italians. I _shall_ find the time to email you. I was just writing a lengthy email to a reviewer (lengthy because she reviewed, like, a million times) and we discussed ( _I_ discussed, in response to her review) why I like Sirius. It’s because he’s complex. I like complex characters. Fiddler on the Roof … must add that to my favorite movies in my MySpace. Anyhow. Email me! I’ve got gazillions of pictures! Much Love, Serena V.

**PotterChick958:** Yes, well … it’s too bad she was home, isn’t it? The Death Eaters _are_ ruthless. You know, a _nice_ killer would stroll into a house without a care in the world ask Clementina “Oh, do you know if Daniel Potter is here?” and upon finding out he is not, tip his hat to her and be on his merry way. Actually, I don’t know of any murderer who would do such a thing, but the thought popped into my head and had to be written out. I need help. Oh gosh. Next chapter. Everyone was so nice at fanfiction.net, but here people have these weird things called … oh, what is it? Oh! Standards! So all of a sudden my writing has to be, like, good or something ridiculous. The nerve, right? My point is, I am _soooooo nervous_ about these next few chapters. I got pounded in WILAY for the whole Lily/Ty thing, so … Well, I won’t give anything away. Much Love, Serena V.

**The_Marauders_And_Lily:** TMAL? Is that you? With a penname and everything? Will you be posting any writing? I hope so! Oh, that line you commented on: one of my personal favorites. Hee … Much Love, Serena V.

**Mashiara _(chapter twelve)_ : **Good! If I’d had my act together you’d have found three, but I went up north for the weekend and … didn’t update. Hee. I made up that thing with Lily and that “some guy” in, like, five minutes. Whether or not I was going to post it … it was _right_ on the knife’s edge. I think I made the right decision, though. I kind of find it funny. Much Love, Serena V.

**Mashiara:** Have I ever told you I like your penname? I’ve meant to. I like the name Eliana too. It’s sort of a twist on my middle name: Elaine. But I didn’t put it there with the intention of it being like my middle name … because that’s lame and obnoxious when people do that unless for parody purposes. In my opinion. You know, I don’t think I’d like a house that big. Although, it did provide well for a brief comedic moment, I suppose. What do you think? Much Love, Serena V.

**ellajobberknoll _(chapter eleven)_ :** Ugh, I know! Once you’ve been somewhere so exciting, you get home and it’s like … can I go back? No one had any sympathy with my having to leave early. “You’ll be back in two months!” Psh. I still didn’t want to leave. I am going to begin an extraordinarily _obnoxiously_ detailed email that I probably won’t finish for a week, but it’ll recount all my adventures in France/Spain. You do the same! I’m very curious as to what writing camp _is_. You won’t _believe_ the chapter I’ve just finished writing. Beaucoup de Vanderwood, but in a weird light. Aww! That _is_ cute! I might use that someday … Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Fourteen

_Look at me_

_Look into my eyes_

_Tell me do you see that I am always by your side_

_Or has the world got you down on your knees?_

_Come to me_

_Look at you_

_Look into your heart_

_Tell me is there room for you to make a brand new start_

_Or has the world gotten to you and made you dark?_

_Come to me_

**_(“Look at Me” by Keri Noble)_ **

Saturday January 27, 1979 

“I’m glad you could all make it over. Thank you for coming,” Lily said graciously, conjuring some tea for her friends.

“Housewarming visit,” Peter affirmed.

“Our house is plenty warm by now,” James retorted in mock-curtness. “We’ve been here for over three weeks, thank you.”

“At least we didn’t wait three months,” Athea pointed out.

Lily handed out the tea and, in doing so, realized she had an extra cup. She glanced over the group seated in the sitting room. “No Galatea?” she asked.

Remus shook his head. “She hasn’t been feeling well,” he said unconvincingly.

“You aren’t actually trying to hide something wrong with Galatea from us, are you?” Diana said crossly. “You must be stupid.”

“Well … she _hasn’t_ been feeling well.”

“What happened?” Lily demanded albeit quietly.

“I don’t know, that’s the problem.”

“Is she alright?” implored Athea.

“I’m … I’m not sure.”

“Tell us what happened.”

_++++_

_Remus was quite glad how well things were going. Galatea had left an hour ago to get groceries to make him and Giovanna dinner, leaving the two alone. Suffice to say, Giovanna had never been too comfortable around Remus, not because of him being a werewolf, however. Quite frankly, Remus couldn’t blame her. He spent a lot of time with Galatea, and Giovanna had lost her three other daughters. She was being protective of her._

_But now, having spent the past hour alone, the two had gotten to talking and Remus had even coaxed a laugh or two from Giovanna. Now her drawn face was lighted with a smile._

“ _So, Remus, tell me more about this Sirius. Galatea has told me a little about him, but he really seems like quite the character.”_

“ _He is,” Remus assured her. “Never a dull day around him, really. Then there’s James. Put the two of them together and the world could be destroyed in a matter of minutes.”_

“ _From what you’ve told me, I believe it.” Giovanna glanced at the silver watch that she wore around her wrist. “How long has Galatea been gone?” she asked suddenly, abandoning the potential conversation about the adventures of the Marauders._

“ _About an hour, I’d say.”_

_A look of worry flashed over Giovanna’s face._ “ _Do you think that’s a long time to be at the grocery?”_

“ _I’m sure—”_

_The door leading in from the entrance hall burst open violently._

“ _There she is now,” Remus said lightly, moving through the sitting room toward the door._

_Galatea staggered into the room from the outside corridor. She had no groceries._

“ _Oh my Merlin, Galatea! What’s the matter?” Remus exclaimed worriedly. He tried to take her shoulders, but she recoiled sharply._

_In a word, Galatea looked horrible. She was haphazard and even more pale than usual, but at the same time, her eyes were red; bloodshot. Sobs shook her thin body and she appeared very ill._

“ _Galatea?” Giovanna ran from the sitting room to the entrance hall. “What happened, darling?”_

_Galatea did not speak. Her breath as a series of ragged gasps. She started to walk to the kitchen, but suddenly switched directions and ran down the hallway, pushed open the bathroom door and vomited into the toilet._

_Remus and Giovanna could do nothing but watch her in a stunned silence._

“ _I … I …” Galatea began to talk. Her voice was harsh and somewhat pinched, as though her airways were closed. “I didn’t … get any groceries. I’m sorry.”_

++++

“I didn’t leave that night...I couldn’t! She wouldn’t let anyone touch her, even when she got sick. She just sort of cried all night, and it felt horrible, because it seemed like we should have been next to her, comforting her, but she wouldn’t let us. The next morning she took a long bath and told me I should go home. She hasn’t been outside very much since; she’s only been at Giovanna’s house, or my flat. She’s really reclusive and she acts sort of skittish. I don’t know what could possibly be wrong, and I’m so worried about her,” Remus finished. He looked up from her tea at Lily. “Is there a spell that can make a person act like that?”

“Well, there are definitely numerous curses that can each cause one or two of the, shall we call them ‘symptoms’ that Galatea was experiencing. It _is_ a possibility that all these curses were used simultaneously, but the probability of that is very small, and these so-called ‘symptoms’ would wear off eventually, even without a coutercurse,” Lily pondered aloud. “I would say that whatever happened to her actually had little to do with magic. Either that or it was magic of a different sort that traumatized her rather than directly causing these ‘symptoms.’”

“It was probably Vanderwood,” growled James. “I don’t know what else he could have done to her, but there is no doubt in my mind that he has something to do with it.”

“My Merlin, hasn’t he done enough?” Peter gasped.

“She didn’t crack after what he did to her sisters and brother,” Sirius mused. “She’s pretty damn tough.”

“Maybe she’ll feel better if we get her to go out for a while,” suggested Diana.

“You know, Di, not everyone likes being outside as much as you do,” Athea pointed out matter-of-factly.

“Yes, and that’s wonderful to know. Anyhow, I think that going out would occupy her mind, so she wouldn’t have time to mull over … whatever.”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Remus affirmed.

“Why don’t we all figure out when we’re free next,” declared Sirius.

“Well, I work for myself, so I’m free any time,” Athea offered.

“I’m off until March,” Diana put in.

“I’m out of work,” Remus added lightly.

“The fourteenth of February,” Lily said.

“That’s a Wednesday, though.”

“Prewett likes me, so I decided to take Valentine’s Day off, and he said nothing of it. Besides, everywhere’s too crowded on weekends. Sirius? James? Peter?”

“Moody likes you too, Lily,” James stated flatly. “Unfortunately, that will not get me a Wednesday off.”

“If Moody likes me, tell him you want the day off because I asked you to take it off!” Lily pleaded. “It’s perfect!”

“February fourteenth is fine for me,” Peter confirmed. “I’m off that whole week.”

“And me,” Sirius agreed. “I give myself the day off for being such a good employee.”

“Perfect.” Lily smiled brightly. “All we need is the okay from Moody and we’re set.”

James sighed. “Fine. I’ll ask him, but he won’t like it.”

Lily beamed appreciatively at him, but then frowned. “Wait. It’s Valentine’s Day. Obviously, this is no problem for me and James, or Galatea and Remus, but what about the rest of you?”

“Jabez will be in Italy,” Athea grumbled.

Diana and Peter mumbled something about not seeing anyone.

“Sirius?” Lily implored.

“I am experimenting,” Sirius said imperiously.

“Oh? What is this experiment?”

“Not dating women.”

“As opposed to …”

“Dating women.”

“So, you date men?”

“No!”

“Right. Well, how is the experiment going?”

Sirius glared. “Very badly.”

“So, February the fourteenth it is!” Athea cut in loudly.

There was a general agreement.

“She won’t go out if she thinks it’s for her,” Remus said. “Is there an excuse we can use?”

“Besides Valentine’s Day?”

“Right.”

Everyone thought a moment. Suddenly James snapped his fingers. “I know! My birthday! It’ll be a belated birthday thing!”

“That’s good, I suppose, except we never do anything for anyone else’s birthday.”

“Oh! I know! I’ll be getting my license that week too! It’ll be a ‘congratulations, James you got your license, and by the way, but purely as a side note, happy birthday!’”

XXXX

Wednesday February 14, 1979

Lily and James Apparated to Remus’ flat at half past noon. They were the last ones to arrive and they found all their friends, except Remus and Galatea, sitting on the shabby furniture in the sitting room.

“Hi.”

Lily and James greeted each of their friends.

“How was your morning?” Athea asked bitterly. “Was it terribly romantic.”

“Valentine’s Day is overrated,” James groaned. “It was invented by Muggle greeting card companies as an excuse to make money and to make single people feel miserable.”

“It was not!” Lily protested. “It was invented because St. Valentine did … something … oh, what was it? Oh! He did something holy and now everyone celebrates it.” 

“Terribly romantic,” James said in response to Athea’s question.

“Where are Galatea and Remus?” asked Lily.

“Remus is in the kitchen at the moment, which you should know because you just came in _through_ the kitchen, plus he’s visible from where I’m sitting. Galatea disappeared to … where did she go?” Sirius looked around the room as though Galatea might have been hiding behind the sofa.

The question was answered a moment later. Remus came rushing into the sitting room and waved hello to James and Lily before bustling back out and stopping at the bathroom door and knocking softly on it.

“Galatea?” Although his appearance was harassed, his voice was calm and approachable. “Galatea, please come out! Getting out will do you good,” Remus coaxed.

“Going out isn’t the problem, Remus,” came Galatea’s strained voice from inside the bathroom.

“What is it, then, darling?”

“Just give me a moment, please.”

Remus walked back to the sitting room. “She’s been in there for the longest time,” he mused forlornly.

“She’s probably nervous,” Lily assured him, “You said she hasn’t been out in a while. Whatever happened must have given her a scare.”

“Maybe she was mugged!” Diana exclaimed. “That happened to my aunt once! Some thug came and stole her purse or something while she was walking through London! She wouldn’t go outside for weeks.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Remus’s response was sort of halfhearted. He jumped slightly as the bathroom door opened. He immediately stood but he didn’t need to move because Galatea ran across the room and all but threw herself into his arms. “Galatea, are you alright?”

“Fine, I’m fine,” she said, her voice slightly muffled and rather pinched.

“Are you sure?”

Galatea nodded.

Remus looked doubtful, but he nodded to everyone else. “Let’s go.”

“Hogsmeade?” Sirius asked eagerly.

Remus nodded again. “For old time’s sake.” He looked into Galatea’s eyes. “Are you _sure_ you’re alright?”

“I’m positive. Just a bit … I’m a bit _tired_ is all. Let’s go. I need to … I need to … get out.”

XXXX

Former classmates, including Rosmerta Strohoff, who now worked there along with her mother, Angelle, welcomed the Marauders warmly at the Three Broomsticks.

Of course, a big scene was made, and the boys grandiosely presented Diana, Athea, Lily, and Galatea, who, as company of the Marauders, were warmly welcomed as well.

After the crowds had backed down, everyone was able to order a drink and Angelle offered to make them something special. She brought out a small luncheon for the eight of them, immediately prompting them all to raise a big fuss again to thank her.

Lunch was finished now, and most everyone was on their third drink except Galatea, who was being unusually quiet and only sipping at her ice water. Lily noticed this and tapped her shoulder.

“Galatea, I’m going to … um, fix my makeup. Would you come with me?”

“Why do girls always go in packs to the bathroom?” James asked. “I can’t comprehend it!”

“That’s because you’re a man, honey. The answer is beyond your mental capabilities,” Lily explained as she grabbed her purse and pulled Galatea from her chair.

“Why do you need _me_ to fix your makeup?” Galatea demanded quietly when Lily had reached the bathroom.

Lily took her friend firmly by the shoulders, and stared her in the eye. “Galatea, what is the matter? You’ve been behaving so strangely.”

Galatea looked as though she wanted to break down and pour out her soul to Lily, but she bit her lip.

“Galatea …” Lily continued to prod.

“I … I’ve just been thinking about … about how last year at the, um, at the dance thing I … uh … I killed Tehar. I know it was a long time ago, but I still feel guilty about … about letting you take the blame.”

Lily’s brow furrowed. “That’s what all this about? The silence? The ice water? The barricading yourself in the bathroom?”

“I was … I was thinking! You know how I get when I think!”

Lily sighed, recalling many times when Galatea had kept to herself when thoughts of her sisters plagued her mind. “I suppose … yes. Remus is really worried about you, though!”

“I know he is, and it’s incredibly sweet of him to be worried, but I’m … I’m … _fine_.”

Galatea’s voice held some hesitation, but Lily decided to let it go. Quickly, she reapplied her lipstick and left the restroom with her friend. At the table, everyone was preparing to leave.

“We’re going to Diana’s,” Athea informed them.

“Oh, good! I’ve never seen your place before!” Lily said enthusiastically.

The group began to file out, amid jovial calls from other customers. Lily grabbed Athea, though, before she could exit.

“What?” Athea asked impatiently.

“Do you know what’s wrong with Galatea? Can you tell?” Lily demanded.

Athea sighed. “I’ve been trying, but I can’t get anything. I guess we’ll have to wait until she feels ready to tell us.”

Lily wasn’t entirely sure Galatea had told her the whole truth, but decided to let it be for now, until she _was_ ready.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“Was there a man with Ms. Amour de la Fontaine?”

“Yes, Miss, there was.”

“Tall? Dark hair?”

“Yes.”

XXXX

“What do you know about James Vanderwood?”

“He’s a Death—”

“No. What do you _know_ about him, as in what is the actual evidence that undeniably point to a _fact_ about him?”

XXXX

“Would a glass of wine make you feel any better?” James offered sympathetically.

“ _Yes_.” Lily collapsed backward onto the sofa.

“Alcohol doesn’t solve any problems,” James sang as he poured two glasses of a red Sangiovese wine. 


	15. Of Broken Wrists and Ruining Lives

**Disclaimer:** These people are mine: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, and Clementina. The song “You’ve Got Her in Your Pocket” is by the White Stripes. Everything else is the property of JK Rowling.

**Author’s Note:** Hee … I sort of like this chapter, if I may say so. One of the better fillers I’ve written. OH MY GOD. Everyone give a hundred thousand cheers for _weetzie_bat_ who has posted a drawing in the fanart section based on WILAY. I am so happy. Thank you again _so_ much!

**Mashiara:** That’s very wordy for only one word. I like it, though; it is very poetic. As for your question … ((sigh)) well, I can’t answer it, obviously. Maybe, maybe not. I have so much more to say on that, but if I do it now it may ruin the, uh … the thingy. I have a perfectly good explanation for having a lack of words. I’ll … enlighten you in a chapter or two. I’ll try to keep updating so frequently—it’s easier in the summer. Much Love, Serena V.

**PotterChick958:** Oh God. Well, yes. All that is comforting for her, yes. Doesn’t she always persevere? Hmm … I’m so distracted right now. My sister is watching _Sex and the City_ (which I hate) and it’s sidetracking me something awful. Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I do hope your hiccups go away, or at least subside for a long-long time.

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle:** Hmmm … thank you. Gosh I’m so jittery. Not about this chapter, but … you’ll see. Much Love, Serena V.

**tropicsun:** I’m sorry. Very, very sorry. People hate cliffhangers, don’t they? I really hope you’ve guessed right … for, you know, reasons. I’ve never been so nervous about my story before. Much Love, Serena V.

**The_Marauders_And_Lily:** Please do! I would love to read some of your writing! Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Fifteen 

_Nobody ever told you that it was the wrong way_

_To trick a woman, maker her feel she did it her way_

_And you’ll be there if she ever feels blue_

_And you’ll be there when she finds someone new_

_What to do_

_Well you know_

_You keep her in your pocket_

_Where there’s no way out now_

_Put it in a safe and lock it_

_’Cause it’s home sweet home_

**_(“You’ve Got Her in Your Pocket” by the White Stripes)_ **

Thursday March 1, 1979

Lily had been relishing a leisurely ten minutes from her busy afternoon schedule by organizing a patient’s medical history file when Mary interrupted her.

“Miss Evans, Mr. Prewett ‘as asked that you look after a woman with a minor injury.”

Lily sighed. That was the downside of working as a Healer, as opposed to Muggle medicine. As a Healer it was a lot easier to be familiar in all aspects of health, from mending broken bones to delivering babies to emergency work. As a result, when one department was short a person or two, anyone could be asked to fill in. Lily hated dealing with minor injuries. She was quite aware of the morbidity of her thoughts on her job, but she preferred working in the emergency unit. True, she was occasionally plagued with thoughts of her patients and the horrors they were going through, but it was much more interesting than other departments. You had to be ready for anything at all times.

“I suppose,” Lily relented, shoving her thoughts aside. She took the form and clipboard that Mary held and read her patient’s name: _Raquel Amour de la Fontaine_. “Mary?”

“Yes, Miss?”

“Was there a man with Ms. Amour de la Fontaine?”

“Yes, Miss, there was.”

“Tall? Dark hair?”

“Yes.”

“ _Really_ intimidating?”

“Why, yes Miss, all of those things. D’you know ‘im?”

“Most unfortunately,” Lily muttered. “Tell Raquel I’ll be right with her.”

Lily waited until Mary’s footsteps had faded, and Disapparated to James’s office. It was empty. “James?” she called.

“He’s not here,” answered a gruff voice.

Lily was startled by the voice but repressed her urge to let it show.

“Very nice, Evans.” Alastor Moody was standing at the door to James’ office, nodding approvingly.

“Er … thank you,” Lily said uncertainly.

“You didn’t start,” explained Moody. “Rule Number One: constant vigilance. Rule Number Two: don’t show your emotions.”

“Unless you have a purpose for doing so.”

“Yes.” Moody was clearly impressed. “Quite right, Evans.”

“I read over James’s notes,” Lily informed him. “Now, do you know where James is? I have a patient waiting at the hospital, but it’s _very_ urgent that I talk to him now.”

“He isn’t here. He’s off with some other Aurors, inspecting some suspicious shops in Knockturn Alley.” Moody gave a dark laugh. “Which is pretty much all of them.”

Lily was quite flustered. “Well, you’ll do, I suppose,” she said imperiously. “What do you know about James Vanderwood?”

“He’s a Death—”

“No. What do you _know_ about him, as in what is the actual evidence that undeniably point to a _fact_ about him?”

Moody sighed. “He’s a Caucasian male, about 6’2” with black hair. He’s a top criminal prosecutor.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

“There’s nothing _real_ on him? I already know what he looks like!”

“Welcome to the frustrating business of being an Auror. You see Evans, Voldemort will take any Tom, Dick or Harry to work for him, but he only lets the good ones do the work—the _real_ work—because they know how to do it without leaving a mess of evidence behind. _No_ evidence, even; that’s the bitch about magic. With Muggle methods, such as a knife or gun, it’s easy to leave behind a trace of blood or a fingerprint that could identify you. With magic, all you have to do it make sure you don’t leave your wand on the scene and there’s rarely any stable proof of anything.”

“Right. So, suppose James Vanderwood was at the hospital right now. There would be no justification to alerting proper authorities?”

“Evans, you and I both know that there’s justification to it _but there’s no evidence!_ Convicting and arresting a Death Eater are on two completely different levels. To arrest one _legally_ you need actual proof or you need to catch them in the act. But, to convict them, it’s rather easy. Slap on half-decent interrogator and you’ve got yourself a done deal.”

“So, who are the most dangerous Death Eaters in the sense that they don’t leave evidence behind?”

Moody scratched his head ponderously. “Let’s see, James Vanderwood; Lucius Malfoy; those are the two worst … or best, depending on your point of view; Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange; Joffre Barlow is pretty efficient as well.”

“Not Atol Fyren?”

“No. If he were any good would he have landed himself in a hospital? Would he have let you take his wand before he Disapparated? Sure, he’s good, I suppose, but he’s no Vanderwood.”

“Right. Well, thank you Moody; I should probably get back now.”

“Good idea.” Moody grinned an ironic, twisted grin. “Vanderwood’s at the hospital, eh?”

“Yes. He’s there with my patient.”

“Fontaine, huh? It’s a shame she’s connected so closely with Vanderwood. She’d have made a great Auror.” Moody cocked his head thoughtfully. “You know, Evans, so would you.”

Lily smiled. “I don’t—”

“Yes you would, Evans, don’t argue! Tell you what, if you ever tire of working for Prewett, come see me.”

“I will, sir.” Lily suppressed a laugh. Her? An Auror? With a last wave, she Apparated back into Mary’s office.

“Miss Amour de la Fontaine is in the reception room, Miss,” Mary said without looking up from her work.

Lily gave a nod that Mary didn’t see and walked out to the reception area. “Raquel,” she greeted her former classmate with a smile. “I’ll see you now.”

“About damn time,” Vanderwood growled.

“I’m going to have to ask that you refrain from cursing while in the reception area,” Lily said sweetly. “It’s a public place,” she lowered her voice patronizingly, “and there are children about.”

Vanderwood narrowed his eyes but followed Lily and Raquel to a nearby room.

She led Vanderwood and Raquel to one of the rooms used for minor injuries and illnesses.

“So, what seems to be the problem?” Lily asked Raquel.

“I … I think I broke my wrist.” Raquel held up a heavily bandaged hand for Lily to see.

Lily mused to herself over the fact that a broken wrist in the Wizarding world was but a minor injury; while in the Muggle world it could take months to fully heal. Carefully, she unwrapped the bandaging.

“It isn’t healthy to magically remove this bandage,” Lily explained. “Considering how tightly this is done up, removing the pressure so suddenly might be shocking to any stressed bones.” She snapped her eyes in Vanderwood’s direction, blaming him for the too-tight bandage.

Raquel winced as Lily finished with the bandaging. Her slightly bloodied left hand hung limply in Lily’s.

“This is more than a broken wrist,” Lily muttered. She took out her wand from her pocket. Vanderwood flinched as though in a reflex to seize his own wand, but remained still. “Raquel, I’m going to touch your wrist and hand in several places. Tell me when it hurts.”

Raquel cringed and nodded her head whenever Lily touched her hand. When she got to her wrist, Raquel gave a yelp and nearly pulled her hand away from Lily.

“Broken hand in several places. Wrist notably shattered,” Lily concluded, reading aloud as she recorded her findings. Her eyes flicked up and she stared seriously at Raquel. “Might I ask how this happened?” she inquired, her tone friendly enough, but her eyes flashing dangerously at Vanderwood.

Raquel picked up on Lily’s implication and quickly provided her explanation. “Oh, no, Lily! It was my own fault. I may have gotten good marks in school, but I’m not exactly graceful.”

“Yes you are!” Lily and Vanderwood scoffed in unison.

“Well, everyone’s entitled to their clumsy moments.” Raquel’s cheeks were bright pink.

“Raquel, I’ve known you since we were ten years old! Not only are you graceful, but also you’re punctual, bright, poised, eloquent, and in nearly every way perfect! You’re like a witch version of Mary Poppins.” Lily knew Raquel would understand that, as she had achieved an “O” in Muggle Studies. “You’re nice, but not too nice, honest, caring, just the right amount of competitive, you have a remarkable smile, flawless skin, teeth to die for, and the most angelic, amazing laugh! Don’t you dare tell me you’re clumsy!” Lily chided.

“I fell down the stairs!” Raquel seemed desperate for a turn in the subject. “I fell down the stairs and I landed funny.”

Lily, however, was relentless. “You always know what to wear, you got top marks, you’re a wonderful dancer and singer—yes, I’ve heard you—and I swear, if blonde hair wouldn’t look ridiculous on me, I’d trade you in a minute! Granted, you aren’t the best judge of character, but that can change, you—”

“Potion!” Raquel gasped, cradling her wrist. “Could I have—”

“Yes, yes, of course!” Lily withdrew a vial of potion and handed it to Raquel, who downed it as though she was drinking a shot.

“Thank you!” Raquel handed Lily the empty vial and looked to Vanderwood. “Shall we go?”

Vanderwood didn’t move. His cold black eyes were moving in a straight line from Lily to Raquel, back to Lily, then to Raquel, over and over.

“What?” Lily thought it quite ironic that she kept speaking in sync with other people, although this time her tone was disgusted, and Raquel’s more concerned.

“She’s … she’s right.” Vanderwood stammered.

Lily swallowed. She had a bad feeling about what she had been right about.

“Right about what?” Raquel asked, voicing Lily’s silent inquiries.

“You’re perfect, you really are.”

Lily had never seen Vanderwood’s sensitive side and she wasn’t sure she liked it any more than his cruel—and more accurate—persona.

“Oh! No I’m not!” Raquel blushed furiously.

“Yes, yes you are!” Vanderwood gazed into Raquel’s eyes. “Raquel, would you marry me?”

Lily groaned inwardly, not feeling one bit conscious of the fact that she was pretty much intruding on this scene.

“Oh James, I don’t know.” Raquel sounded distinctly uncertain, but more so like she was holding back on shouting _yes_. Lily continued to gape at the spectacle.

“Marry me, Raquel.”

_Oh, Merlin, this sounds like James did … oh,_ Merlin! Lily suddenly became aware of her surroundings and rushed from the room. She ran into the reception room and, desperate for something to distract her, decided to handle Raquel’s billing by herself, much to the delight of the receptionist. “I’ve just been witness to a horrible crime,” she muttered wryly to no one.

Moments later, Vanderwood and Raquel emerged into the reception area, held closely against one another.

_Naïve, foolish, ignorant! Of all times to think of something negative about the woman!_ Lily berated herself; by the looks of it, Raquel had accepted Vanderwood’s proposal. Quickly, she abandoned Raquel’s billing, leaving it to the dismayed receptionist and hurried to her office. She was relieved that it was six o’ clock, she was off duty for the night.

“Good night, Mary!” she called before hastily Disapparating. She appeared in the entrance hall of her house and carelessly discarded her cloak, calling for Nettie to pick up her stuff in the entrance hall. She knew it was selfish of her, but she was very upset with herself and she’d make it up to Nettie later. Lily was amazed at her luck; James was already home in the sitting room.

“Hello, love. How was work?” James asked brightly, rising from his seat to greet Lily.

“Horrible!” she moaned.

“Why?”

“James, I think I killed someone.”

“ _What?”_

“Alright, that was a bad choice of words. I think I doomed someone to a life of … I don’t know!”

“Could you—”

“James Vanderwood and Raquel Amour de la Fontaine are getting married, James!” Lily snapped. “It’s my fault, too!”

“Oh, you _did_ have a bad day.”

“No shit,” Lily muttered.

“Now, I don’t mean to prod you the wrong way, but would you mind telling me how this is your fault?”

Lily grudgingly explained the conversation with Raquel and Vanderwood to James.

“Would a glass of wine make you feel any better?” James offered sympathetically.

“ _Yes_.” Lily collapsed backward onto the sofa.

“Alcohol doesn’t solve any problems,” James sang as he poured two glasses of a red Sangiovese wine.

“I don’t see you passing it up,” Lily pointed out testily.

“Touché.” James handed Lily a glass and sat beside her. “You talked with Moody today?”

“Yes.”

“He was harping on me from the moment I got back to have you become an Auror.”

Lily snorted. “I’d be killed in a minute.”

“I don’t know, Lily; Moody’s a pretty smart man.”

“He’s mad,” Lily stated simply. “Positively mad.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“Tonight’s special,” James explained.

“Why?”

“No bad luck, and it’s the Ides of March.”

XXXX

“What is it?” Lily rushed across the room and sat Galatea back onto the sofa. James ran to the kitchen to change their order to tea and to acquire an extra for Galatea.

“I … I don’t know where to start.”

XXXX

An eerie silence filled the room. The logs in the fire didn’t even dare to pop. Finally Lily spoke up. “Please, Galatea, _please_ tell me this is a different subject,” she pleaded. “They have nothing to do with each other, right?” 


	16. Of the Ides of March and Its Implications

**Disclaimer:** I own: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, and Clementina. Keri Noble owns “If No One Will Listen”. JK Rowling owns everything else.

**Author’s Note:** So, remember when I was posting WILAY and before chapter 16, I took two weeks off to taunt and torture you? Well … this wasn’t that. I had difficulties relating to a UK email address and my immense stupidity. So, I have been forced to repost this story (I have also reposted the 100-some-odd reviews) on _this_ penname: Serena_V. “What I Like About You” can still be found on my other penname: Serena. However, I will now be receiving reviews and emails from readers, etc. on so_simply_serena@yahoo.co.uk. Am I _in_ the UK? Psh, I wish! But no. That’s the stupidity part. In other news, I respectfully request that you read the following:

**This is a warning:** **I will NOT compromise my work to appease someone. Some of my subject matter is potentially offensive, but if you don't like it then DON'T READ MY STORIES!!!!!! If you sort of twitch when you read it and feel yourself edge toward the "review" key to give me what for—STOP. Take a breath. Remember: this is fiction. I have warned you and you chose to read it anyway. If you feel that it is absolutely necessary to flame me, at least have the courtesy to email me at so_simply_serena@yahoo.co.uk and don't ruin it for people who actually enjoy what they are reading. I am not sorry for what I write. I will not apologize to you. You don't like it? Tough. We all have problems. Thanks. Much Love, Serena V.**

**PotterChick958:** I think you will be interested at how she and Vanderwood turn out. The stories get more involved with them in _I’ll Be There for You_. You know, I debated back and forth with myself (albeit, a while back) on whether Lily should, indeed, become an Auror. I think I’ve made my final decision, but that may change … mostly because it isn’t written down on paper yet. I’m to chapter 25 of IBTFY, and I don’t think it’ll officially come up until _Goodbye to You_. Now, before you read this chapter, empty your bladder and scare your hiccups away. You’ll be more comfortable. Promise. Much Love, Serena V.

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle:** Yes, yes he is a lot older than Raquel. Maybe not so much as you think because he is Kim’s much _younger_ cousin. However, I believe I said somewhere (hmm … maybe it was in my head) that he is eight years older. I suppose it could be worse. He could be twenty or thirty years older. Much Love, Serena V.

**The_Marauders_And_Lily:** The question is, though, will she be? Will Lily give up her career that she loves as a Healer to become an Auror because she’d be excellent at it? Maybe yes. Maybe no. Only time will tell. Much Love, Serena V.

**Mashiara:** It is very busy. I like it, though. It’s a good busy—not like super-mom-who-goes-crazy-and-kills-her-kids busy or sorry-son-I-can’t-play-catch-now-I-have-to-look-over-these-insurance-claims busy. Yeah. Who’s creative? Actually, you may be surprised (and possibly pleased) to know that Raquel indeed did break her wrist by her lonesome. (I’ve got this all worked out) she was carrying a mountain of books down a lovely staircase (… basically, I’ve had this worked out since yesterday when it happened to me … except the actually falling part) and the heel of her shoe got caught on the stair that she was stepping down from. So she fell. And landed funny. And broke her wrist. If you want to blame Vanderwood for it, some of the books were his. Oh, by the way—CONGRATULATIONS! Your review on chapter 13 was the 100th review! Have a cake. I hope you like chocolate! Much Love, Serena V.

**tropicsun:** I know! Even as I was writing it, I was like … ooh … there’s this murderer proposing to a young woman who has way too much potential to be tied down with _him_ … maybe if I leave … I feel like I shouldn’t be here. Then I slap myself and say, “Serena! Snap out of it! You are _writing_ this, you crazy psychopath!” Yeah. That’s how I do. In Peru. Koo-koo-catchoo. See how clever? Oh my gosh! You are totally seeing into my evil genius mind! That is _exactly_ what the previews are supposed to do! Don’t tell anyone or I’ll have one of my mob connections whack you. Or something. You know, because who _doesn’t_ have mob connections these days? Much Love, Serena V. (shh!)

**Kratosgirl1702 _(chapter eleven)_ :** I could have done better, couldn’t I? But … I was under pressure. That’s a lie. It came straight from “Serena’s Infinite Bank of Excuses.” I was under no pressure. I’m sure half the people didn’t know that James’s parents were supposed to die of natural causes. Maybe if I ever publish these again (for a record-breaking fourth time) … Oh! Before I forget, you must come to my going-away party at my mom’s house on the 13th … that’ll likely be the last time I see you for a year. I’m working on invitations and shit. Oh hey, speaking of Bush (you mentioned Bush in your review, in case you don’t remember), what did you think of his Big Veto? As for Vanderwood … well, you’ll see. I’m in the middle of writing chapter 25 of _I’ll Be There for_ You and he has a very _interesting_ part … Much Love, Serena V. 

**Kratosgirl1702 _(chapter twelve)_ : **Psh. I know _I’d_ be upset if my mom set me up. She wouldn’t though. Oh my gosh! You know what she said to me? It was _hi_ larious. You know, we work at the same place, right? Chiropractor blah blah splee (don’t shoot me). Well she said, “Serena, we have this new patient who’s _really_ good-looking. He’s twenty-four and he’s coming in on Monday.” “Mom,” I said, “I don’t work Mondays.” And she thought a second and said, “You should come in just to _look_ at him.” Maybe you had to be there, but it was très funny. The Christmas present thing … I’ll get back to you on that. I’m too distracted by my music to concentrate. Oh. I leave for France on August 23 at 9:25 at night. Gge! Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Sixteen 

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one is left_

_Standing after the bombs explode_

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here still_

**_(“If No One Will Listen” by Keri Noble)_ **

Thursday March 15, 1979

“What day is it?” Lily asked James over a rare breakfast together.

“Thursday. Why?”

“No, no. I mean, what’s the date?”

“Oh … March 15.”

“The Ides of March.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Lily leaned towards James ominously. “The Ides of March; the day that Caesar was killed,” she explained.

“Yes, what about it?”

“It’s bad luck, James.”

James set down the newspaper he had been so immersed in. “Don’t be ridiculous!” he scoffed. “Last year on March 15 you had your hearing—”

“Exactly.”

“You were cleared, Lily.”

Lily opened he mouth as though to counter James’s point, but seemed to not be able to come up with anything. Instead she got up, gave James a kiss goodbye and Disapparated.

_Women,_ James thought despairingly. He finished off his tea and left for work, leaving the haphazard dining room to be cleaned by the ever-faithful Nettie.

“Potter, you’re late,” Moody snapped as James passed him on the way to his office.

“No I’m not,” James retorted. “You’re only saying that for the sake of yelling at me.”

“So what if I am? Get to work!”

James grinned. He entered his office, as he wasn’t aware of any searches he had to partake in or anything of the sort, and began to catch up on his paperwork. It was these times that James was envious of Lily; envious of how her boss liked her enough to hire her a secretary. Moody insisted that all of his employees do their own paperwork; “secretaries make you go soft” was his well-known theory. On the other hand, days when he had nothing but paperwork to do were so much more relaxing than the others, so he gladly succumbed to the hundred-and-eleven papers awaiting him. True, Moody would make him and all the Aurors practice from an hour after lunch until Merlin-knows-when, but he would gladly put up with that as an excuse to break the monotony.

When twelve o’ clock arrived and James was about to leave for lunch, Lily Apparated into his office.

“Maybe it wasn’t luck,” she said.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Maybe it wasn’t luck,” she repeated.

“No, no; I heard what you said, I’m only confused at your meaning.”

“The conversation we were having at breakfast. I’ve thought of something to say, and it’s been eating at me all morning.”

James laughed. “You’re incredible!”

“I’m not through yet. Maybe the fact that I was cleared wasn’t luck. If could have been that Athea is just talented.” Lily looked as though she had accomplished something thrilling.

James laughed again and stood from his chair. “You never cease to amaze me, Lily Evans.”

“I know. You tell me that a lot.”

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

James shrugged. “It’s true. Look, do want to grab lunch? I’m starved, plus I have two hours before Moody notices I’m gone.”

“James, I’m afraid I don’t have that luxury.” Lily gave her fiancé a wry smile. “I have to save lives, remember? I’m allowed an hour for lunch, and I don’t know of any good places that can get us a satisfactory meal in an hour. We’re in London at peak lunch time, remember?”

“Right, right. How about dinner tonight?”

“Admit I won.”

“Won what?”

“The argument we were having this morning! About the Ides of March!”

“Quite right, Lily. You’ve won.”

Lily gave James a quick peck on the lips. “I know. I’ll meet you here after I get off work tonight.”

“Alright.”

XXXX

That evening, James escorted Lily into a small, classy restaurant a few blocks from the Evans’ house. It was decorated in a lush red color, and there were none of those cheesy plastic stained-glass-imitation lamps that were in family restaurants. The tables were lit with tiny oil lamps. A soft music played in the background.

“Merlin, we’ve been eating takeout and house elf cooking in a huge house for two months now, you’d think I’d be used to being out of place by now,” Lily mused. “I haven’t been to a place like this since … since our first date. And before that, with my parents.”

“Tonight’s special,” James explained.

“Why?”

“No bad luck, and it’s the Ides of March.”

Lily shushed James. “Don’t say that!” she hissed as a young man led them to their table. “Knock on wood!”

“Superstitious?” James asked amusedly, knocking on the wall.

“No, only cautious,” Lily said primly.

“Of course. You’re right again, my dear.”

It only took a moment before another waiter came to take their order and soon they were laden with several delectable appetizers.

Even in the beginning of their relationship, Lily and James had never had an absence of conversation topics; there had been an inexplicable abundance of them. Even as dessert was served, they hadn’t run out of things to discuss and were now immersed in a lively discussion over their Honeymoon destination.

“Oh my God!” Lily exclaimed suddenly, interrupting James’s list of reasons that Paris was a good idea.

“What?”

“I just realized that we haven’t told anyone we’re engaged. I mean, besides our friends and our parents.”

James’s brow furrowed slowly as he thought this over. “You know, you’re right again. We’re making plans for our Honeymoon, and we haven’t even _told_ anyone about our wedding yet.”

“Well, I think we should get around to that sometime soon.”

“Excellent idea.” James nodded and finished off his dessert. “I’ll go pay and then we can go home and make up a list of all the people we want to come.”

“Good,” Lily confirmed. She stood from her seat and pulled on her coat and gloves. Her coat was a very flattering shade of green, which she had really taken to over the past months, ignoring the cliché of redheads in green.

When James returned, she handed him his coat—she had bought him a coat for such occasions as this, as to not draw odd looks because of his cloak—and put her hands into her pockets impatiently as he fumbled with the sleeves.

“James! It’s not that hard! You put on shirts all the time!” Lily scolded.

“I know, I just like annoying you. Brings back memories.”

Lily narrowed her eyes, but smiled despite her admitted annoyance.

James smirked back at her and Disapparated, closely followed by Lily.

At the entrance hall to their house, the two of them removed their coats and ventured into their bedroom, where they kept all their wedding plans.

“Why don’t we do this in the den?” Lily suggested. “In front of the fire? I feel like being cozy right now.”

“There’s no such a thing as cozy without hot cocoa,” James said, mocking sternness. “I’ll call Nettie for some.”

“Okay.” Lily followed James halfway down the stairs and was about to go back up when something caught her eye. “James! Did you leave any lights in the sitting room on?”

“No,” he called from the hallway to the kitchen.

“That’s odd,” Lily murmured to herself. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and started for the unexplainably lit sitting room.

“Why?”

Lily jumped a foot in the air, not knowing that James had come back from the kitchen to join her investigation. “Merlin, James! Because there’s a light on in the sitting room, what did you think?” Lily spoke quietly, as though the reason for the light did not want to be disturbed.

“Oh, go on, Lily! It’s probably nothing. Maybe Nettie turned it on when she cleaned in here.”

Lily knew he was probably right. She rolled her eyes at herself and walked imperiously into the sitting room. It turned out James was wrong. Quite clearly, Lily made out the head of someone sitting on the sofa in front of one of their sitting room fireplaces, which was the source of dim light. She squinted and realized it was Galatea, for the black curly hair was unmistakable.

“Galatea?” Lily said softly.

Galatea leapt up from the sofa. Although Lily was now aware of the presence of her friend, her sudden movement caught her off guard and she felt that odd sensation that one feels when you think there is an extra step on a staircase, but there is not, and your foot goes down onto the floor at the unexpected same level as the last time you took a step.

“Oh! Sweet Merlin! Galatea, what are you doing here?”

Galatea turned to face James and Lily ever-so-slowly. She was twisting her fingers around each other, a strained look painting her face. “I have to … I can’t, but I need to … there’s something I have to tell you,” she choked out uncertainly. “Because I don’t know who else to tell.”

“What is it?” Lily rushed across the room and sat Galatea back onto the sofa. James ran to the kitchen to change their order to tea and to acquire an extra for Galatea.

“I … I don’t know where to start.”

“Why don’t you get comfortable?” James suggested, returning with three strong teas.

Galatea ground her teeth like her father used to do, and pulled her knees up underneath her chin, hugging them to her chest, but also holding her tea with her left hand.

“D-did Remus tell you about … about the night when I, um, when I went to get groceries for dinner, and—”

“Yes,” Lily interrupted her; not impatiently, but out of consideration, knowing the less Galatea had to talk, the better, as it seemed to be difficult for her to do so.

“I got groceries,” Galatea whispered. Her eyes filled with hot tears.

Lily tilted her head to one side. “I’m not sure I understand, Galatea.”

“I got groceries,” Galatea repeated, more loudly this time as though Lily’s problem had been that she simply hadn’t heard what she’d said. Her voice retreated back to a whisper. “They never got home.”

James and Lily exchanged confused glances, but there was no need to ask their friend to clarify, for she began to speak again, in a scared whisper that clearly indicated her disliking of the topic.

“Do you remember also when Athea said that Death Eaters were instructed to cause harm to the Belidolph family in any way possible?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “And after the attack on London, someone told me that Dumbledore said they’d likely come to the suburbs, where I live?” Again she did not present Lily or James with the opportunity to speak. “I suppose the combination of the two sort of … sort of turned out for the worst.”

“What do you mean?” Lily asked in a whisper that was harsher than she’d intended.

“I wanted to take a walk through the park. I thought it would be nice! A change of scenery! Somewhere peaceful and private where I could have a few minutes alone to collect my thoughts.” Galatea looked at Lily, as though wanting confirmation. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Lily answered truthfully.

“It _was_ quiet! So peaceful; and I just watched my breath in front of me for a few minutes. It was cold out, but not so cold that a nice cloak wouldn’t keep out the chill. It was really beautiful. The sky was so clear, so I just lost touch with …” Galatea trailed off, momentarily entranced by the memory of the peaceful night in the park. “But remembered that my mum and Remus were waiting, and I had the groceries, so I started off to leave. I came …” Galatea stopped, shaking her head. Her eyes were clamped shut, trying to refuse the tears exit, but failing at it.

“Galatea, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to!” James exclaimed. He put his arm around Galatea affectionately and Lily stroked her hair.

“Yes I do. You’ll find out anyway,” Galatea said in a whisper, pinched with tears. “I haven’t told anyone yet, but they all have to know.”

“Shh …” Lily comforted her.

Galatea continued, a sob caught in her throat. “I came … across … I came across …” Galatea whispered the last words.

“Who?” Lily inquired softly.

“Atol Fyren.”

“Fyren? You mean the guy who killed my mum?” James demanded. Even though Fyren had not exactly killed Kim Potter, no one bothered to correct him.

“Yes.”

“And?”

Galatea broke down into sobs. “I can’t!” she cried, “I can’t! I can’t say it.”

“That’s fine,” Lily assured her. “You don’t need to.”

“Yes I do!”

“What about Fyren?” James asked again.

“James!” Lily scolded. “Give her a moment!”

“I …”

Lily and James stopped talking.

“I’m pregnant.”

An eerie silence filled the room. The logs in the fire didn’t even dare to pop. Finally Lily spoke up. “Please, Galatea, _please_ tell me this is a different subject,” she pleaded. “They have nothing to do with each other, right?”

Galatea’s chin quivered and she shook her head.

“Oh my God!” Lily spoke rapidly, her voice contrasting the slow fall of tears that ran down her face. “Galatea, why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“You mean he … Fyren …” James’s voice had an odd croak to it.

Galatea let out a piteous wail that was filled with anguish.

“God damn it,” James whispered. Not angrily, but in a despairing tone.

It was Lily, who reacted with anger. “I’m going to kill him!” she gasped. “What kind of sick person does that? Oh, Merlin! Galatea, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Galatea wiped the tears from her face and stood up. Whatever she’d been trying to accomplish wasn’t working very well, because she was still crying and her face was, in moments, covered in tears again.

“Where are you going?” James asked her gently.

“I’m leaving,” Galatea said flatly, but not without the presence of sobs and abundant tears. “I’ve told you, so … I think I’m ready to tell Remus.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

Remus stopped pacing and he swept over to where Galatea was kneeling.

“Pregnant, Galatea? I don’t even know …”

XXXX

Lily, who had accompanied Remus on this potentially dangerous visit to Sirius, spoke up. “Sirius, you’ve snapped your quill in half.”

“Good. I only hope Fyren’s fingers are stronger; it'll present more of a challenge.”

XXXX

Finally feeling emotion, Galatea bit a trembling lip and fought back fearful tears. “Nothing … everything. I’m afraid of having a miscarriage, I’m afraid of swelling up like a balloon, I’m afraid of the looks people will give me and knowing that they’re labeling me as ‘single, pregnant teen,’ I’m afraid something will happen to the baby, and above everything, I’m afraid of giving birth. Anything could happen. Anything could go wrong.”   



	17. Of Support and Shoulders to Cry On

**Disclaimer:** Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, and Clementina. They’re mine. “Where You Lead I Will Follow.” That’s Carole King’s. Everything shiny and brilliant. That’s JK Rowling’s. I don’t own nothin’. 

**Author’s Note:** Here’s some news: I am leaving the country in eleven days to be in France, in case I didn’t already shout it in your ear. I will have internet access. So, I’ll be able to post my stories still. However, even so I plan to _try_ to finish posting “You Make Me Feel Like Dancing” by August the 23rd, which is, in fact, when I leave. I will update as much as possible, but understand that I will be adjusting to a new life in a foreign country with a foreign language and a foreign culture and it may be stressful at first. Of course, I don’t need to tell you this; I’m sure you’ll all understand. You’re my favorites! In other news, I would very much appreciate it if when you review you fill out the survey so that at the end of the story I’ll have accurate stats of my reviewers. Because I have a new account, the surveys you may have filled out already have become obsolete—as well as the alerts and favorites regarding me (that is, unless I was a favorite because of WILAY). Much Love, Serena V.

**PotterChick958:** Gosh, you have no idea how much I didn’t want to incorporate that part into the plot. I thought it up … almost exactly two years ago. But there are parts of the plot that stem from it that I am not willing to give up and I brainstormed and brainstormed a way to include those points without the rape sequence, but all my alternatives were crap. And here I am today, defending myself when you didn’t even say anything to denote anger at my plot choice. Well … that’s how I do, isn’t it? Thanks for the update! I’m glad your hiccups are gone—here’s to hoping it stays that way. Oh my gosh, this song I’m listening to is _so_ weird. It’s French (that explains it). Much Love, Serena V.

**Anonymous/68.236.2.218:** Well, isn’t this just full of slightly sickening surprises? And it only gets better … Much Love, Serena V.

**tropicsun:** You guessed?! Oh, no—it’s not bad you can guess something like that. The question is: is it bad that I can _write_ something like that? Well, there are a lot of people worse—um … SawII? Gross! Who thought _that_ up? They should be locked up for psychiatric observation. See, I feel better now. Do you? Ahh, yes. That chapter will come soon enough. It’s chapter 23! Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Seventeen 

_Loving’ you the way I do_

_I know we’re gonna make it through_

_And I would go to the end of the earth_

_‘Cause darlin’ told me that’s what you’re worth_

_Where you lead_

_I will follow_

_Anywhere_

_That you tell me to_

_If you need_

_You need me to be with you_

_I will follow_

_Where you leave me_

_If you’re out on the run_

_Feelin’ lonely and so cold_

_All you have to do it call my name_

_And I’ll be there on the next train_

**_(“Where You Lead I Will Follow” by Carole King)_ **

Thursday March 15, 1979 

James was still sitting numbly on the sofa in the sitting room after Galatea left. He didn’t notice the fact that his tea had spilled or even that Lily had left the room to place a telephone call (they found it convenient and a good precaution to keep Muggle devices in their home). He simply stared into the blazing fire, consumed by the overwhelming urge to murder Fyren. He only noticed Lily’s absence when she returned and sat beside him.

“I called my mother,” she informed him hollowly. “I asked her to tell Petunia we can’t make it to her wedding this weekend. Seeing as I’m in the wedding party, she’ll be thrilled.”

James nodded, not speaking a word. He had forgotten about Petunia’s wedding to Vernon Dursley, or whatever his name was. “Do you think we should go anyway? Your sister might—”

“No,” Lily said flatly. “Whatever has to be done to help Galatea cope with this is more important than gong to the lavish weekend-long wedding celebration of my sister who has mistreated me for years.”

No more words were spoken between them. Although the night was still young, they soon fell asleep in each other’s arms, much in the manner, which they had on the night of Kim’s funeral. It was odd, ironic and cruel how tragedies tended to bring them closer together.

XXXX

“ _WHAT?_ ” Remus roared, his face contorted into a look of absolute rage.

Galatea was unable to respond through her crying.

“ _I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!_ ” he continued to rant, pacing the room, behind the hysterical woman who knelt on the ground, sobbing desperately into her hands. “This is incredible! I’ve never been so angry _in my life!_ ”

Galatea tried to speak, but she was crying too hard to feel confident in opening her mouth enough to allow the words to come out without the accompaniment of her heart, which she was sure, was breaking into microscopic pieces at this very moment.

Remus stopped pacing and he swept over to where Galatea was kneeling.

“Pregnant, Galatea? I don’t even know …”

“I’m sorry,” Galatea choked.

“ _What?”_

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, gasping for breath. “I didn’t mean … it was as though … Merlin, Remus, I’m so sorry!”

Galatea flinched as Remus collapsed to his knees in front of her. He took Galatea’s face in his hands and lifted it so that her reluctant eyes met his. “Why did you say that?” he whispered.

“I … you were angry with me … because of the baby … because I got pregnant.”

“No.” Remus shook his head vigorously, his voice filled with apologies and regret. “No, no, no. Please don’t think that, Galatea. I didn’t mean that at all. Merlin, I’m so horrible. I can’t believe I—Galatea, my darling, I love you _so, so much_. I would never be angry with you over something that was not your fault. I didn’t mean it to come off that way, I swear. I’m just _incredibly_ furious at Fyren. First he all but kills James’s mum, and now _this_ … Galatea—” Remus pulled Galatea into a tight hug, holding her in his arms firmly, as though to protect her. “We’ll get through this together,” he assured her, and himself. He winced inwardly as Galatea tensed at his touch. “I’ve just reacted in the worst way possible. I am such an idiot.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Galatea wept into his robes, creating a large wet spot on his shoulder. “No one has ever been so supportive and caring of me in my life. I love my mother dearly, but she’s always preoccupied, and I can’t blame her for it. It’s just … I love you too, Remus.” She wiped her eyes bravely and swallowed her tears. “I’m going to be a single mother. A single teenage mother.”

“You’re going to have the baby, then?”

Galatea nodded. “People say that having a baby that was a result of rape is the hardest thing to do, and I wish I could say I’m being brave or something by doing it. Honestly, though, I’m only afraid of having an abortion.”

Remus smiled. “Galatea you are the most extraordinary woman I’ve ever met. Anyone else who’d been through this much would surely be in ruins, but you; you’re perfect.”

Galatea let our something between a laugh and a sob and shook her head to acknowledge her disagreement. “If I were perfect I would have told you about this a long time ago. I would have told you the day I found out.”

“I love you like you are. Whatever flaws you may have, I’m blind to. To me, you’re perfect.”

Galatea gave him a wavering smile and stood from her place on the floor. “I have to go, Remus. I need to tell my mother about …” her smile suddenly dissolved and she began to weep bitterly again. “This will be the last straw for her, I know it! Remus, four of her five children were murdered in one night, and her husband! How will she … what will she think of this? I’m so worried for her!”

“Galatea, I haven’t actually _known_ your mother for very long, but I know that she worries about _you_ more than anything in the world!”

“I know. That’s why _I_ worry. She’s tried so hard to protect me, and a few steps of foolish recklessness and I’ve ruined her efforts!”

Remus took Galatea’s shoulders tightly in his hands. She winced slightly and he relaxed his grip, but spoke in a forceful tone. “Don’t say that. Don’t _think_ that. _None of this was your fault, Galatea_. Please, please promise me you won’t think like that. This was _not_ your doing!”

Tracing her index finger along the bottom of her eyelid to attempt to remove any stray tears, Galatea promised.

XXXX

Friday March 16, 1979

“I beg your pardon?” Sirius’s tone was calm, but there was an underlying threat of anger to it that longed to burst forth.

“Sirius, I don’t really need to run through the details again, do I?” Remus said impatiently.

“What? Oh! No, no. I’m just trying to grasp the concept. Let me see if I have this straight: Atol Fyren, the very same that more or less _murdered_ Kim, has raped Galatea and she is now _pregnant_? Is that all correct?”

“Yes.”

Sirius gave a small laugh.

“What’s funny?” Remus demanded. “I don’t see anything funny!”

“I was just picturing his mutilated body, lying mangled outside of a London flat, you know, on a clothesline. I have to go.”

“Where?”

“I’m going to kill the bastard.”

Lily, who had accompanied Remus on this potentially dangerous visit to Sirius, spoke up. “Sirius, you’ve snapped your quill in half.”

“Good. I only hope Fyren’s fingers are stronger; it'll present more of a challenge.”

If one peered closely at Sirius they would be able to detect a slight tremor running throughout his body. He was livid, despite his calm tone of voice.

“Sirius …”

“I am going to make that man regret ever laying so much as a finger on Galatea.” Sirius’ voice began to rise, and his face reddened. “In fact, death is too good for him! ETERNAL, LIFE-LONG SUFFERING IS WHAT HE DESERVES! _I’LL_ MAKE HIM SUFFER MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!”

He stood up violently from his chair and grabbed his wand.

“Sirius, stop!” Lily commanded.

Much to her surprise, he obeyed.

“Why are you making him stop?” Remus asked. He found himself swept up in Sirius’s rage and also on the brink of running from the room to find Fyren.

“Both of you have got to be rational about this!” Lily explained exasperatedly. “Look, I want Fyren to suffer as much as the both of you, but going out and killing him will not benefit anyone! You have got to _think!_ ”

“Pray tell, Lily, how would his death not benefit anyone?” Sirius said evenly.

“ _Think_ , Sirius! You are a representative of _yourself_ , and if you do something rash it’ll reflect off of your business and the few clients you do have. More importantly, _Remus_ , your girlfriend is going to have a child. Don’t you want to be a part of its life? Some sort of father figure? You can’t do much of that locked away in Azkaban, can you? We have to make sure that Fyren is put away for good, but we also have to rationalize.”

“How do you propose we do that?”

“Talk to Dumbledore.”

XXXX

Thursday March 22, 1979

Galatea, naturally, wanted to have nothing to do with finding the man who had brutalized her, but she gave her blessing to speak with whomever they wished. Despite the fact that she had confessed her situation to everyone she loved, her slight depression continued and Remus spent many hours with her, convincing her that everything would be all right. He now reported that she was doing somewhat better.

Athea and Diana could not be directly informed, seeing as Diana was back in Luxembourg, and Athea was on another trip, this time to Manila (but strictly on business). But it was a mark of their fierce devotion to their friend when they interrupted their busy schedules to come to comfort Galatea while Remus and Lily went to Hogwarts in the middle of a Thursday to speak with their old Headmaster.

After hearing the tale, Dumbledore shook his head sadly, unable to perceive the depth of human cruelty. “This is out of my hands,” he said mournfully, his usually sparkling eyes seeming to have lost a bit of their luster. “I can offer my advice, my condolence, but I’m afraid I am powerless in this situation.”

“But …” Remus was distraught. “How is that possible! You do so many other things to help people!”

“Remus, I am merely the Headmaster of a school. People ask me for advice and I give it to them. I have no real power.”

“But the Wizengamot! That has to count for something!”

“It does. When one accused of a crime is brought before me, I may decree ‘yea’ or ‘nay’ to his sentencing.”

“What about the Order, Professor?” Lily pleaded.

“The Order of the Phoenix is a small and developing organization, Lily. In these times, many people do not take kindly to small organizations that are unknown. As much as I wish I could do something to assist in finding this Atol Fyren, I cannot.” He held up his hands to stem the flow of angry protest. “However, I do believe that Alastor Moody may be of assistance, as this sort of thing is within his jurisdiction.” Professor Dumbledore peered at the group of his former students over the top of his spectacles. “Please do send my regards to Miss Belidolph, and remember to give her all the support she needs, even if she does not ask for it.”

XXXX

It turned out that Moody was out of the country and not able to be reached. James later recalled how quiet it had been at work that morning, and the lack of protests as he announced he had to leave for a few hours.

Remus Apparated back to his small flat that evening, his mind weighed heavy with thoughts of Moody’s return, and he sincerely hoped that he wouldn’t be gone too long.

“Remus?”

Remus jumped slightly at the sound of Galatea’s voice; he hadn’t known she was over.

“What is it?” he asked, worried at her tone.

Galatea came to the front room from the kitchen to greet him. “I was only seeing if it was you.” she murmured.

Remus nodded and gave her a short, light kiss. “How are you?”

“I don’t know.” Galatea sighed deeply. “I thought being pregnant was supposed to make you emotional, but I’ve never felt more empty in my life.”

“Empty isn’t good,” Remus said, in an attempt to lighten her spirits. “You’re supposed to be functioning for two. Sleeping for two, eating for two, et cetera. Why don’t I make you something to eat?”

“I’m not hungry,” Galatea lied.

Remus knew she was lying, so he set about in the kitchen preparing dinner. “How is Giovanna doing?” he asked amiably while milling around the pantry.

Giovanna indeed had been quite stricken by the fate of her only remaining daughter and had cried for her into the late hours of the night. Although she was determined to make life for the baby and for her daughter perfect, her trepidation toward having another child around was obvious.

“She’s okay, I suppose,” Galatea allowed. “She’s very nervous. Maybe even more so than I.”

Remus stopped his work and sat at the table (for the tiny kitchen doubled as a dining room) alongside Galatea. “What is it you’re nervous about?” he inquired gently.

Finally feeling emotion, Galatea bit a trembling lip and fought back fearful tears. “Nothing … everything. I’m afraid of having a miscarriage, I’m afraid of swelling up like a balloon, I’m afraid of the looks people will give me and knowing that they’re labeling me as ‘single, pregnant teen,’ I’m afraid something will happen to the baby, and above everything, I’m afraid of giving birth. Anything could happen. Anything could go wrong.”

Remus exhaled slowly. “Galatea, I want to be with you for every time you have to go through something hard. I don’t want you to be afraid. Take all of your fears and let them go; I swear I will help you through this.”

“I’m also afraid for my mother.” Galatea meant to thank Remus, but instead a deep worry of hers had surfaced and now lay on the table in front of her, writhing in uncertainty. “I don’t want her to stress herself over me or about the baby.”

Not even thinking, but simply knowing that this was right, Remus spoke. “Move in with me, then.”

Galatea’s brow creased in concern. “Remus, I don’t want to impose. And a baby is just more work and more money.”

“Galatea, I don’t care. You could never be an imposition to me; you’re too important in my life. I love you, Galatea. I want you to not have to worry about anything, because I’ll be here for you to help you.”

For the first time in a long time, Galatea smiled, a true smile that lighted her face, and said a simple word that made both her and Remus genuinely happy.

“Okay.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“You wrote.” A disgruntled Moody was holding the note that James had left him, in his craggy left hand.

XXXX

“I was telling Evans a week or two ago how Fyren isn’t one of the best Death Eaters, and here’s a killer of an example. This night at the park, he could have killed Belidolph, no problem, and never get caught.”

Galatea flinched.

XXXX

Before anyone could react, Fyren grabbed the boy, and held him in front of his chest, guarding himself. “Careful what you do now!” he said tauntingly. “Mind you don’t hit the youngster.”

The little boy began to cry.   



	18. Of Discussions and Finding Him

**Disclaimer:** Mine=Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, Clementina, and Ana. Jackson Browne’s=“Soldier of Plenty.” JK Rowling’s=everything else. So unfair.

**Author’s Note:** Alright, you non-Frenchies. Here’s the translation to the impending French conversation. “L” means Lily, “D” means Diana, and “A” means Ana:

L: I am a friend of Diana.

A: Of course! You are Lily. The redhead!

L: Where is Diana?

A: The bathroom.

L: Thank you very much.

…

D: You speak French?

A: Yes.

…

L: Good-bye.

A: Good-bye, Lily.

**PotterChick958:** Your name has been sticking out in my mind for some reason … I don’t know why. It’ll come to me. In the meantime … you think you want to kill Fyren now? Wait ‘til you read some things that he says in this chapter … providing I don’t chicken out and edit them out. I might do that. No … bad Serena! I definitely take that ‘mind-blowing’ as a compliment. Two years … it has been a long time. I remember my friend who told me about fanfiction and I thought it was the neatest thing in the world. God, you should read my first attempt at writing—even my first attempt at “What I Like About You.” It was simply awful! I guess it _is_ kind of mind-blowing. By the way, I was browsing through your icons, and I particularly like the “Stop Looking at My Vajayjay” one (from Grey’s Anatomy, right?) and the Volemort’s diary one. So cute! Where’d you get those? Much Love, Serena V.

**XXXAprilXXX:** Ahh, yes. I remember writing that. One of my better quotes, hmm? I will have a fabulous time in France, thank you! Today (Sunday) I had a going-away party and my mom’s family and some of my friends came over. I had so much fun with my little cousins Claudia and Claire—they’re so sweet! I will keep updating! After all, I want to post this plus five more chapters before I leave! Much Love, Serena V.

**The_Marauders_And_Lily _(chapter sixteen)_ :** Heh … yeah, I know, right? Much Love, Serena V.

**The_Marauders_And_Lily:** Thanks. Chapter titles are usually my weakest of all weak points. Much Love, Serena V.

**DaisyPixie:** Yayyy! I adore new reviewers! I am so glad that you enjoy that the stories aren’t entirely about Lily and James, because that seems to bother some people. But you know, you can’t please everyone! I’m glad you’re happy though. Review more! Review more! Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Eighteen 

_God is great God is good_

_He guards your neighborhood_

_Though it’s generally understood_

_Not quite the way you would_

_You try to take the slack_

_Stay awake and watch his back_

_But something happens every now and then_

_And someone breaks into the Promised Land_

_Ah boy boy_

_This world is not your toy_

_This world is long on hunger_

_This world is short on joy_

**_(“Soldier of Plenty” by Jackson Browne)_ **

Sunday March 25, 1979

James made it a point to work overtime on Friday and to go into his office several times on each Saturday and Sunday, just in case Moody showed up. Everyone decided that James was the best person to have talk to him, since he worked for the man. Of course, it was of James’s opinion that Lily would be a better choice, since Moody seemed to have taken to her. Lily insisted, however, that James be a “big boy” and talk with his boss himself.

“Is he there?” Lily asked on Sunday evening after James returned home for the seventh time that day.

“No,” James muttered. “I left him a note this time. I don’t feel like going back anymore; I’ve wasted a weekend at work, and tomorrow I have to go back.”

“Yes, but for a good cause,” Lily assured him.

James shrugged indifferently and slumped onto the couch, his eyes glazing over. It wasn’t because he didn’t care, but because he was tired. He had gotten a grand total of three hours of sleep the previous night.

“Are you just going to sleep out here tonight?” Lily asked empathetically.

James murmured sleepily, and, despite the early hour, left the room and readied himself for bed.

Lily looked fondly after him. He was so dedicated! Sighing, she retired to the library and pulled out _Les Misérables_ , feeling determined to finish the damn thing before the apocalypse. After about an hour, she was able to detach herself from the drama enough to hear a faint pop coming from the sitting room. Wearily, she closed her book and wove her way through the house, until she got to the offending room.

“You wrote.” A disgruntled Moody was holding the note that James had left him, in his craggy left hand.

Lily saw that James had signed her name at the bottom. “Actually, no. James wrote, and was too much of a coward to sign his own name.”

“Well, do you know what he wants?”

“Yes, I do. Do you have a while? An hour, maybe?”

Moody sighed, as though saying ‘yes’ caused him great pain. “I do.”

“Good. Why don’t you take a seat? Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?”

“Tea, please. Green, if you have it. No sugar.”

“Absolutely. If you’ll just wait here, I’ll have Nettie make it for you. I need to find a few people who’ll want to speak with you.”

“Very well,” Moody grumbled.

Moody seated himself cautiously on a loveseat and Lily ran quickly to the bedroom to rouse James. It took her a few minutes, but upon hearing that Moody had returned, James immediately got out of bed.

Lily Disapparated to Remus’s flat. She found both Remus and Galatea in the kitchen, cooking some sort of meat sauce for their pasta.

“Shit!” Galatea shouted, taking both Remus and Lily aback. “I didn’t know the pan was so hot!”

“Are you alright?” Remus asked kindly, instead of pointing out that the pan was obviously hot, as anyone could plainly see: there were bubbles in the sauce and the burner was a dull red.

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” Galatea turned to run her hand under cold water and spotted Lily standing at the table, watching them, “Lily! What are you doing here?”

“I need to tell you two something, but I suppose it can wait a moment.” Lily surveyed the messy kitchen. “What’s going on here?”

“We’re trying to cook.” Galatea explained. “I haven’t cooked in ages, and I’m afraid I’ve lost my knack for it.”

“Why not use magic?”

“I’ve always done it the Muggle way. Mum told me it tastes better.”

“She’s brilliant. I’m not all that good at it,” Remus added.

Lily nodded, noting several minor potential hazards. “In the meantime, Moody has come back from wherever he was, and he’s waiting in our sitting room to talk to you.”

Galatea’s face clouded over. “I’d really rather not get involved,” she said weakly.

“I know,” Lily sighed sympathetically, “but he needs you to talk to him, so he can try and figure out everything he can. He’s a brilliant man, I swear. I mean, it takes a brilliant man to make James actually work! I promise, he’ll do everything he can to help.”

Galatea nodded mutely.

“Before you leave, don’t forget to turn off the heat,” Lily reminded them. “I’m going to go find Athea and Diana.”

“Get Sirius and Peter as well,” said Galatea. “They’re my friends too.”

“Alright.”

Lily Disapparated, this time to Diana’s flat that she shared with a teammate. Diana was not there that she could see, but her roommate was there, staring at Lily in shock.

“ _Je suis une amie de_ Diana _.”_ Lily hoped sincerely that the girl spoke French.

The girl’s face lighted and she rose from the bed she was sitting on and held out her hand for Lily to shake.

“ _Bien sûr! Vous êtes Lily. La rousse!”_

Lily laughed, enchanted by the girl’s friendly demeanor. Quickly she focused herself, remembering that she could acquaint herself with Diana’s teammate at a later time.

“ _Où est Diana?”_

The young woman jerked her head toward an adjoining room ironically. “ _La salle_ _de bains.”_ She said this in a way that implied Diana’s constant presence in the bathroom.

“ _Merci beaucoup._ ” Lily smiled at the girl and strode across the room. She pounded on the door to the bathroom. “Diana!” she shouted over the sound of the shower, “Diana! Moody’s back! Galatea—”

Lily didn’t even get any further, for Diana came bursting from the bathroom, haphazardly wrapped in a towel.

“I’ll be out in two seconds,” she said in a rush. She made to reenter the bathroom, but paused. “Have you met Ana?”

At the sound of her name, the young woman, once again seated on the bed, looked up. Lily waved at her. “Yes we’ve met.”

“She doesn’t speak English, you know,” Diana informed her, as though she had reason to doubt that Lily indeed, had met her.

“I know. She speaks French.”

Diana’s brow furrowed. “She does?” She looked up at Ana. “You do? _Tu parles_ _Français?”_

“ _Oui.”_

Diana shrugged. “I never knew. We always spoke in Luxembourgan, or whatever they call that language.”

“Merlin, Diana, you’re so thick sometimes. Anyhow, I have to go find Athea, Sirius, and Peter, so I’ll meet you at mine and James’s place, alright?”

“Okay.”

Lily hesitated before making a move to leave. “You speak French too?”

“Yeah. Live in Luxembourg, pick up French.” Diana shrugged before going back into the bathroom.

Lily smiled at Ana. “ _Au revoir.”_

“ _Au revoir, Lily.”_

Lily now left for Athea’s London flat. Athea had promised she wouldn’t leave the country until they had found Moody and sorted everything out.

Lily’s only obstacle in finding Athea was her German boyfriend, Jabez, who had, apparently moved in, or was at least staying over, and insisted on giving Lily a long, warm welcome before revealing Athea’s whereabouts.

“Merlin, Athea!” Lily complained upon finding her friend in her bedroom, trying to clean it of law papers and strewn about clothing, “Getting past him is like completing an obstacle course. First you have top get past the deadly handshakes, then the hugs, then the numerous cheek-kisses, then the lively chatter!”

“What’s the matter? Don’t you like Jabez?”

“I do. I’m sorry; I’m just in a rush. Moody’s back, and—”

Athea Disapparated. Lily took it as a good sign, and Disapparated from the bedroom as to avoid Jabez’s lengthy goodbyes. 

She located Peter without any trouble at all. He had been alone reading when she got to his flat and he nearly tripped over himself getting to his wand which lay on the end table opposite his chair. 

Upon talking to Sirius, she found unmet enthusiasm. “He’s back? What the hell took him so long?” Sirius had spewed angrily before Disapparating, Apparating back to put his shoes on, shouting about how his shoes must have brains because he could never find them, Disapparating, Apparating back because he’d put on two left shoes, finding the proper shoes, and Disapparating one final time.

Lily had watched the whole process in astonishment.

Finally, she Apparated back into the sitting room of her own home and ushered everyone to gathering of chairs that were conveniently arranged around a tasteful coffee table.

“So, what is this desperate problem that simply could not wait until tomorrow?” Moody demanded. “And what the hell do you all need to be here for?”

No one spoke.

“Mr. Moody, sir—”

“Look, Evans. Don’t go around calling me ‘Mister Moody’. If you insist on addressing me, call me ‘Moody’ or ‘Mad-Eye,’ or some other contraption someone came up with to represent me.”

Lily suddenly forgot what she’d wanted to say.

Softly, hesitantly, and only after being backed by encouraging murmurs from Remus, Galatea spoke up and recounted her tale, in detail this time. The account horrified everyone, for Galatea hadn’t told anyone the specifics of the night; only the very least detail needed to know what was necessary to know. Now she told her harrowing story, in a voice so hollow and mournful that there was nary a dry eye once she’d finished.

“He said to me that I’d better not tell anyone, and I didn’t plan on it, at first. But when I found out I was pregnant, I couldn’t exactly avoid that. There are a million excuses I could have made, but none that wouldn’t have ruined the best thing that ever happened to me.” She glanced up at Remus, who squeezed her hand lovingly. “But I stalled and I stalled and I stalled for a month. But there is a time when one gets so full of a secret that if they don’t let it out, they verily explode. And one so big, that it creates another person only makes the life of the secret shorter. Plus, I couldn’t go forever only drinking water without my friends noticing. So I told them.” Galatea finished simply with a certain dry quality to her voice.

Moody’s good eye twitched distinctly. “That is appalling,” he growled. “People like Fyren are put on this earth to disgust me, I know it. Belidolph, I will have people track him down, and with proper prosecution we’ll have him put away.” He addressed the group. “I was telling Evans a week or two ago how Fyren isn’t one of the best Death Eaters, and here’s a killer of an example. This night at the park, he could have killed Belidolph, no problem, and never get caught.”

Galatea flinched.

“Instead, he leaves us with evidence that it indeed was he that committed this,” Moody very nearly shuddered, “disgusting crime. A simple spell can prove the paternity of this man, and he can be charged, not only for being a Death Eater, but for rape, which is usually very hard to prove.”

Galatea bit her lip and nodded. 

Lily left to get her another cup of tea.

“Right.” Moody set down his empty teacup and stood. “I should go now, I’ll organize a group of people to look for Fyren, and they’ll begin as soon as possible.”

“Put me in that group, Moody,” James ordered.

Moody raised his eyebrows, but agreed.

“And me!” Sirius added.

Moody protested this one. “No, Black, I can’t do that. You aren’t a licensed Auror.”

“Look, I don’t have the time to sit idly by while there is some sadistic _thing_ out there!” Sirius fumed.

“Are you sure it isn’t you who’s dating her?” Moody asked suspiciously.

“Who, Belidolph? No! Listen, she’s been through a lot—more than anyone should have to go through! I don’t want to stand by the sidelines! She deserves whatever help can be given to her!”

“Very well,” Moody sighed. “But if we’re going to have unlicensed Aurors tagging along, I want Evans with them too. She’s got potential. She possesses a lot of qualities that I look for in a good Auror.”

“She’ll do it,” James said immediately for an absent Lily.

“My last question is why you needed all these people here,” Moody muttered before Disapparating. “I can’t breathe in here, it’s so damn crowded.”

XXXX

“Wait. He wants me to what?” Lily was quite incredulous.

“He wants you to help. He thinks you ‘posses many admirable qualities of a great Auror.’”

“Look, James, despite what he may think, I’m not cut out to be an Auror. Tell him that I appreciate the gesture, but I’d rather be waiting at the hospital to treat anyone who may become injured, Merlin forbid.” Lily lay down in bed and drew the warm covers up to her chin. “I just don’t think I could do it.”

James flopped onto the bed next to Lily and faced her, propped up on his elbows.

“Don’t do it for Moody, Lily; do it for Galatea. Despite what you think, you _are_ good! Just try it this once, I swear, I’ll tell Moody to lay off you being an Auror.”

Lily shook her head. “I’ll do it, but not for that reason. I’ll do it solely for Galatea. She deserves it, because Sirius is right; she’s been through more than is right for any person.”

XXXX

Monday March 26, 1979

Apparently, Moody trusted James a lot more than he let on, because along with two people unlicensed to be Aurors, Gideon Prewett only accompanied them.

“So … what exactly do we do?” Lily asked uncertainly.

“Well, Moody wants us to find him today, if possible, so we have to analyze his possible locations.”

“He would be out of the suburbs by now,” noted Prewett.

“And probably not in London,” James added.

Lily and Sirius glanced at each other, unsure what to contribute, much less how.

“He wouldn’t have any reason to go to another country, would he?” Lily put in hesitantly.

“No, he wouldn’t.” James grinned. “Very nice!”

“Dumbledore said that there’s no word of Voldemort planning to attack the school, so he wouldn’t be up near Scotland, would he?” Sirius offered, gaining confidence through Lily’s success. “What about Prussia?”

“Sirius, Prussia’s been dead since the ‘30s.”

“What about Ireland?” pondered Lily.

Sirius snapped his fingers. “Ireland! He’ll be in Ireland!”

“Why?” Prewett asked skeptically.

“Because! Dumbledore told me that there had been a tip that there may be a meeting of Death Eaters in Dublin.”

“It’s worth a try,” James noted. “Dublin it is.”

“Why do you talk with Dumbledore so much?” Lily asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sirius said teasingly.

XXXX

“My God! Galatea, are you okay?” Remus’s voice was positively saturated with alarm.

“Morning sickness,” Galatea moaned miserably, leaning over the sink.

“Morning sickness? You’ve never had it before!”

“For some women it doesn’t show up until later. Then there are those lucky few for whom it doesn’t show up at all.”

“Oh.” Remus was torn. He had recently acquired a new job, and was supposed to start today, but he was ever reluctant to leave Galatea.

“Go to work,” Galatea said, reading his thoughts. “This is normal, however unpleasant.”

“Really?”

“I swear.”

XXXX

By mid afternoon Lily, James, Gideon and Sirius had not found anything.

“Are you quite sure he said Dublin, Sirius?” James asked for the umpteenth time.

“Yes!” Sirius shouted, as he had for every time James had asked him that question. “What the hell else sounds like Dublin?”

“Cublin? Mublin?”

“Oh right, I’m sorry; the Death Eaters are having a meeting in _Mublin!_ ”

“Stop it, you two!” Lily scolded. “Honestly, Moody hired a bunch of children!” She preformed a quick spell to see if there were any illegally concealed buildings within eyesight. “Nothing here.” She looked around the corner of a building into an alley where a group of children were playing football. “Come on in here.”

The three men followed her cautiously into the alleyway.

“I don’t see anything here either.” Lily sighed. She watched the children, ages ranging from six to ten, running around after the football, kicking it into makeshift goals. _Why would the Death Eaters meat in central Dublin?_ she though to herself. _Isn’t that a bit conspicuous? Wouldn’t it make more sense to meet in the outskirts, or perhaps—_

“ _Stupefy!”_

Out of nowhere, a bolt of light came streaming at them, and James fell, unconscious. Lily was wrenched from her thoughts just as she was about to voice them.

“Damn,” Sirius muttered as the little Muggle children started screaming, and pointed his wand at James. _“Ennerv—”_

“ _Expelliarmus!”_

Maternal instinct took Lily over (although she did not have any children, she supposed it was in her blood) and she tried to direct the children out of the alley. As they exited, terrified, Prewett placed quick memory spells on each of them, lest they go home and tell their parents about the people with magic wands that had ruined their game.

Seemingly appearing from thin air, Fyren stood opposite Lily, Prewett, a wandless Sirius, and an unconscious James.

Their blood boiled.

Fyren stared daggers at the group that had sought him out and didn’t seem to care when Lily ever-so-subtly brought James to consciousness.

“So, the bitch couldn’t keep her mouth shut,” Fyren spat, breaking the icy silence.

Sirius made a violent movement toward him and James leapt to his feet, abandoning his momentary pretense of being still unconscious. Lily held them back. “Watch what you say, Fyren,” she snapped.

“You are repulsive!” James said venomously. “What right do you have to do something like _that_ to an innocent woman, especially Galatea!”

“Why _especially?_ Because Lord Voldemort tried to ensure the demise of her family? Let me tell you, Potter, the Dark Lord was not pleased when two of the Belidolphs were left alive. He could easily go back and kill them, but we don’t want to be rash, no do we? So he gave us different instruction, and his instructions were quite clear,” Fyren explained matter-of-factly. “‘Cause harm to the Belidolph family in any manner that is appropriate to your setting.’”

“That is revolting!” Sirius commented, sounding as though Fyren’s words were sickening him, “To interpret that in such a way … you know Fyren—”

“I’m back!”

Lily gasped in horror. A little boy, no older that eight, had emerged from inside one of the buildings that lined the alley.

“Hey, what’s happened? Where’s the game? Where’s the football game?” The boy was quite put out.

Before anyone could react, Fyren grabbed the boy, and held him in front of his chest, guarding himself. “Careful what you do now!” he said tauntingly. “Mind you don’t hit the youngster.”

The little boy began to cry.

Sirius stepped forward and strode angrily towards Fyren. “I can still hurt you without my wand,” he growled.

“Oh, now, Mr. Black, mind your manners.” Fyren held his wand to the boy’s head. “I don’t want to misspeak and accidentally kill the boy!”

The child screamed.

Sirius stopped, suspended halfway between Fyren, and his companions. He muttered furiously under his breath, but stood still.

“Quiet!” Fyren commanded the little boy. He immediately ceased screaming. “Now I believe you all owe me an apology.”

Lily narrowed her eyes dangerously. “I _beg_ your pardon.”

“I have been wrongly accused. I merely was following orders given to me. True, I could have killed her—”

“You wouldn’t have,” James scoffed. “Voldemort didn’t order you to yet.”

“—but I didn’t _feel_ like it. I wanted to spice things up, if you will.”

Lily caught her breath. “I _beg_ your pardon.”

Fyren shrugged. “I was bored.”

“I _beg your pardon_.”

Fyren sneered. “And you know what? I was bored afterwards too.”

Giving Fyren no chance to react, Lily whipped out her wand and fired three Stunning Spells. The first one hit the little boy, but it had occurred to her that a Stunning Spell wouldn’t hurt him; the second missed Sirius by mere inches, but it was only precautionary, just in case he got in the way of the third spell; the third spell hit Fyren dead in the chest.

Gideon regarded Lily with amazement. “Wow,” was all he could say.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“He’s unconscious. Lily got him with a Stunning Spell,” James explained.

“Wonderful. All we need now is a half-decent prosecution, and we’ve got another Death Eater safe behind bars.”

Athea gave an involuntary twitch. “I want to take this one.”

XXXX

Athea cried out impulsively, not even realizing her words until Galatea gave her a sharp nudge in the ribs. “Oh, Merlin! Not you again!” Athea moaned.

XXXX

“So you left the house, unsupervised and unprotected at night?”

“I’m not a child. I am quite capable of being out ‘unsupervised.’”

“Surely your mother didn’t approve.”

XXXX

“Did you or did you not sexually assault Galatea Belidolph on the night of January the nineteenth, 1979?”

“I did not.”

“How do I know that’s true?”

“You’ll just have to trust me.”

“But I don’t. You see, Fyren, you’re being charged with rape. Now that I think of it, you are also suspected of being a Death Eater!”

“And?”

“And so I don’t trust you! Why should I?”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

XXXX

Now the Wizengamot had disassembled and Dumbledore was approaching James and Lily with a somber look on his face. “James, may I speak with you for a moment?”

“Yes, sure.” James stepped aside with his old Headmaster and Lily drifted off to chat with Peter. “What is it?”

“James, have you been aware of your father’s activities in the past few weeks?”

“Er, yes … well, sort of. I know he’s been corresponding with my cousin Morgan Vance, who’s on some sort of search,” James recalled, furrowing his brow. 


	19. Of Talent and More Talent

**Disclaimer:** I own Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, Clementina, and Ana. Nikki Cleary owns “Hated.” Ms. Rowling owns everything else, which is a shame because it has made me a jealous person.

**Author’s Note:** Hello, all. I’ve asked this question before, but no one really answered. I would appreciate it if you would, as this has come up as a complaint in a recent review and it is something I would not mind changing if it bothers enough people. PLEASE VOTE ON THIS! Would you prefer if I (a) Responded to reviews on the chapter page while also updating the review page every few chapters, or (b) Confined responses strictly to the review page. So far I’ve got one vote for A and one for B. Please, _please_ let me know. Much Love, Serena V.

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle:** Thank you, thank you! I hope Fyren goes to jail as well. Here’s to hoping, right? Much Love, Serena V.

**PotterChick958:** Heh … for a second I forgot that Fyren threatened that kid and I thought “Oh God … what the hell did I make him do to a small child?” Ahh … brain fart, as my mother would oh-so-gracefully put it. On Grey’s Anatomy—I _know!_ I’m going to miss so much if it on Thursdays! What’s worse, I can’t believe they’re a whole season behind in France (at least I think they are). I’ll be watching the second season over again then come home— _poof!_ it'll be the fourth season and I’ll be all “what the hell?” But I shouldn’t complain. I’m having my friend tape them. Oh … I’m obsessive. Not even an ocean can tear me from my favorite telly show. I need help. Much Love, Serena V.

**ellajobberknoll _(chapter twelve)_ :** My updates don’t work either! It’s très, très disappointing because then I have to check all the time, etc. AHH! I _know_. Last winter I got all freaked out about the avian flu and stuff and I got this _horrible_ feeling my mom would die because she doesn’t believe in vaccinations and it was an awful feeling! So I made her promise that if the avian flu comes to the States to get a vaccine. She promised. Hee … I added that little conversation between Lily and James at the last minute. I almost deleted it … glad I didn’t. Much Love, Serena V.

**ellajobberknoll _(chapter thirteen)_ :** Today, as I type this response I have THREE (AHHHHHHH!!!!!) days until I leave for France. My original plan was to complete posting this fic before I leave … but that isn’t going to work out. I shall email you as frequently as possible (I still have that email detailing my adventures in Europe sitting in my to-be-sent box). It’s sooooooo close. It’s crazy. Oh yeah. That chapter was totally a teaser. It would have been a totally cheap way to kill off the remaining parents, though. Thus, none died. Much Love, Serena V.

**ellajobberknoll _(chapter fourteen)_ : **Yes! You must email me! And I must email you as well! I’ll try to wrap up that email by Wednesday, which is when I leave. What I’ve done is basically typed out what I wrote in my France diary because … well … it just makes sense, doesn’t it? Well, Keri Noble is brilliant, isn’t she? I adore her music—so pretty! It took me a long time to break the habit of calling her Gal-ET-ee-uh as opposed to Gal-et-EE-uh. But I do it right now. Gal-ay-sha … that one never even occurred to me. Interesting. Much Love, Serena V.

**ellajobberknoll _(chapter fifteen)_ : **I’ve had a serious decline in reviews since the screw-up and I’m determined the whole email mess-up has something to do with it. I still would like my old account back! Hopefully, one of the mods will get around to emailing me back. Ohhhh my gosh! _Aren’t_ they wonderful? I just adore Annie for doing them for me! They’re so beautiful. She also sent me another one of Lily, Athea and Diana in their costumes. If I haven’t sent it to you by the time you read this, yell at me. Let me tell you, at the point I am writing now in “I’ll Be There For You” it is _so_ strange to be writing Vanderwood’s character because at this point he’s _so_ different! Very weird. Oh yay! Congrats, Elladora! AP English=très bien! I’m so glad I’m in advanced classes because (as I found out in econ last year, which is required and not split among the intelligence levels—God, I’m a bitch) there are a _lot_ of idiots at my school. It was a very frustrating class to take, even though I adored the teacher and learned a lot. Jeez. Not only am I a bitch, but I’m also a big nerd. Je m’adore. I think that’s right … Well, in my school news, I’ve decided to take a class at the local community college when I get back from France. I will take Italian! Righto. I’m off to send you an email. Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Nineteen 

_I hate you_

_I hate you_

_Because I see through_

_To what a fake you are_

_You disgust me_

_That’s why you must be hated_

_You got a lot of stuff_

_Stuff you don’t deserve_

_You’ve got a lot of friends_

_You’ve got a lot of nerve_

_Trust me_

_You must be_

_Hated_

**_(“Hated” by Nikki Cleary)_ **

Monday March 26, 1979

Adrenaline continued to course through Lily’s veins, even as she completed the menial task of restoring the alleyway to its original squalidness.

“Merlin, Evans,” Prewett exclaimed after he had revived the little boy, and put a Memory Charm on him. “That was incredibly impressive!”

“They were only Stunners,” Lily replied modestly, although she felt a surge of pride at the compliment from a renowned Auror.

Prewett shook his head in amazement.

“Is everything set to go?” James asked his coworker.

“As far as I can tell.”

“Good.” James pointed his wand at Fyren’s unconscious form. “I’ll send him ahead of us. _Disapparatus_.” He disappeared.

“We should get back to Moody,” said Sirius.

“Yeah,” Prewett agreed. “He’ll be glad to know we found Fyren.”

James and Sirius immediately Disapparated, but both Gideon and Lily stayed back a minute.

“Sirius left his wand,” Lily muttered, irked at his carelessness.

“Evans?”

“Yes?”

“I’m serious. If you ever tire of working for my brother, because I know he’s something of a nutter, I guarantee I could get you a job as an Auror, probably with even less training that James.”

Lily smiled. “Thank you, but no. I really do enjoy working at the hospital, especially now that Galatea’s having a baby; I want to be there for that.” 

Prewett nodded understandingly. “I know how you feel. But on the off chance?”

“You’ll be the first person I come to.”

“Excellent.”

Now, Lily and Prewett left the vicinity, reappearing in Moody’s office an instant later. Everyone was there; not only Sirius and James, but Diana, Athea, Remus, Galatea, Peter, and of course Moody all crowded into the room.

“You find him?” Moody grunted.

“Yes. He’s unconscious. Lily got him with a Stunning Spell,” James explained.

“Wonderful. All we need now is a half-decent prosecution, and we’ve got another Death Eater safe behind bars.”

Athea gave an involuntary twitch. “I want to take this one.”

XXXX

Sunday April 1, 1979

The courtroom was filled with an air of great disquiet. All were seated and the proceedings were ready to begin, except that Fyren’s representation was late, which was a very bad impression, as Athea told Galatea. Fyren had been informed that by his defender’s tardiness, he had lost his preparation time. This didn’t seem to worry him.

After ten minutes, the doors to the courtroom finally opened.

Athea cried out impulsively, not even realizing her words until Galatea gave her a sharp nudge in the ribs. “Oh, Merlin! Not you again!” Athea moaned.

“Intimidated, Bonheur?” James Vanderwood all but slithered into the room, an infallible smirk pressed onto his face. He removed his gloves and addressed the Wizengamot. “I apologize most sincerely for my delay in appearance, but I was preoccupied with some other very … _important_ matters.”

Dumbledore smiled jadedly. “Please take a seat, Mr. Vanderwood, so that we may begin.” He looked up and addressed the room. “On this day, the first of April in the year 1979, the honored Wizengamot court is called to order. Supervising today’s proceedings is the highly acclaimed Bartemius Crouch Sr. Speaking against the accused is Athea Bonheur, and defending the accused is James Vanderwood.”

As Vanderwood began his opening statement, Galatea leaned over and whispered to Athea. “I thought Vanderwood was a prosecutor.”

“He is, usually. I suppose he’s doing a fellow Death Eater a small favor,” Athea replied, glaring at Vanderwood’s back.

Galatea closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. After a moment, she opened her eyes to watch Athea’s opening statement, but realized that she had already finished.

“Galatea Belidolph.”

Galatea jumped as Athea spoke her name. Slowly she rose from her seat and walked to the chair that Athea was indicating to her. She looked out among the crowd of people and saw her mother and Remus in the front row, alongside Lily, James, and the rest of her friends. She didn’t like that so many people were allowed to come see the trial, but she put it out of her mind and focused on Athea’s question to her:

“Galatea, what proof do you have that you were sexually assaulted?”

Galatea cast her eyes down, not wanting to look into her mother’s saddened eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

“How do you know?”

“I did a spell to see.” She looked back up and smiled wryly. “Plus the morning sickness.”

There were sympathetic clucks from women in the audience.

“And how is it that you know it is not someone else’s baby?”

Galatea felt increasingly uncomfortable under the stares of what seemed like half the population of Europe. “I did another spell that I heard about from reading through Lily—um, Lily Evans’s Healing notes.”

Athea grimaced inwardly. She hated being the first to question. Sometimes she wasn’t able to figure out what the defense was going to say in rebuttal, and she had to wing it.

“I have a comment, if I may?” Vanderwood stood from his place. Athea nodded to him, actually relived at his interjection. “This spell, Miss Belidolph, is was a Paternity Spell, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Do you mind telling me how it worked?”

Athea cocked an eyebrow.

Galatea wet her lips nervously. “Um, no, not at all. You, um, you say the incantation and then follow with your name and a list of names of possible fathers, and the name of the one that _is_ in fact the father will write itself in the air.”

Vanderwood nodded slowly,

“So, what names did you say?”

“Atol Fyren.”

“Is that all?”

“Um … yes.”

“Is it possible that if you only provide one name the spell automatically gives you that name?”

Galatea was puzzled. Lily was mouthing ‘no’ to her. Galatea shook her head.

“How do you know?”

“It was … it was in Lily’s notes.”

Vanderwood seemed to know she was lying, and Galatea picked up on that. “I—I mean, I’m sorry. I s-suppose it—”

“It’s possible?”

“I … I suppose.”

Vanderwood nodded slowly, satisfied. “I’m through, Miss Bonheur. Do continue.”

Athea smirked at Vanderwood,

“There’s a reason you’re a prosecutor,” she muttered to him, although no one heard but herself. “Galatea, since you made such an error, I don’t suppose you would mind performing the spell again, this time providing an alternative name for the spell.” She looked over at Vanderwood. “That’s alright with you, isn’t it?”

“Well …” This was clearly not what he had intended.

“So, you believe her?” Athea prodded shrewdly. “You believe that Atol Fyren is the—”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Vanderwood snapped. “Go on with the spell!”

Athea smiled sweetly. “Galatea, if you will.”

Galatea wet her lips nervously and pulled her wand from inside her robes, pointing it at her abdomen. “ _Raskaaksi paternum_. Galatea Belidolph. _Paterni_ Atol Fyren, um, R-Remus Lupin.”

An instant later the words Atol Fyren burned themselves into the air in smoky gray letters.

Vanderwood was clearly frustrated. “I’m afraid I must protest!” he said angrily, “The inadequacy of these tests is—”

“How do you suggest, then, that she got pregnant?” Athea interrupted, her voice filled with loathing, “What is it that you’re implying?”

“I beg your pardon.” Crouch’s wiry voice interfered with their heated conversation. “I believe we are getting off task, if you could focus the court would appreciate it.”

Athea looked at him bewilderedly. “And people ask why I don’t usually work in Britain! I think it should be _I_ begging _your_ pardon! Mister Crouch, with all due respect, this is very much on task!”

Crouch looked highly affronted, but heeded a slight glance from Dumbledore and allowed Vanderwood and Athea to carry on.

“Perhaps, Miss Bonheur, one of several things. For one, maybe the spell was inaccurate. Second, is it at all possible that Miss Belidolph was a willing participant in the events of January the nineteenth?” Vanderwood said with a sneer.

There was an uproar amongst Galatea’s friends, and Galatea paled and looked quite ill.

“Physically possible? Yes. In any _other_ ways possible? _No!_ ” Athea shrieked. “How dare you suggest such a thing?”

“I dare to do a great many things, Miss Bonheur, that people do not expect of me.”

Athea shook her head in utter disgust. “I have nothing else to say. Galatea, you may return—”

“Not so fast, Miss Bonheur. I have a few questions for Miss Belidolph myself.”

Galatea sat frozen in her chair, forcing herself to stare into the eyes of the man who had killed nearly all of her family.

“Miss Belidolph, might I ask what you were doing out on the eve of January nineteen?”

“I was out buying groceries,” Galatea answered stoically.

“So late?”

“Yes.”

“May I inquire as to the occasion?”

“I was making dinner for my mother and Remus.”

“You couldn’t use any of the food you had at home?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“We didn’t have the necessary ingredients for the recipe.”

“You need to buy ingredients for cooking with magic?”

“I don’t cook with magic.”

“May I ask why?”

“I never have. My mother taught me the Muggle way; she says it tastes better.”

Vanderwood nodded his head slowly. He, apparently, had never cooked in his life. “Why didn’t you get the ingredients earlier in the day?”

“I didn’t know what I was making.”

“Why not?”

“I wasn’t sure what it was that they both wanted.”

“So you left the house, unsupervised and unprotected at night?”

“I’m not a child. I am quite capable of being out ‘unsupervised.’”

“Surely your mother didn’t approve.”

He was trying to intimidate her.

“My mother is not involved in this matter. The largest part she played was asking me to bring home some eggs.”

“I see.” Vanderwood began to wander about the room purposefully, whilst still addressing Galatea. “Are you aware, Miss Belidolph, of the dangers of going outside at night?”

“My neighborhood is usually a very safe place; I had no reason to worry.”

“Even though the people living in the suburbs of London had been warned to be on their guard for any loose Death Eaters?”

Galatea thought is quite brash of Vanderwood to bring up Death Eaters, seeing as he was one. “I was aware of that warning.”

“You still went out?”

“We needed groceries.”

“Why did you not have accompaniment?”

“The store is across the park and three blocks away. It’s a ten-minute walk.”

“I am aware of the location of the store, Miss Belidolph. My question remains unanswered.”

“Well, seeing as it was such a short walk I did not think I would need accompaniment.”

“You were wrong.”

“Obviously.”

“How did you come across Mr. Fyren?”

“When I was crossing the park.”

“And?”

“‘And’? There’s nothing else to tell.”

“I beg you be more specific, Miss Belidolph.”

“I came across _him_ when I was about halfway through the park, on my way home from buying food for dinner! Are you finished yet? Can I please go back to my seat?” Galatea was looking very uncomfortable and distraught.

“Why is it you don’t want to describe these events to the Wizengamot? They could help you. Perhaps, is this all an elaborate cover-up story for something else that you are not willing to admit?”

“No! You are a terrible person! Why would I lie about something like this? _Why?_ What purpose would that serve? Tell me something, Vanderwood! If I were a ‘willing participant’ would I be trying to get Fyren sent to prison like this? Would I? Does that make any sense whatsoever?”

“Perhaps you were hoping that through weak evidence he would be cleared of charges and you could continue—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Galatea cried. “Don’t even _think_ about it!”

“My goodness, Miss Belidolph, there is no need to give me orders. You’ll make a lovely mother. Seeing as you have nothing else to say, you may step down.”

The once placid Galatea took her seat beside Athea, shaking with fury at Vanderwood's accusations.

Athea frowned. So, Vanderwood was more capable of defense than she had thought. Still, there had to be a way to prove Fyren’s guilt. She could tell that this was not the approach that Vanderwood and Fyren had planned to take, so as of now they were ad libbing it … however skillfully. She stalled herself a moment more to plan her attack by dropping her papers. When she righted herself she had a plan formulated in her mind.

“I have a request to make to Mr. Bartemius Crouch, and the Wizengamot,” she proclaimed loudly.

“What is it, Miss Bonheur?”

“I request a questioning of both parties by Veritaserum. Not only do I believe it is the only way to get to the bottom of this mess, but both the defense and the prosecution will get what they want.”

“Begging your pardon,” James Vanderwood cut in. “How would the defense achieve what it wants through this questioning?”

“You could attempt to prove that Galatea was not attacked, but instead willing, and we can prove opposite.” Athea looked to Galatea. “Neither of us have any objections.”

“Miss Bonheur, are you aware of the strict guidelines surrounding the use of Veritaserum?” Crouch asked.

“Yes.” Athea snapped, “Verbatim: ‘One: in a trial or court hearing, both parties must be agreeable to its use. Two: The use must be approved by a panel of judges appropriate to the situation. Three: Refer to Codes of Potion Use for proper amount. Four—’”

“Thank you, Miss Bonheur.” Crouch looked somewhat relieved that Athea rarely worked in Britain. “Does the Wizengamot agree that this situation is appropriate for the use of Veritaserum? Aye? Nay?”

Most of the panel indicated their approval, and Athea turned to Vanderwood. “What do you say, _Mister_ Vanderwood?”

“The accused and I do not feel comfortable with the potion’s use,” Vanderwood answered curtly.

“Why not?” Athea asked in her most patronizingly innocent tone. “Surely you have nothing to hide.”

“Mr. Fyren does not want any of his personal business revealed to the court.”

“For one thing, the fourth guideline indicates that the use of the potion is to take place in the presence of only the questioner and three witnesses, if the questioned so desires. Second, the fifth guideline states that only questions important to the situation be asked. None of Mr. Fyren’s personal business will be revealed.”

Vanderwood’s eyes narrowed to slits and he ground his teeth furiously.

“You wouldn’t have any reason to object, would you?” Athea prompted. “Galatea’s only having an affair, isn’t she? So this would only prove that you’re right and we are wrong. Mr. Fyren will go free, and you, Vanderwood, will become renowned not only for prosecution, but for defense as well.”

“My personal gain is not of my interest in this matter,” Vanderwood growled.

“Nor mine. Only that of my friend.” She had Vanderwood trapped. “Or, if you prefer, we could only question Galatea,” she proposed.

“I have no objective in questioning her.”

“Really? I do. Unfortunately, that is not permitted unless you question her as well. So, my previous proposal stands. Why don’t you think it over for a moment while I question Mister Fyren?”

Fyren remained in the chair with the chains up and down the arms, so Athea obligingly approached him.

“Mr. Fyren, why are you and Mr. Vanderwood hesitant to use Veritaserum?”

“As he said, I don’t want any of my personal business revealed.”

“And as I said, there will be no personal business revealed, only evidence strictly pertaining to this case.”

“If you were having an affair wouldn’t you consider it private?” his sparkling eyes traveled across the room and lay sadistically upon Galatea.

Galatea let out a small cry and covered her face in her hands.

“It’s already out in the open! I don’t see the point of trying to cover it up!” Athea pointed out exasperatedly. “You will only be asked the very basic of questions to find the information we need.”

“Try me now.”

“Fine! Did you or did you not sexually assault Galatea Belidolph on the night of January the nineteenth, 1979?”

“I did not.”

“How do I know that’s true?”

“You’ll just have to trust me.”

“But I don’t. You see, Fyren, you’re being charged with rape. Now that I think of it, you are also suspected of being a Death Eater!”

“And?”

“And so I don’t trust you! Why should I?”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

Athea flexed her fingers, took a few deep breaths, then massaged her temples.

“You are absolutely maddening. Now, let me try a different approach. What were you doing around Galatea’s neighborhood on January nineteenth?”

“I was visiting a friend.”

“Oh? Who?”

“James Vanderwood. He lives a very short distance from the Belidolphs.”

“So, why were you in the park at night? I happen to know that Vanderwood lives five miles from the Belidolph family.”

“I was on a walk too.”

“Five miles from Vanderwood’s house? What a walk!”

“I was restless. He and his fiancée were out for a while, making wedding plans and whatnot; I wanted to get out. I recalled that Miss Belidolph lived in the area—”

“So, you met her intentionally.”

“Of course I did!”

“And you attacked her?”

“Of course I didn’t! As James pointed out, we were both—”

“Don’t say it again!” Galatea cried from her seat. “You know as well as I that I had no say whatsoever in the matter, Fyren! Don’t you dare suggest that I—”

“Miss Belidolph, I must ask you to refrain from speaking out of turn,” Crouch droned. Clearly, his heart was not in this case, as it was not focusing on the fact that Fyren was an alleged Death Eater. Booting Death Eaters into Azkaban was his true passion.

Galatea’s chin quivered, but she remained silent.

“Mr. Fyren I think you’re a rotten liar,” Athea said bluntly. She didn’t need her Seeing abilities, of course, but now that she was getting the sense of it, she felt obligated to say something.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m sorry, I really must protest.” Vanderwood stood from his seat.

“Sit down, Vanderwood,” Athea barked without turning around to see that he was standing.

Vanderwood sat, stunned.

Athea began to pace; an intimidation technique she found most effective. “Obviously, Mr. Vanderwood is not going to accept my proposal for Veritaserum. That, I think should be taken into consideration in the determination of his guilt. Also, I happen to know that Raquel Amour de la Fontaine and James Vanderwood were not engaged at the time of this incident, as Lily Evans could verify for you, if Miss Amour de la Fontaine is not present.” Athea scanned the courtroom. Raquel was there. “Raquel, what was the date of yours and Vanderwood’s engagement?”

“The first of March.”

Athea turned to face Fyren. “That’s one thing you lied about; how do I know the rest isn’t a lie?”

“Perhaps—”

“Also, I know that Mr. Vanderwood was out of the country that entire week, tending to a case in France. How do I know? Because I was forced to work alongside him, so I was out of the country as well. There are two things. Now, the third thing I know you lied about was having a perfectly legitimate affair with Galatea Belidolph. How do I know this? Several things. Firstly, Galatea has standards, and you, my friend, are below them. Second, both Remus Lupin and Galatea’s mother can verify that Galatea came back from getting the groceries with nothing. She was also crying, quite weak, ill, and bleeding, although they didn’t know that detail. I do. Galatea does. Third, you confessed to Lily Evans, James Potter, and Sirius Black your actions of sexual assault when you were in Dublin with your fellow Death Eaters. How do I know? You can call it feminine intuition, if you like. Unbeknownst to them, I questioned each Lily, Sirius, and James separately and asked them the words that you said to them. Although I cannot prove it to you now, they were all very similar answers. If three separate members of the Wizengamot would like to take James, Sirius, and Lily into separate rooms and ask them the same question, I’m positive they would be nearly identical.”

Athea must have looked incredibly fierce, because three witches from the Wizengamot rose from their seats and left the room, accompanied each by James, Lily, or Sirius.

XXXX

“The honored Wizengamot finds Atol Fyren guilty on charges of rape, association with the Dark Lord Voldemort, and blunt disregard for his bind to honesty while testifying in this court,” Dumbledore announced.

Lily whooped and hugged James. She felt tears of elation squeeze from behind her eyes. She looked over James' shoulder and spotted Remus and Giovanna hugging Galatea, who was sobbing in relief.

“Thank Merlin,” Giovanna was murmuring, “thank Merlin.”

Lily pulled back from James and glanced around again at all the people.

There was a great milling about of everyone as they rushed to leave. They had other things to do, obviously, and were glad to remove themselves from the humid dungeon.

Now the Wizengamot had disassembled and Dumbledore was approaching James and Lily with a somber look on his face. “James, may I speak with you for a moment?”

“Yes, sure.” James stepped aside with his old Headmaster and Lily drifted off to chat with Peter. “What is it?”

“James, have you been aware of your father’s activities in the past few weeks?”

“Er, yes … well, sort of. I know he’s been corresponding with my cousin Morgan Vance, who’s on some sort of search,” James recalled, furrowing his brow.

“On the third of March your cousin departed for Ireland; Dublin, to be precise; in search of a small group of Death Eaters rumored to be congregated within the city.” Dumbledore sighed and spoke solemnly. “This morning, James, your father was taken ill and rushed to St. Mungo’s. He isn’t doing well, I’m afraid.”

James all but collapsed into a chair behind him. “Well,” he spoke casually, but with a distinct strain underneath his voice, “God damn it.”

“That isn’t all, James. Unfortunately, only hours prior, your father lost contact with your cousin and it is suspected that she has been discovered by the Death Eaters.”

James stared at his palms that rested serenely in his lap. “What can I do?” he said hoarsely. 

“James, Alastor has asked me to organize a group of Order members to find her.”

“Morgan Vance … Vance … Emmeline Vance’s …”

“Cousin. Emmeline is your second-cousin.”

James nodded his head slowly. “Give me until midnight. I’ll be at the headquarters then. I need to see my father first.”

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

“James! James, please don’t! We are getting married in almost exactly three months! If I lost you now I would die. I would physically curl up and die right here in bed. James, you don’t have to be the hero! At least have Emmeline Vance go with you; Morgan is _her_ cousin too!”

“I’m not trying to be a hero,” James said shortly. “And I’m going alone.”

XXXX

“Do you have any chocolate?” Galatea asked, even more suddenly than Athea’s request for the paper.

“No.”

“You do so! I saw it!”

XXXX

“OH MY _GOD!_ ” Athea screamed.

No one responded. They stared at her in a perfect, shocked silence.

“Aren’t you going to ask what?” Athea exclaimed incredulously.

XXXX

“You said you had something to say to me first, Lily. Why don’t you? My matter may take longer.”

Lily nodded. “Yes, Professor. You see, it’s been four weeks since James left. I was wondering—”

“If I could give you information concerning his whereabouts?” 

  



	20. Of Bad News and Good News

**Disclaimer:** I own  Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, Clementina, and Ana. Norah Jones owns "I've Got to See You Again." JK Rowling owns everything else. Does anyone actually read this?

**Author's Note:** ATTENTION REVIEWERS: starting next chapter all review responses will be posted on the review page ONLY. I would appreciate it if you would mosy on over there henceforth to see what I had to say to you. This is due (not to a complaint) to a combination of a comment left in one review and my own personal decision. Thank you. Also, I leave for France tonight at 9:30 and I don't know how long it'll be beofre I can post again, so please be patient. I have no plans to abandon this story. Much Love, Serena V.

**PotterChick958:** I’ll pass the compliments on to Athea, thanks ((wink)). I also hope that James’s father will be okay. In fact, even though I am quite ahead in my writing (to chapter 25 in _I’ll Be There for You_ ) his fate has not been written yet because it was quite different in the old version. I do, however, know what is going to happen (i.e. whether he will live or die) and shall proceed to hold the information tantalizingly over your head where it cannot be reached. You know, I think _Grey’s Anatomy_ is worth your father’s anger. I even love the reruns! So wonderful … so genius. Ha! My friend _says_ she’s going to tape the episodes for me. Will she? Doubtful. She isn’t very reliable. I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt though … Not only will I believe to relive season 2, but I’ll relive it in French! I’m going to France (TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!) on an exchange-student-type-dealy. I wish I could be all sophisticated and say in a bored tone “Oh, well, my father must travel to France for business and I decided last-minute to come along.” But I’ve embarked on this whole deal on my lonesome. Here goes nothing … Much Love, Serena V.

_**WinglessFlight:** Sorry--bad word choice. I didn't take it as a complaint; simply as criticism and I apologize for not making it clearer. Even so, it was a harmless comment that I am seriously taking into consideration. In fact, I'm almost positive I am going to start posting responses on the review page. It is a little distracting, isnt it? Everyone did that on ffn.net and I assumed the same would be caried over to this site. Really, I should thank you for calling attention to that and you in no way should feel obligated to apologize. Sincerely. Much Love, Serena V._

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle:** Si, si it is. Well, here's the chapter, so enjoy! Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Twenty 

_Late in the night when I'm all alone_  
And I look at the clock and I know you're not home  
I can't help myself 

_I've got to see you again_  
I could almost go there  
Just to watch you be seen  
I could almost go there  
Just to live in a dream

_But no I won't go for any of those reasons_  
To not touch your skin is not why I sing  
I can't help myself  
I've got to see you again 

_I could almost go there..._

_**("I've Got to See You Again"; Norah Jones)** _

Sunday April 1, 1979

"Please tell me this is some stupid, horrible joke!" Lily pleaded. "Tell me that five minutes after you leave you _and_ your father are going to Apparate into the sitting room with this cousin of yours and laugh about how I fell for your awful joke, then we'll make tea and talk all night … _please_ tell me that's what this is!"

James didn't answer her. He continued to rush around the bedroom, frantically poring through his notes that he had taken during his training, and gathering several potions, a Dark Arts book, and a few odd-looking defense objects. 

Lily grabbed James' arm, a hint of desperation lacing her voice. "James!"

James pulled his arm violently from Lily and shouted at her. "God damn it, Lily!" he roared. "God _damn_ it! This is not a good time to be selfish! I'm sorry I have to leave you for a _few days_ so I can try to find my _missing cousin for my DYING FATHER_ _!_ "

Lily's eyes filled with angry tears and her face took on a very hurt expression. "James, are you even listening to yourself? I never said _one thing_ about myself, so don't you _dare_ accuse me of being selfish! No, you're absolutely right; I _don't_ want to be alone! Who does? But that is not the reason I'm so upset! Merlin, James; we've been together for over a year, we're getting married in July; I thought you'd know me better! Do you _honestly_ think I don't care about Daniel?"

James stopped, ceasing his mad rush about the bedroom. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Slowly, he turned to face Lily and walked over to her, taking her hands and pulling her down to sit beside him on their bed. "Lily, listen. Lily, will you look at me? Please? Okay, Lily, I apologize for what I said. I'm just so worked up right now, you know? I just lost my mother not even four months ago; I … I can't lose my father … not now. And … I guess it somehow feels like if I find my cousin … it'll all be okay." 

"I'm sorry for yelling," Lily said with a slight shortness to her voice. "Do you need my help with anything?"

"No. I only need a few more things. You should probably send out some of those invitations to our wedding."

"Right." Lily took a large stack of envelopes from her bedside table and tapped her wand on each of them so that the addressee's name appeared in pretty, calligraphic ink. "Who else is going along with you?" 

"Um … no one."

"What? Dumbledore is letting you go alone?"

"Actually, no. He doesn't know. I had him give me all the information two hours ago, then I owled the other Order members who were assigned to come and told them that the Ministry insisted I be accompanied by two licensed Aurors and it would be suspicious if I refused." 

"Why, James? Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone innocent to be hurt. I have to do this on my own."

"James! James, please don't! We are getting married in almost exactly three months! If I lost you now I would die. I would physically curl up and die right here in bed. James, you don't have to be the hero! At least have Emmeline Vance go with you; Morgan is _her_ cousin too!"

"I'm not trying to be a hero," James said shortly. "And I'm going alone." 

Lily bit her lip nervously. "James, you know I didn't mean that. I just worry for you! I don't want … the last thing on earth I want is for anything to happen to you!" 

There were a few minutes of silence as Lily deftly continued to address invitations and James finished gathering what he would need for his search. Upon finishing, he put all of the necessities aside and sat beside Lily on the bed. She paid him no heed. She was concentrating very hard on the dot over the "i" in Raine. 

"Lily?"

The dam burst again. "James! I don't want you to put yourself in danger like this! Is there something wrong? Is this some ego thing? Look, James, you don't need to take care of this alone to impress Dumbledore or Moody or anyone! Do you realize how incredibly _stupid_ it is of you to go searching for Morgan Vance alone, when the likelihood of her being abducted or _murdered_ by Death Eaters is _very, very high_? And what if she is alive and you die instead? Do you know how much that would kill your father? If there is one thing that every parent fears it is having to bury their own children! Look at Giovanna! She has _never_ recovered! She is always so sad, James! She lives on each day, but she is miserable! The only thing that keeps her going is that Galatea is still alive, but if _you_ died, James, your father would have no one left!" Lily set aside the invitations and knelt on her pillow, facing James. "Reconsider, James! If not for anyone else, then for your father! Please."

"I can't, Lily … I …" James had pain etched into his face and in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt Lily or his father or _anyone_ , but he _had_ to go, he _had_ to do this … _alone_.

Lily took a deep breath and massaged her temples. "James, if you honestly think it's for the best, I'm not going to try to stop you. I'm not playing mind games, because I don't do that sort of thing. I take back what I said; I _do_ want you to go. I want you to go and find Morgan Vance. But you have to promise me that you'll come back alive. I don't want to greet you by trying to save your life at the hospital, alright?"

James held out his right hand solemnly. "Deal."

Lily laughed nervously and shook his hand. She sat back down, closer to him this time.

"You know," she said hesitantly, her mouth adopting a pout. "On the other hand, I don't that you have to leave me _all by myself_ for so long. I'll be incredibly _lonely_ and I'll probably sit in bed all day, wondering when you'll be back."

James arched an eyebrow. "Lily …"

"I'm only trying to guilt you into working harder!"

James smiled softly at his fiancée. "You would smile in death's face wouldn't you?"

"I'm not sure, what does death look like? I suppose I might smile at it if it's sufficiently good-looking."

James shrugged. "I suppose it's decent."

"Then yes, yes I would."

Lily crawled over James and all but fell off the bed to gather up all of the items James had gathered to take with him.

"What are you doing?"

"James, you can't go carrying all this around. I'm getting you that bag … I don't know what it's called. You know, like the one Mary Poppins had." 

"Who?"

"Honestly, James, how _did_ you pass Muggle Studies? Mary Poppins had this bag that everything fit in. I bought one the other day. It's like hers, only better, because it doesn't work by visual effects." 

"I still don't know who Mary Poppins is."

"That's a damn shame." Lily rolled her eyes at James. After a few minutes more of searching, she located the odd-looking handbag for which she was searching, and stuffed all of James' stuff inside. "I know it's ugly, but you can just use an Appearance Charm on it or something." 

James obligingly took the surprisingly lightweight bag from Lily. "You know, you never cease to amaze me. Not five minutes ago you were set against me leaving!" 

"James, I still don't want you to go, but I'm not going to stand in your way. Besides, I'm rather bipolar. Why do you think I suddenly liked you in seventh year?" She pouted once more, although she had an underlying smile trying to surface. "Goodbye kiss?" 

"But of course."

Lily had long since learned that the best cure for pent-up emotions was to kiss James. She couldn't explain it, really, but she somehow felt better afterwards. Still, while she didn't feel so cramped, after James Disapparated Lily couldn't help but feel a little sad and a lot worried. 

XXXX

Thursday April 5, 1979

Lily had been joking when she'd said she didn't want James to go because she'd be lonely. However, now she realized that being alone after living with someone for so long was, in fact, quite lonely. By Thursday evening she couldn't stand it any longer and she had Athea, Diana, and Galatea over. Miraculously, they were all free. 

"I hate the silence," Lily informed them flatly over glasses of Chardonnay (pumpkin juice for Galatea). "Eating alone and sleeping alone and _being_ alone are bad enough as it is, but the silence makes it worse. Merlin knows that the house elf is no good for conversation. It's all 'mistress' this and 'mistress' that."

Galatea patted Lily's hand sympathetically. 

"Do you have today's newspaper?" Athea asked suddenly.

"Um, yes." Lily retrieved her untouched copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from underneath the coffee table and handed it to Athea. "Why?"

"There's supposed to be some big thing about Fyren's sentencing today. They decided on the length of his imprisonment," Athea said distractedly as she began to pore through the sections of the newspaper. 

"Do you have any chocolate?" Galatea asked, even more suddenly than Athea's request for the paper. 

"No."

"You do so! I saw it!"

"Galatea, you can't have caffeine! It's a drug!"

"I hate you for being a Healer," Galatea grumbled.

"How is everything going for you, Galatea?" Diana asked her meaningfully.

"Ask Lily; she probably knows better that I do!"

Lily smiled, humoring her friend's bad temper. "Mood swings," she explained. "Cravings or dislikes for certain foods. Usually the morning sickness and nausea are gone by now." 

"My stomach!" Galatea interjected.

"What's the matter?"

"It's … it's … pooching."

Diana and Lily laughed.

"I beg your pardon?" Lily gasped between giggles.

"You won't be laughing when you and James have children, Lily Evans! My stomach is sticking out now, and it's annoying me!"

"Galatea, you've always been very pretty, but you're never vain!" Diana said amazedly. 

"Yes, well, apparently I'm having mood swings, and right now I'm feeling vain!" Galatea glared for a moment more, then went wide-eyed. "Ooh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh, Merlin, I swore to myself I wouldn't do this! Okay, I'm going to maintain my calm and _not_ snap out at people."

"That's alright, Galatea," Lily consoled her.

"No it isn't. Are you sure I can't have any chocolate?"

"Yes."

"This is odd," Athea mumbled abruptly.

"What?" Galatea was glad that her attentions were diverted to something other than her odd, pregnant behavior.

"This article is not as much as I was expecting."

"Who cares? What does it say?"

"Blah, blah, blah, okay, come on; get to the important part … aha! 

"' _After several days of deliberation, the Wizengamot has sentenced Atol Fyren to indefinite imprisonment in Azkaban on charges not only of rape and association with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but with the murder of top Auror Kimberly Potter, among others (others yet to be determined). Fyren will be given the change to appeal once every ten years, but freedom possibilities for this man are bleak._ '"

Galatea burst into tears. 

Athea looked at her, astonished. Lily mouthed _mood swings_ to her.

"Hold on a moment, love. I'll get you some tea," Athea cooed.

Galatea shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm fine! Merlin, is it usual for mood swings to be so severe?"

"It's different for everyone," Lily assured her.

"I'm probably causing my baby permanent emotional damage!"

"No! You aren't! It's perfectly—"

"OH MY _GOD!_ " Athea screamed.

No one responded. They stared at her in a perfect, shocked silence.

"Aren't you going to ask what?" Athea exclaimed incredulously. 

"Erm … what?"

"I KNEW it! I _KNEW_ the undermined Fyren's sentencing for a reason!"

"Please, tell us the riveting news," Diana said dryly.

"Look at this! No! All of you back away! Galatea has to see first! No! I want everyone to see! No! Only Galatea! No! First Galatea, _then_ everyone!" She beckoned excitedly to Galatea and jabbed her finger at the newspaper. 

Galatea wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at what Athea was pointing at. Her brow furrowed. She grabbed the paper and held it up to her face, as though she didn't believe what she had read. Her eyes darted across the paper several times before she set it back on the coffee table. She bit her bottom lip until it began to bleed. Still, no one moved. 

"Read it," she whispered hoarsely.

Athea cleared her throat.

"' _After months of light suspicion, the Ministry of Magic has successfully imprisoned yet another Death Eater. This particular case, however, is unique unto itself. Approximately seven months ago, upon urging of many Ministry officials, the Minister of Magic signed a proposition offering something of a bargain with Death Eaters. This proposition, since having become a law, has received much criticism for its overt lenience on certain convicted Death Eaters, and has since its passing been little of a success. Much to the dismay of many Aurors and court officials, the aforementioned law attests that any Death Eater who turns himself in to the Wizengamot Court will be offered a more lenient six months of imprisonment. However, to appease the numerous complaints, a clause was added that stated if said Death Eater was caught in association with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after his release, he would have life imprisonment, with no chances for appeal._

"' _Unfortunately, since its ratification in September, the law has not been taken advantage of; that is, until yesterday. On the fourth of April, at the time when most business at the Ministry is drawing to a close, a man sacrificed six months of his life so he could work to better society. He claimed that his fiancée had known of his Death Eater activities in previous years, but had since believed that they had ceased. Now, he said, he was tired of lying to her. His name is known to many; some Aurors will confirm that for past months he had been under light suspicion of Death Eater activity—_ "

Galatea snorted.

"' _—others will know him only as a highly renowned prosecutor. Now facing six months in Azkaban, James Vanderwood—_ '"

No one heard another word of the article. In an odd combination of tears and whoops of joyous laughter, Athea, Galatea, Diana, and Lily hugged each other and jumped about, looking like little girls at a pajama party. 

"But six months!" Diana pointed out. "Merlin, that _is_ a ridiculous law!"

"Six months is better than nothing, Diana!" Galatea cheered. Not only was she laughing the loudest, but she was also crying harder than anyone else. 

XXXX

"How's Daniel?" Lily asked Prewett.

"What are you doing here? You're off today."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm checking up on Daniel. Do we know what's the matter with him?"

Prewett shook his head. "There are still a few more tests we'd like to run, but we haven't found out much yet."

"Anything?"

"We think it's got something to do with his heart."

Lily started. "Oh my gosh! What could it be? Is it a wizarding illness or a Muggle one? Could it be diet-related? Or is it just one of those—" 

" _Evans_ ," Prewett interrupted, "we don't know yet."

"Sorry. I would _really_ like Daniel to still be alive and well when James gets back."

"Where is he, anyway?"

Unsure of whether she was supposed to talk about what James was doing, Lily dodged his question. "Owl me as soon as you know what's wrong with Daniel. We have a telephone too, if one's convenient for use." 

XXXX

Sunday April 29, 1979

Four weeks. Four long, horrible, lonely, quiet weeks. The four longest, most horrible, loneliest, most quiet weeks of Lily's life. Her existence was looking infinitely bleak. Bleak. It was another word to add to her description of the past four weeks. 

Her nineteenth birthday had come and gone with little notice.

She had resisted thus far going to Dumbledore to ask what he'd heard of James, but after four weeks, the temptation to contact him was growing increasingly strong. 

Lily began to dread weekends. She knew she should feel lucky not to have the sporadic schedule that many Healers were plagued with, but two whole days alone just seemed like too much. Too much. With the "oo" in "too" dragged out nice and long. Lily had actually spent nearly an hour of her _bleak_ time saying "too" until the word had lost its meaning.

It wasn't as though she didn't have anything to do. For the first two weeks of James's absence, she had kept herself busy with making wedding arrangements. She had finally pulled out those old catalogues and picked out a wedding gown. She had also finished sending out invitations. Everything else had to wait. She didn't want to do too much without James. What if she picked the wrong music? The wrong location? The wrong hors d'oeuvres? But _four weeks_ _?_ Lily had begun wondering (after which she forbade herself from ever wondering again) whether there would even _be_ a wedding. I seemed as though James had been gone forever. 

Lily had also lost the meaning of the word "forever." Damn Prewett for not letting her work weekends. _Damn him_.

"Sunday night," Lily muttered to herself, "Only … thirteen hours until work. Damn."

She wanted to go to sleep, but her perception of time forbade her from falling asleep at such an early hour. Damn that too … _toooooooooooooooo_. 

Thirteen hours. That was thirteen hours too many.

"Why shouldn't I talk to Dumbledore?" Lily asked herself. "Because once I hear one thing, I want to keep hearing more. I'll go back every day until he tells me that James is dead just to keep me away," she answered. "Oh, damn it. This is ridiculous. If I'm so out of my mind that I'm talking to myself then to hell with reason! At this point I _need_ to know where my fiancé is!"

Lily peeled herself from the armchair on which she was seated and grabbed her wand. She was about to Disapparate when there was a small pop from the entrance hall. Her first inclination was to make this person, whomever it may be, wait until she returned, but something—call it feminine intuition—intervened and she made her way to the entrance hall. 

It was a good thing, too, because it was Dumbledore who had just Apparated into her home.

"Professor!" she exclaimed, relieved. "I was just coming to see you!"

"Really?" Dumbledore's voice had something of a melancholy, tired quality to it.

"Yes. Um, why don't you take a seat in the sitting room? I'll make some tea. Would you like any, Professor?"

"No thank you, Lily. I have come to speak with you about something of great importance."

Instantly, Lily forgot the tea. "Take a seat," she repeated hollowly. When he had, Lily continued. "What is it, Professor?"

"You said you had something to say to me first, Lily. Why don't you? My matter may take longer."

Lily nodded. "Yes, Professor. You see, it's been four weeks since James left. I was wondering—"

"If I could give you information concerning his whereabouts?" 

Lily nodded again.

"Alas, this brings me to my topic of discussion. Lily, this morning, the Ministry demanded to take control over the tracking of James. Unfortunately, they did not put the proper people in charge and—" 

"'Unfortunately'? This is not going to be good, is it?"

"Approximately two hours into their tracking of him, they lost trace of him."

Lily sighed and sank back into her chair. "Figures," she muttered. She straightened back up and looked Dumbledore in the eye. "Are you aware that James left by himself?" 

"I was not until the fact was beyond my control."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Lily drew herself up. "I want to help to find James and Morgan! I'm a part of the Order too!"

"Lily, I have no doubt in my mind that you could and _would_ find Morgan, but I also know that James would prefer you stay here. He is very worried about you, Lily. He _knew_ how you'd been faring for the past few weeks."

Lily shook her head sharply. "I am not going to wait here! For the love of Merlin, can't anybody keep track of anyone anymore?" She took a deep breath. "Tell me what I'll need to take, because I'm leaving, and I don't care what you say. You are not going to change my mind."

**Coming Next:**

XXXX 

“What?” Daniel’s voice was weak but the anger in it showed through anyhow. “This is a time of crisis, for Merlin’s sake! Shouldn’t the Ministry try to become _more_ organized?”

XXXX

“I’ll get James,” said Lily, more to herself than to Daniel. “I’ll get James and you’ll get better and …” 

“You should go, Lily.”

XXXX

“Galatea! Merlin, are you alright?”

Somehow Remus had awoken. Perhaps it was a subconscious feeling that something was the matter, or maybe it was simply the slight movements Galatea was making as the tried to control the pain.

“No,” she said through clenched teeth.

“What’s the matter?”

“Well, to start, I’m pregnant.”

XXXX

“Potter,” Severus Snape responded, separating himself from his comrades, “How nice you could join us. Come to visit your cousin?”

“Hello, Snivellus. Good to see you going so far in your life.”

XXXX

_ Don’t you dare!  _ she thought. _I have spent too much time alone!_ Being rash under panic, Lily Apparated in front of James. _If anyone’s going to die it’s me!_

  


  



	21. Of the Second

**Disclaimer:** I own the following people: Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, Clementina, and Ana. JK Rowling owns everything else, seeing as there is no song for this chapter.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the formatting errors last chapter. Also, my apologies for any instances in which I type a q where an a should be (and vice-versa) or a z where a w should be (or vice-versa) or any other number of stupid accidents. I'm still getting used to this weird French keyboard. Yes, I will proofread, but sometimes you miss things! Anyhow, don't forget to check the review page for your response and, more importantly: REVIEW!!!!! Much Love, Serena V.

Chapter Twenty-One 

 

Sunday April 29, 1979

 

“Lily, I must warn you against going,” Dumbledore advised again wearily.

“No.” Lily’s stubborn face said all that was needed to be said, but she verbalized it anyway. “I am not going to sit home, a damsel in distress. I haven’t seen my own parents since January, and besides them, James and Daniel are the only family I have! Professor, put yourself in _my_ place! You understand, don’t you?”

A slight shadow crossed Dumbledore’s face, but he pondered Lily’s plight for several endless moments carefully, considerately, and honestly.

“Lily,” he spoke finally, “I still do not advise you to leave, but I empathize with your situation. Family loyalty is not great only in pure-blood families. Anyone who claims that has surely not met you.”

“Tell me everything you know,” Lily answered immediately.

Dumbledore nodded, acknowledging Lily’s decision. “When the Ministry lost track of James, he was in a small rural area outside of Dublin. As far as we can tell, he was through searching the city. The best place to begin your search would be about forty miles or so north of Dublin.”

Lily inclined her head ever-so-slightly before running to the sitting room to retrieve her wand from the coffee table.

“Professor, could you tell Prewett I probably won’t be at work tomorrow?”

“I will. Lily?”

“Yes?”

“Good luck. I sincerely wish you good luck in finding James and Morgan.”

Lily smiled. “Thank you.”

XXXX

“What?” Daniel’s voice was weak but the anger in it showed through anyhow. “This is a time of crisis, for Merlin’s sake! Shouldn’t the Ministry try to become _more_ organized?”

“Don’t worry, Daniel. I’m not sure how … but I’ll find him.”

Daniel smiled and took Lily’s hand weakly. “You mean well, Lily. But this is very—”

“I know. It’s very dangerous and I know I don’t have proper training. Believe me, I’ve heard it all.” Lily ran her fingers through her hair nervously, not occurring to her that that was exactly what James would have done in that moment. “I need to do this, though. I _have_ to find James.” She added as an afterthought, “And Morgan.”

Daniel nodded but still seemed unsure of whether he approved of Lily’s idea. 

Taking a different approach, Lily turned the topic of conversation to Daniel. “Has anyone been able to tell you what the matter is yet?”

“With myself, you mean?”

Lily nodded.

“There’s been some discussion about my heart or something of the sort. Nothing significantly relevant. They do seem to think it’s a wizarding illness and not some odd Muggle ailment.”

“That’s good,” Lily said. “I mean, it isn’t _good_ , but there are more Healers here licensed to treat wizarding diseases and such than Muggle sicknesses. Naturally, we’d all much prefer it if you were perfectly healthy so you could go find James on your own. Well, what with being a top Auror and all, you’d be perfect for the job, wouldn’t you?”

“Lily …” Daniel seemed to know where she was going.

“However, since you’re sort of … indisposed, and Moody _is_ always telling me that I should be an Auror—”

“But you aren’t.”

“But I _could_ be! With less training than James got too. Daniel, I’m going whether or not you want me to, but I’d _really_ like your blessing.”

Daniel sighed. “I think it’s a bad idea, Lily.” He coughed once and closed his eyes. “Perhaps if you took someone with you—”

“I can’t, Daniel! I’m doing this on behalf of the Order! Nearly everyone who’s available to help also works for the Ministry and we don’t want any more interference.” 

“Lily.” Daniel’s voice had gotten suddenly deep and raspy. Lily quickly stopped talking. “If there is no way for you to get assistance in finding my son then you are the person that I want to do it. Yes, it _is_ a bad idea because, talented as you are, you are _not_ an Auror and do not have Auror training. However, if you don’t do it, then there’s no telling who will. I want to see James, Lily. I want to see my son.”

“You’ll see him, Daniel. I’ll find him, I swear,” Lily said solemnly. 

There was an odd note of finality in Daniel’s tone as he continued to speak. “I believe you. The important thing, though, is not simply to find him, but to bring him back safely. I am still very much against the idea of you doing this, much less alone, you understand. But as I said, I want to see my son. I don’t have a lot of—”

“Daniel! Don’t say that!” Lily said more loudly than she’d intended. A passing Healer whom Lily did not know looked in and glared at her. “You can’t tell me you don’t have a lot of time. You are going to be _fine_ , Daniel!” She stood from her place beside Daniel’s hospital bed. “The people in this hospital will take good care of you, Daniel, I promise.”

“I have no doubt of that.” Daniel reached up and squeezed Lily’s hand as a gesture of both affection and urgency.

“I’ll get James,” said Lily, more to herself than to Daniel. “I’ll get James and you’ll get better and …” 

“You should go, Lily.”

Lily nodded faintly and started for the door.

“Lily,” Daniel said quietly, “be careful.”

XXXX

Indeed, James was forty miles outside of Dublin, to the north no less. Not a single scratch on him. Not a single one.

Truth was, he knew that the Ministry had lost him; or rather he had lost the Ministry. It had been purposeful.

It had taken a total of about two days to discover that Death Eaters had, for certain, taken part in the disappearance Morgan Vance. For three weeks afterwards he had searched every corner of Dublin, setting traps concocting elaborate plans, should a Death Eater so happen to wander by. Five days ago, it occurred to him that Death Eaters were not immobile. After chatting with a few local witches and wizards, he concluded that they had headed north.

_I’m good,_ he decided, feeling pleased with himself. _I should get a raise. Moody doesn’t give me enough credit._

For the past few days he had felt increasingly sure that he was approaching the spot where the Death Eaters and Voldemort were waiting. For him.

Midnight was approaching. Perfect.

XXXX

Feminine intuition. Lily invoked that phrase so much she felt as though she should receive credit for coining the damn thing.

_How did you know the potatoes were burning?_ Feminine intuition.

_How did you know Mary was getting a raise?_ Feminine intuition.

_How do you know you should wear those shoes instead of the pumps?_ Feminine intuition. Plus the pumps are ugly, so common sense accompanies that one.

Now, after almost four hours of searching in vain for her fiancé, Lily had a strange feeling she was coming upon him. How did she know? Feminine intuition.

XXXX

Monday April 30, 1979

Galatea couldn’t help it. She just couldn’t. No matter how hard she tried to resist succumbing to her intense mood swings, it just wasn’t happening. She found herself crying over the smallest things, cursing people out even though she disliked swearing, finding elation in a lemon yogurt. She hated it. Blasted baby. How could a thing so small cause so much stress? Was her hair greying? She felt like it should be.

Right now, however, right now was simply the worst. Her feet were swelling, she had a migraine, she was dying for a salad, and she was too exhausted from the pain to get up. She supposed this was the result of young pregnancy, combined with violent conception. Merlin. The thought made her even more depressed. She was almost positive that it was not normal to be in such pain at four months.

“Galatea! Merlin, are you alright?”

Somehow Remus had awoken. Perhaps it was a subconscious feeling that something was the matter, or maybe it was simply the slight movements Galatea was making as the tried to control the pain.

“No,” she said through clenched teeth.

“What’s the matter?”

“Well, to start, I’m pregnant.”

Galatea was, in fact, quite petite for nineteen. A few years ago she had been a normal size for her age, but, as fate would have it, over the past year or two she had ceased to grow (so it seemed to her) and now her small frame was carting around a baby. Even at four months—four out of _nine_ —she was in absolute misery.

Remus was very sympathetic. “I know, dear, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you feel more comfortable?”

Immediately thousands of things that would help her filled Galatea’s mind, but she didn’t have the heart to bother Remus, who had to wake early for his job.

“No, thank you.”

Remus knew she was lying. “Galatea, I don’t mind. I don’t want you to be in this kind of pain.”

“Maybe a spot of potion … so I can sleep,” she relented timidly.

"Lily said to only use that if you absolutely had to.” Remus flicked his wand at his bedside table, and his lamp lit itself. He caught sight of Galatea’s face, grim with pain. “Never mind. I’ll get it for you.”

Moments later, as Galatea drifted to sleep, she suddenly felt an odd lurch in her stomach.

_Odd,_ she thought, _I stopped feeling nauseous weeks ago._

XXXX

There it was. James wasn’t quite sure how he did it, but there it was. Brilliant! Not a half a mile away, there was an odd gathering of people—if one wanted to call such beings people. They seemed sort of subhuman considering the awful things that they did. He must have uncovered their hiding spot on accident.

Yes, it was the Death Eaters. What they were doing out in the middle of nowhere at night was a mystery to James, but what did he care? He had found them! Visions of an elaborate rescue and escape filled his mind, but he quickly forced them away and focused on reality.

XXXX

There he was. Lily wasn’t quite sure how she did it but there he was. Brilliant! Not a quarter a mile away, there was James.

Lily squinted into the distance. Somehow, she knew it was him, even though her only sources of light were the moon, and the lights from her's and James’s wands. It _was_ him. Feminine intuition, right?

Lily’s inclination was to Disapparate to where he was standing—he looked curiously unharmed, not that that was a bad thing—and to make him come back home. No, that was selfish. But there was no way she was leaving him again. They would have to search for Vance together.

Although she usually ignored initial inclinations, Lily was almost sure of this one. However, as she was about to obey her instincts, she saw the small silhouette that was James disappearing. Quickly, she Disapparated to where he had stood moments before and saw what it was that he had been staring at.

XXXX

Anger swelled inside of James and threatened to overcome his good sense. He stood mere feet away from these people who had caused so much misery in so many lives; the thought of letting them continue to even live was sickening. However, he knew if he wanted to execute this properly he would have to ignore his rash impulses.

_Never show emotions,_ he warned himself.

“‘Evening,” he said amiably, announcing his presence to the group of shocked Death Eaters. He spotted Morgan Vance a short distance away. She was alive. He averted his eyes.

“Potter,” Severus Snape responded, separating himself from his comrades, “How nice you could join us. Come to visit your cousin?”

“Hello, Snivellus. Good to see you going so far in your life.” James shrugged. “Yeah, about my cousin, I sort of want her out of here, so if you don’t mind—”

“We do.” Lucius Malfoy’s cold voice now broke into James’s cheerful tone. “She was a useful tool, really, in luring you here. Your father’s sudden illness was simply a bonus, really.”

James snorted, to cover his rage. “Come off it, Malfoy! I’m not stupid, you know! Behind these good looks are brains! I know that you only wanted to find my cousin while you could have your fun torturing her before disposing of her in—if you’ll pardon me—a rather unorthodox way. Luring me, indeed!”

Malfoy’s pale face clouded slightly. “I suppose you were trying to ‘lure’ Emmeline Vance as well!” James mocked. “Fat lot of good _that_ did you.”

“Silence.”

The night was already cool out, but the wispy, cold voice of Lord Voldemort seemed to run a chill though the air.

James cocked an eyebrow thoughtfully. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his cousin’s sprawled, unconscious form stir ever so slightly.

He opted to grin.

“James Potter, you are the last thing in my way.”

“Begging your pardon, but I am not a thing, and I object to being referred to—”

“James Potter, you are the last person in my way. You are the last Potter.”

“No I’m not either. As far as I know, my dad’s still alive.”

Voldemort’s snakelike eyes regarded James with intense dislike. Hate, even. 

“I owe you no explanation Potter. I could kill you now.”

“I don’t think you will,” James said lightly as though discussing the weather. “Seems to me that you _do_ owe me an explanation. Merlin, you’ve kidnapped my cousin! Your followers have harmed countless people I know, not to mention that you tried to kill _me_ a year ago!” James shook his head as though disappointed. “They call you the Dark Lord, but it seems to me that you’re just a coward.”

The slits of Voldemorts eyes narrowed so that they nearly disappeared.

“Oh! Question: your whole grand scheme is leading up to my death, correct? Well, what if I don’t die? What if I end up living?”

There was a small murmur of laughter.

“You won’t have to worry about that, Potter,” Voldemort assured him.

James nodded slowly as though humoring small children in their foolish games.

Voldemort raised his wand.

XXXX

Lily had never felt this amount of energy rushing through her. Never. She had not stopped running, at top speed, for what seemed like forever. Now she could see more clearly what was happening in the gathering of Death Eaters. The fact that Voldemort was raising his wand at James passed through her mind like lightening.

_Don’t you dare!_ she thought. _I have spent too much time alone!_ Being rash under panic, Lily Apparated in front of James. _If anyone’s going to die it’s me!_

“ _Crucio.”_

The spell that Voldemort cast was not what Lily or James had expected. Lily, because she had been watching from afar, and James because his thoughts had stopped processing for quite a while.

Lily gasped, refusing to cry out. She collapsed to the ground, but Voldemort kept his wand pointing steadily at her.

“My, my, my,” Voldemort hissed. “This is quite a turn of events for you, Potter; I thought the girl would never come in handy for you. She always seemed to be a pain in your neck. It turns out she saved you.”

James looked down at Lily; _his_ Lily. Her breathing was staggered and there was a tight grimace on her face that only just held back her cries of anguish.

His blood boiled.

XXXX

Galatea frowned as she woke up. First of all, she wasn’t supposed to wake up after she had taken a potion. Second of all, she was _positive_ that nausea was supposed to be gone by the fourth month.

XXXX

“ _Impedimenta!”_ James cried, having to restrain himself from killing Voldemort.

Caught off guard, and having been enjoying the obvious agony of Lily, Voldemort froze. Lily relaxed, although her breathing was still rather ragged. There was no time for recovery, however, for the vicinity exploded with utterances of spells and curses.

Lily, still in evident discomfort, ignored the fact, and sprang to her feet, ready as anyone else to defend herself, James, Daniel, and Vance.

Spells flew. Literally. It reached the point that the area was actually lit by the continual flow of spells and curses and hexes and jinxes and charms.

James and Lily knew that it would be next to impossible to take out every single one of the Death Eaters, so they were relieved when the chaos reached a point where the Death Eaters would occasionally Stun or curse one another. Thinking back on it, James would later recall that the best word to describe the atmosphere in that last instant: chaos.

"Damn!" cursed Lily as someone hit her with an Anti-Apparation Jinx. Honestly, she was just thankful it wasn't something more powerful. Blindly, she shot a hex in the direction of her attacker, and relished his scream.

James was occupied dueling five Death Eaters at once and trying to maintain a Shield Spell with the wand of a man that he had knocked unconscious only moments earlier.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ "

It was odd—no, eerie—it was eerie how no one moved.

With a twisted smile adorning his face, Voldemort stood over a dead Morgan.

James let out an odd strangled noise, realizing guiltily that he cared more about failing his father thn Morgan actually dying.

"Oh, James," Lord Voldemort said in mock sympathy, "all your dear father wanted was for Morgan to live. But alas! His final request is not to be fulfilled; you have failed him."

Hating Voldemort for knowing his thoughts exactly, James roared a Killing Curse but it missed Voldemort by a mile. The chaos started again, but only momentarily. Voldemort held up a hand and the Death Eaters obediently ceased to move.

"Is this killing you, Potter?"

James tried to steady his breathing but failed.

"You failed to save your cousin, as the Mudblood failed to save your mummy?"

" _What?_ " exclaimed Lily.

"I've dueled you before, Potter, and I'll do it again. However, this time," he smiled an almost fatherly smile, "I'll win."

Wand held at the ready, James inclined his head slightly. He heard quiet laughter and looked to his side to see Lily, a fierce expression on her face, ready to duel as well.

 "D'you think you can duel a Mudblood as well?" she spat.

"Lily, _no!_ "

"Yes James! Why do you think I came here in the first place? To watch you?" An ironic tone entered her voice and she said, almost smilingly, "What? Do you think we'll lose?" She inclined her head to Lord Voldemort as well. "Let's get this overwith, then; it's getting late."

Voldemort nodded as a means of bowing and raised his wand.

Lily beat him to an incantation, however, but it was not directed at him, but Mrgan Vance's body. “ _Disapparatus,”_ she said hastily and Vance disappeared.

While she did that, James blocked Voldemort's first spell, thankfully not a Killing Curse. The next one was, however, and James bellowed "LILY! LOOK OUT!" to get her attention.

She dodged it just in time.

XXXX

Guiltily, Galatea poked Remus in the side until he awoke.

"What is it?" he turned on the lamp again.

"I'm ill," she said simply, trying to be calm while controlling the sharp pain she was feeling in her chest.

Remus rubbed the sleep from his eyes to better see Galatea and gasped. "We need to get to the hospital!" he exclaimed.

"No, no ..." Galatea suddenly regretted waking him. "Just a spot more of potion should do the trick ... I just ... I hurt to much to get up and get it."

"Because you're ill and you need to get to the hospital!"

Galatea shook her head fervently. 

"Can you move at all?"

"Of course I can! I'm just being silly, that's all!"

"Well, of course you are; you refuse to admit that you need to be in the care of a trained Healer now!"

Galatea clenched her teeth and tried to climb out of bed to prove that she was fine, but she could not. She only succeeded in wearing herself out so she had no choice but to surrender to Remus's insistence of a hospital stay.

XXXX

Lily and James continued to defend themselves but were getting continually weary. Voldemort's most recent Killing Curse had come so close to hitting her, that for a moment, Lily believed herself to be dead. It wasn't until a second later, when she was hit with cold water from James's wand that she realized she was alive.

Hesitating half a second to formulate a plan in her mind, Lily leapt to her feet and pointed her wand far to Voldemort's right at an old log and shouted, “ _Portus!”_ The log glowed blue for a moment then returned to its normal state, but as a Portkey. 

" _Destroy it!_ " Voldemort shrieked, giving James a chance to hit him with an Impediment Spell.

It was a race between James and Lily, and the Death Eaters. Having gotten a slight head start, Lily reached behind her and pulled James along, sprinting for the log and cursing herself for not making the illegal Portkey closer to herself. 

A Death Eater whom James recognized as Avery had his wand pointed at the log and was half way through an incantation. " _Stupefy!_ " James shouted, then pointed his own wand at the log without wating to see if Avery had fallen. " _Accio Portkey!_ " he cried and the log came flying at himself and Lily. 

They grabbed onto it and Lily screamed, "NOW!" and she and James left the scene just as suddenly as they'd entered it.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"I don't understand it, James; how can you be so calm?" Lily asked him as she wept into a handkerchief.

XXXX

"We Potters must limit our procreation."

  



	22. Of Regrets and After Midnight

**Disclaimer:** Mine:Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, Clementina, Ana, Patrick Brohnstein. Joni Mitchell's: Both Sides. JK Rowlings: everything else.

 

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Internet's been down at my current location for a while. Hey, but France is great!! Loving it. Ask _weetzie_bat_ ... I've told her a few nice stories avec some oh là là. Anyhoo, check the review page pour les responses. Beaucoup d'Amour, Serena V.

Chapter Twenty-Two 

 

_I've looked at life_

_From both sides now_

_From win and lose_

_And still somehow_

_It's life's illusions that I recall_

_I really don't know life_

_I really don't know life at all_

**_("Both Sides Now" by Joni Mitchell)_ **

 

 

Monday April 30, 1979

Lily and James ran into St. Mungo's the instant they were through talking to Moody. Never having worked before at three in the morning, Lily did not recognize the witch at the front desk.

Without looking up, the woman said, "It's past visiting hours, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I work here," Lily said, not intending to be rude but hearing her voice come out coldly. "We need to see Daniel right away."

"Who?" The witch reluctantly looked up from her book and looked over a long list of names.

"My dad," James said with urgency, "Daniel Potter."

"Oh," the witch ran her finger down the list until something clicked in her mind and she looked up at James and Lily. " _Oh,_ "she said again, "mother of Merlin ... one moment." She got up from her seat and ran across the room and through a distant door as best she could in her heeled shoes.

"This can't be good," voiced James nervously.

Lily bent over the desk and retrieved the list of names, thinking perhaps there was something written by Daniel's name that would indicate the reason for the woman's odd reaction. 

"James! Look!"

It was not something about Daniel that had surprised her, but the name of someone else: _Galatea Belidolph._

Replacing the list behind the desk, Lily withdrew her wand unnecessarily nd said to James, "You wait here, James. I'm going to see what's wrong with Galatea." She took off across the room as well, although much more quickly than the reception witch had.

XXXX

"You can't come in here, miss!" said a trainee Healer stationed outside Galatea's room. "Family only."

"I'm as good as her family!" Lily snapped. "And I work here, besides. Go on, then, stand aside."

Reluctantly, the young man, hardly younger than Lily, stepped to the left and allowed Lily into the room.

"Remus!" she exclaimed, seeing several Healers surrounding a bed that must have contained Galatea. "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Remus fearfully. "She was nauseous and having chest pains and I think a migraine too--"

"Did she have some of that potion--"

"Yes! And she woke up only an hour or two following!"

"You told the Healers all this, I assume?"

"Of course."

They stood together in a few minutes nervous silence.

"Could it be something she ate?" Lily murmured, more to herself than to Remus.

"I don't think so."

"It wasn't." One of the Healers had detached himself from the crowd and was now addressing Remus and Lily. He stuck out his hand. "Patrick Brohnstein," he said.

"Remus Lupin."

"Lily Evans."

Brohnstein smiled. "Evans, of course! Prewett's favorite!" There was no bitter undertone, but simply a friendly acknowlegement.

"I'm not--"

"Galatea?" Remus interrupted her. "What happened to her?"

"Well, Mr. Lupin, she seems to be experiencing some negative aftereffects of a pretty nasty curse gone astray. Has she been dueling lately? If she has, I don't condone it. It isn't advisable for pregnant women to--"

"No," Remus said quickly. "She hasn't."

"Hmm, interesting." Brohnstein made a note on his chart and looked back up at Remus. "Are you aware of a reason for anyone to curse her without her knowing?"

It seemed like a random question and Brohnstein looked a little alarmed when, after a moment's hesitation, both Lily and Remus nodded their heads.

"Umm ... any idea of _who_ would have done it?"

"I've got an idea," Lily growled.

"It could have been ... several people, I suppose," Remus put in unhelpfully.

"Well, the good news is that she'll be okay. The bad news is that we don't know exactly what happened, so we can't tell you how to prevent it." He thought over his words. "Well ... I suppose you can't really prevent someone from cursing you without your knowedge, but we can't tell you how to prevent these _effects_ because we cannot recognize the spell."

"But she'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine. We think probably, giving people the benefit of the doubt, that someone likely was fiddling with a new spell and their wand misfired or something of the sort. However, these days ..." his voice trailed off darkly.

Brohnstein turned back to Galatea and Remus addressed Lily. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, we were checking in on--oh, shoot! Daniel!" Lily dashed from the room, nearly knocking the trainee outside the door to the ground.

XXXX

"He's gone," James said quietly, before Lily even got a chance to announce her presence. "A Healer came out and said that he ' _regret to inform me_ ' that my father passed away ... shortly after midnight."

"Oh my God, James." Lily found her voice very small. 

"I didn't even ... get to see him one more time."

XXXX

Friday May 4, 1979 

A lot of people were there. James supposed there must have also been a lot of people at his mother's funeral too, but he hadn't really been paying attention. 

Everyone from the Order was there, along with many Aurors, and former Aurors. Mary was there, with Eliana, weeping her heart out. James was never sure why she had been so taken with his parents, but he didn't question her. Giovanna was there too. Her face, usually sullen and virtually expressionless, now showed its sympathy and empathy for James.

James was able to sit through all of the speeches about his father, and was able to make one himself without choking up. Throughout the whole ordeal he had experienced an inexplicable calm. 

Lily hadn't even known Daniel for a year and she got more upset than James did.

"I don't understand it, James; how can you be so calm?" Lily asked him as she wept into a handkerchief. She looked at Daniel's peaceful face for a few seconds. Shortly, he would be buried and they would never see him again. 

"If I get upset now, I'll never get over it."

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"He told me not to let his death interfere with my life," he said sincerely. "It was the last thing he asked me to do." Voice filled with regret, he added, "At the time, though, I laughed and told him that he'd be fine in a few days."

Lily dabbed at her eyes,  "You don't have to be brave, you know," she murmured. "Men can cry too. It's alright to be upset at your father's funeral."

Lily's green eyes gazed steadily into James' hazel, but he averted his eyes.

"It won't be the end of the world if you cry," she whispered.

James didn't respond. But he didn't cry either. His face remained stoic, slightly sad, yes, but for the most part peaceful. Minutes later, as he watched his father being lowered into the ground and buried, he held Lily tightly around the shoulders, but did not speak a word and not a tear fell from his eye. 

He and Lily held a wake at their house. The presence of food brought forth a few people who had not been present at the actual funeral. Morbid, he knew it was, for observing that, but he felt no resentment towards these people. Maybe they liked food. 

Remus and Galatea arrived late at the wake.

Lily asked them what had taken so long as they entered the house.

Galatea shook her head.  "We walked into town to buy some flowers for you, but there were no decent flower shops, so ... never mind. It's not an interesting story. Pretty much, we took a long walk and now my back hurts." 

"You walked?" James asked, astonished.

"I've been feeling a lot more energetic ever since my hospital stay!" Galatea explaine. "I cooked last night, the Muggle way! It was incredible!" A light pink tinge was on her pale cheeks from the cool wind and fresh air, and she looked healthier than she had since attending Hogwarts. 

"She has been a _lot_ more energetic," Remus confirmed. "In a matter of  _four days_ she has become more energetic."

At about eight o' clock in the evening, the house emptied, and Lily and James retired to the library so Nettie would have room to clean. Silence enveloped them for many minutes (so it seemed, but in actuality, it amounted only to five), until Lily broke it with a question. 

"How are you feeling, James?"

For a moment James didn't answer, but all at once it seemed that a dam had burst and he, James, who had remained inexpressive throughout the whole day, broke into tears. Lily, although initially taken aback, hastened to comfort him, holding him close to her. 

"He was right, you know," James muttered flatly. "I'm the last one. I'm the last Potter. After I die, there's no one left. He'll have won that battle."

"I'm sorry, but I beg to differ!" Lily exclaimed. She pushed James back slightly, so that she could look him in the face. "If I'm not mistaken we are getting married on the second of July. While that doesn't make me a Potter by blood, it makes me one by marriage, and that must count for something! Besides, we'll have children eventually, then there will be more blood Potters. He has not _won_ , James!"

"What if he gets to me _before_ all of that––"

"Shh. Don't think like that. Voldemort is busy with other horrible things, he'll be distracted from you for a while. It'll give us some time to get hitched and make some babies!" 

James laughed and buried his face in Lily's smooth red hair.  "You know, us Potters are known for good-looking males?"

Lily laughed now.  "Oh, really? What went wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I guess I just got the best of the best. I'm _extra_ -good-looking."

"Right. So, if Potter offspring is so good-looking, why didn't your parents have more than one kid?"

"We Potters must limit our procreation."

Lily laughed again. She was happy that James was feeling better already, but suddenly the thought stuck her that this was it. In July she would be starting a new life.

**Coming Next:**

XXXX

"Merlin, Lily, you're getting married, not going to war!"

XXXX

"What Lily has is what my mother likes to call 'the pre-wedding jitters.' 'Every girl gets them, Diana,' she says, then sighs because I'm pretty sure it was her lifetime wish to have me married off at sixteen."

XXXX

"All set, mate?" Sirius asked.

"All set."

"D'you realize that your entire life has been leading up to this moment?"

  



	23. Of Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I own Athea Bonheur, Galatea Belidolph, Diana Bähr, Jabez Vogel, Raquel Amour de la Fontaine, James Vanderwood, Stan Belidolph, Giovanna Belidolph, Dominic Belidolph, Noelle Belidolph, Juliette Belidolph, Rowena Belidolph, Mary Killough, Nettie, Eliana Killough, Bernie Eld, Atol Fyren, Sunita Devana, Isaac Wallace, Inez, Madame Kirk, Hallock, Clementina, Ana, and Patrick Bruhlman. That brings the total for this fic to **25** _._ The song "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing is by Leo Sayer. Everything else I willingly and jealously admit to JK Rowling, my goddess.

 

 

**Author's Note:** I have a request. Even if you've never reviewed this story in your life but have just been watching quietly from the background as I update, please, please, _please_ copy 'n' paste the survey at the bottom of the chapter into your review and fill it out. It's super-easy and feedback is greatly appreciated. I would love it if my stories became better as they went along and you telling me how to do that can make it happen. Enjoy the last chapter of _You Make Me Feel Like Dancing,_ check the review page for your response, and thank you for reading! Much Love, Serena V.

**"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" statistics (as of Sunday 10 September, 2006)**

Hits: approx. 12,135

Reviews: 145

Errors spotted:

            None or very few: 78%

            Grammar and spelling: 11%

            Glaring Canon Errors: 11%

Continue to read?:

            Yes: 88%

            Not sure: 12%

I need…:

            To continue excellent work: 60%

            A beta reader: 10%

            To become a Mentor: 30%

 

 

Chapter Twenty-Three 

_ You've got a cute way of talking  
_

_ You got the better of me  
_

_ Just snap your fingers and I'm walking  
_

_ Like a dog hanging on your lead _

_ I'm in a spin you know  
_

_ Shaking on a string you know  _

_ You make me feel like dancing  
_

_ (I'm gonna dance the night away)  
_

_ You make me feel like dancing  
_

_ (I'm gonna dance the night away)  
_

_ You make feel like dancing   
_

_ I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away   
_

_ I feel like dancing dancing ahhh _

_ **(You Make Me Feel Like Dancing: Leo Sayer)** _

Monday July 2, 1979

Standing in front of an elegant full-length mirror, Lily took a deep, shaky breath. This was it. She had been waiting for this for over a year, and here it was. 

She glanced at a clock on the wall. 3:46. Exactly twenty-three hours and fourteen minutes ago she looked at the clock and realized that she would be getting married in exactly twenty-four hours. She hadn't been able to eat since. 

The past two months hadn't been exactly easy either. To start, it had suddenly occurred to James and Lily exactly how much that had yet to do in preparation for their wedding. Between selecting a caterer, a location, handling the guest list, sampling cakes, picking the music (James didn't let Lily touch the music—to avoid an overabundance of Beatles tunes, she speculated), shopping, registering for gifts, hiring a photographer, deciding on decorations, and maintaining a regular work schedule, Lily and James had barely any free time together. 

But even the stress of planning their wedding could not begin to compare with the impact of Daniel's death. In order to deal with his dad dying, James had thrown himself into a constructive frenzy, which ended up working out for him. But without a wedding to plan, and having a job that required little energy, a forlorn Sirius was a common visitor to the busy pair. He had been very stricken by Daniel's death, for Daniel had been the only true father Sirius had ever had. 

"This sort of thing isn't supposed to happen," Sirius would often remark, a comment usually followed by a bitter, "Why couldn't my _biological_ father have died instead? Or my mother? That would have done the world some good."

Then Lily would hug him for a long time and James would put down the wedding plans to open a bottle of good red wine. 

Somehow the chaos ended and now it was here. Monday July 2, 1979, now 3:48 in the afternoon, and Lily would be walking down the isle in exactly twelve minutes to marry the man she had loved for over a year. _Only over a year_.

Lily had never been more terrified in her life.

"I'm here!" Galatea announced herself, walking into the little dressing room with an air of energy and charisma that caught Lily off guard and nearly caused her to pass out. "And I'm going to help you with your hair crisis." 

"I have a hair crisis?" Lily glanced faintly in the mirror. Her red hair had lost much of its usual luster and had turned stringy as a result of heat and her frantic nervousness.

"I think you've answered your own question," Galatea busied herself for a few moments until she caught a glimpse of Lily's harried expression in the mirror. "Merlin, Lily, you're getting married, not going to war!" 

Lily sighed and wiped sweat from her brow. Damn it, she never sweat! Of all the bloody days to start.

"I know, I know, but it _is_ …" she trailed off, unable to string two thoughts together, much less two words.

Galatea placed a final pin in Lily's hair and pronounced herself satisfied. "You look ravishing. And you have nothing to worry about, love. You have known James for eight years. It just so happens that you've been dating for only one-and-a-half of them." 

It occurred to Lily to point out that this particular comment wasn't really of much help, but decided against it. She didn't trust her heaving stomach enough to open her mouth for that long. 

Her hair was lovely now. Galatea had done it up in a simple yet elegant twist in the back of her head. The dull quality her hair had taken on in the past fifteen minutes actually looked quite classy in this style, and seemed almost a coppery red, instead of her usual dark autumn red. 

3:50. Ten more minutes of being unmarried.

"Lily, stop looking at the clock," Galatea commanded. She took a few loose strands of Lily's hair and curled them with her wand.

"I can't," Lily protested weakly.

"Oh, for the love of God," Galatea set down the blush she'd begun to apply to Lily's cheekbones. "Listen to me, woman, and look at me."

Lily obeyed.

"You have _nothing_ to worry about," Galatea smiled lovingly. "Everything will be _fine_."

"How do you know?"

"Let's go over everything that could go wrong while I do your make up, shall we?"

Lily swallowed, unsure of what to say.

"Do you love James with all your heart?"

"Yes."

"Do the two of you have similar morals and principles of living?"

"Yes. Galatea—,"

"Shh. I'm making sure nothing will go wrong in the long-term view. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Well, either I'm going to attack you with a knife or I'm putting on your eye make up."

Lily obeyed, feeling slightly more relaxed than she had been with her eyes open.

"What do you two think on the issue of poverty?"

"We agree."

"Muggle relations?"

"Agree."

"Foreign relations?"

"Agree."

"Criminal sentencing?"

 "Agree."

"War?"

"Agree."

"Premarital sex?"

"Well, I certainly hope we agree!"

"Abortion?"

"We agree! Galatea! What—"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing. Open your eyes."

There was a knock at the door.

 "Unless you're the groom you can come in," Galatea called.

The door burst open and Athea and Diana fairly ran in.

Galatea glanced in their direction, did a double take, gasped, and turned Lily bodily away from them. "Lily! Don't look at those stupid, stupid women!" she covered Lily's ear and hissed, "What in Merlin's name are the pair of you doing? _Why aren't dressed?_ "

"They aren't dressed?" Lily gasped.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Diana said to Galatea. "What's that you're wearing?"

" _It's the bridesmaid gown, you imbecile!_ "

"Really? Wow, point for the gowns, Lily."

For her bridesmaids, Lily had chosen gorgeous dresses with a chiffon draped neck, and in a satin ballgown style. The saleslady had insisted that the color was called apple, but Lily thought it looked more like a deep red rose. 

"Thanks," Lily whispered faintly.

"Stop waisting time! Get changed; you have—" Galatea glanced at the clock and mouthed _seven minutes_ "—left before the wedding starts!" 

"How many minutes?" Lily asked.

"Don't answer her," Galatea ordered, then addressed Lily. "Where were we?"

"Abortion."

"Right. So, do you have any money worries?"

No, Lily answered, they had more money than their fair share plus lucrative jobs.

"Galatea, what are you doing to the poor girl?" Athea asked. 

"She's overanalyzing," Diana answered. Now fully dressed in her gown, Diana walked over to Lily and took Galatea's place. "What Lily has is what my mother likes to call 'the pre-wedding jitters.' 'Every girl gets them, Diana,' she says, then sighs because I'm pretty sure it was her lifetime wish to have me married off at sixteen." Diana silently cursed her mother then returned her attention to Lily. "Lily, do you think that James will leave you at the altar?" 

"No."

"Are you worried that something will go wrong?"

"No."

"Worried that he doesn't really love you?"

"No."

"Worried about sex?"

" _No_ , for God's sake!"

"Good. You're all set, then. You've got nothing to worry about and you'll apparently never have any weird arguments about abortion to scare your kids."

Lily's eyes widened.

"Diana! What did you do to her?"

"Children! We never talked about children, Galatea!"

"What?"

"I mean, we've mentioned it in passing, but we never thought to actually discuss the matter!"

 "It's alright, dear. Listen, do you want children?" 

"Yes."

"So if James does then that's wonderful. If he doesn't then you pull one of these," Galatea picked up one of the blush containers and opened it and mocked the expression of an old-fashioned pinup girl. "Oops. It looks as though I've forgotten to take my birth control … for the past two months!" 

3:57. There was another knock at the door.

"Come in," Athea said, "unless you're James!" 

It was Raine.

"Hello ladies. Is everyone all set?"

"It isn't four o' clock already!" Lily said desperately. She needed a moment or two yet.

"Not quite, darling. Stand up, will you? I haven't seen your gown yet. Would you believe that? I'm her own mother and she…" Raine trailed off and her eyes filled with tears as Lily stood from her seat in front of the mirror. 

Lily's gown was actually simpler than the bridesmaid ones. It was lily-white, chiffon, sleeveless, and with a gathered waist. Lily fancied the idea of standing out because of her simple dress, as opposed to a garish one. To make it a bit more elegant, she'd had some simple beading added to it, but it was relatively unpretentious, and didn't take away from the sheer and simple beauty of it. For jewelry, Lily wore a small silver chain with a single diamond in the center. Legend had it that it had belonged to her great-great-great-great grandmother and that she'd received it from an Arabian traveler who vowed to never love another woman after he'd known her. It was of Lily's suspicion, however, that it was one of those tales, started by the women in the family who wanted an heirloom, even a faux heirloom, to pass down through the women of the Evans family. For earrings she wore diamonds that James had bought her for a late birthday present. 

"Oh my God," Raine whispered. "My baby…"

"Handkerchief?" Athea offered.

"My baby is getting married! My little Lily! Oh sweetie, you look so beautiful!" Raine crossed the small room and hugged her daughter, clinging to her like she was leaving forever. 

"I love you mum."

"I love you too."

Lily held onto her mother for another few seconds then pulled back, took a deep breath, adjusted her hair and shook the tension of her shoulders and arms. 

"I'm ready."

XXXX

"All set, mate?" Sirius asked.

"All set."

"D'you realize that your entire life has been leading up to this moment?"

"I do."

"You're sure you're ready?"

James grinned. "Sirius, I've been waiting for this day since I was thirteen. I'm ready."

XXXX

Lily's heart was racing. The doors before her opened and Galatea, Athea, and Diana walked outside into the sunny gardens of the church that had been borrowed for the event. Her dad joined arms with her and gave her hand a squeeze. 

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't be," John smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, dad."

The pianist struck a chord that announced Lily's entrance. She stepped into the outdoors, clinging tightly to John's arm.

"Relax," John whispered. "Look up."

Lily looked. All around her people had risen to their feet. They were all looking at her, regarding her with respect. She looked straight ahead of her and caught sight of James. Lily felt her apprehension dissolve as she approached her fiancé. When they reached him, John handed his daughter off to James. 

"Be good to her," he murmured.

James grinned and looked back at Lily. "You look nervous."

"I'm not anymore," Lily smiled haltingly, her heart pounding against her chest. Nothing wrong with a little white lie.

James took Lily's hands, resisting the urge to kiss her then and there, but he decided that it was worth his weeks of planning to wait until the old man told him to kiss the bride. He could tell that Lily had been panicking; her green eyes darted around the gardens, her lips were trembling subtly and her hands felt tense in his. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze and watched her eyes slowly meet his. The old preacher droned about the sanctity of marriage in the background but neither Lily nor James paid him any attention. 

_ I love you _ , James mouthed a couple minutes more into the ceremony. 

Lily put her hand to heart and acted as though the news surprised her.

"Lily," Sirius whispered.

Lily noticed the preacher staring at her pointedly.

"Yes?"

"Is something the matter, my dear?" the man asked. 

Lily blushed. "Oh, no. I just…I have a cough." She coughed weakly into her hand as though to prove it, but she blushed a deep crimson that said otherwise.

James grinned.

"Are you prepared to make your vows?"

Lily felt no need to answer but took a deep breath and said the words she had been rehearsing for months. 

"James, I have known you for nearly nine year. I have been acknowledging your existence for about eight. I've known you as a living thing for seven, known you as a person who gets on my nerves for five, known you as a _person_ for nearly two and known you as the man I love for one. 

"However, I have known you as my husband since I was about four, because at age four I began planning my wedding," the guests laughed and Raine and John nodded at one another knowingly. "I would dance around the house in my Easter dress and ponder my future husband. How old is he? Who is he? Do I know his already? 

"Upon meeting you I never would have believed that the man I had fantasized about was the dark-haired boy with the glasses introducing himself as His Majesty Sir James Potter of Godric's Hollow and inquiring as to the frightful condition of the brain I had that caused my hair to turn 'that ghastly red color.' More recently, had someone told me that one day in a few years I would marry the boy with hazel eyes who was obsessed with Quidditch and had just asked me out for the sixty-seventh time, I would have had them locked away from civilization. 

"But James, today I would marry you over again for every time you commented on my hair, for every remark about me lizard eyes, and for every time you asked me out and received a rude rejection for your efforts. Now I know that I cannot live without you." 

James laced his fingers with Lily's pulled a sheet of paper from his breast pocket. 

"Lily, there's something you don't know about me."

"Oh God," Lily groaned and several people laughed.

"I can't write a speech to save my life."

There was more laughter and Lily resisted the urge to smack James for causing her a moment of panic, however irrational.

"I can give a decent speech, but writing one is out of the question," James continued. "Initially I thought to just make something up and I mentioned it to your dad. After a long talk with him on the dangers of improvisation, I decided against it; I was back at square one. 

"Before I tell you how I solved this dilemma I'm going to apologize to you for having to bring this up on our wedding day, which, you realize, I have been waiting for since I hit puberty and decided that your 'lizard eyes' were actually quite pretty. 

"I was going through my mum and dad's –my parents have both died within the past year—" James explained to the old preacher, in hopes of distracting him from trying to figure out exactly what Quidditch was, "and I found this," James indicated the paper he had withdrawn from his pocket. "This is a letter dating from around the time that my parents heard of our engagement that my they wrote me before they died, and seeing as I have no writing talent myself, I have decided to read this to you Lily, my love," James cleared his throat hesitantly. 

" ' _My Dearest James, I sincerely hope you will never have to read this letter; if you are then it may not be in the happiest of circumstances.'_

" ' _Your father and I write one of these every so often, so in the case of our deaths you won't be left with only something as impersonal as a Will. In truth, we haven't rewritten this letter in two years, but last weekend something occurred that weighed heavily in the minds of your father and me, and we felt it was time to write again.'_

" ' _James, last Saturday your father and I discovered your engagement to the young lady staying with us: Lily Evans. You may recall we put up quite a fuss. We said you were too young, hadn't been dating long enough, and all sorts of comments of that manner. To be truthful, dear, we have spent every night since then retiring to bed early and discussing late in to the night this whole affair. We have reached our decision. '_

" ' _Although it contradicts every parenting book ever written and goes against the values of a good Vanderwood (you know us and our silly pride) (your father would like to emphasize that it is_ Vanderwood _pride, and not Potter) we have decided to negate our initial judgement. We support your engagement and eventual marriage to Lily Evans (Potter!) 100%. And just so we don't completely jump the parenting train, allow us to give this one piece of advice: don't_ ever _let her get away. Lily is a wonderful, brilliant, beautiful young woman. She is absolutely the right woman for you in every way and there is no greater sin than letting the woman (or man) you love get away from you. Cherish her. Love her. She is flawless; practically perfect in every way. Together, the two of you will do great things. We love you, son. Love, Mum and Dad._

Lily swallowed and let forth a quivering smile. The words "you may kiss the bride" barely left the old man's mouth, and Lily's ring was hardly on properly, when she threw her arms around James' neck and kissed him deeply. 

"Practically perfect in every way," James murmured in her ear. "Like Mary Poppins." 

Lily laughed and kissed him again.

XXXX

James and Lily laughingly obliged to the clinking of knives on champagne by kissing each other once more, and continued listening to the numerous toasts being given by their friends and family. 

"My daughter and son-in-law," Raine raised her glass. "Best of luck to you, James."

"Best of luck to _Lily!_ " Peter added jovially, his cheeks quite rosy due to the several glasses of wine he had already consumed.

"Lily, my one true love," Diana put her hand to her heart. "Many hugs an kisses to you."

Sirius stood after Diana had finished. 

"As James's best man I feel it is my duty to make a toast to the happy couple. I have a secret to tell you." Sirius winked in Lily and James's direction. "Lily Evans and James Potter have been engaged for longer than you think. Select few people are privy to this information, and I dare not tell you exactly when James truthfully proposed, but I can tell you it was _not_ this past April. 

"My point is, and this may seem off the wall, but I hate skeptics. Hell, once I broke James' nose when he didn't believe my new girlfriend would last for more than a week. She did, by the way—" 

"Week-and-a-half," James muttered.

"Anyhow, I seem to remember that back when Lily and James first got engaged they got more than their fair share of skeptical people telling them that they were too young and whatnot. Mind you, many of these nonbelievers are near and dear to my heart. 

"Throughout this hailstorm of criticism, I never got _my_ two cents in, which is rubbish, seeing as I currently hold the coveted position of Best Friend of James Potter. Personally, I don't think age matters. Seeing the way James behaved around Lily--excluding the stretch of being a great prat--I knew they were going to end up married sooner or later anyhow. So why not sooner? Me, I'm going to coast through my twenties a happy bachelor, but my good friends here are going to grow old together for longer." Sirius raised her glass to Lily and then to James. "Now that my slightly incoherent presentation is over, I'm going to hand the floor over to Galatea Belidolph, the beautiful maid of honor."

Galatea stood hesitantly and looked around at all the eyes watching her. Her cheeks turned bright pink and she put her hands on her stomach self-consciously. "I actually don't have anything planned," she admitted, voice shaky. "But I … I want to wish the pair of you the best of luck. Lily … Lily, be _nice_ ," Galatea laughed nervously as a light smiling murmur ran through the crowd of guests. "For the love of God, I know you to raise some of the loudest arguents I've ever heard. Just be rational. And James," Galatea shook her head, "be good to my Lily. If I ever hear complaints I'll … well, I'm too small to cause you significant bodily harm, but I will have Diana come over and do it for me." 

"Actually, she does pack a good punch," Sirius commented of Galatea as she hastily took her seat. No one was sure how he knew this.

Once everyone had finished toating, dinner was served. It was a wonderful five-course French meal ("In honor of the bride and groom and in celebration of their honeymoon destination," John had said). Following dinner was the cutting of the elegant white-velvet cake. James resisted the great temptation to stuff cake into Lily's face; he didn't want to start his marriage off on the wrong foot and Lily had made it quite clear ("Only in passing!" she later insisted) that that tradition was one she'd rather forgo.

Now the servers were clearing the places away and the singer that Lily and James had hired was taking the microphone and beginning his job.

"Would the bride and groom please come to the dance floor for the first dance, special request of the groom?" he said in a smooth voice, beckoning to James and Lily. 

Lily arched an eyebrow at her fiancé—her husband.

_ Ah-aha _

_ Ah-aha _

_ You've got a cute way of talking  
_

_ You got the better of me  
_

_ Just snap your fingers and i'm walking  
_

_ Like a dog hanging on your lead _

The performer sang in perfect imitation of Leo Sayer.

Lily's eyes sparkled. This song had been playing during their first date and she had forgotten all about it.

 

_ I'm in a spin, you know  
_

_Shaking on a string, you know_

 

_ You make me feel like dancing  
_

_ (I'm gonna dance the night away)  
_

_ You make me feel like dancing  
_

_ (I'm gonna dance the night away)  
_

_ You make feel like dancing   
_

_ I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away  
_

_ I feel like dancing dancing  _

_ Ahhh… _

Other dancers were starting to drift onto the floor, lead, of course, by Sirius and his date, Ana, and also by Raine and John.

Lily looked around for Galatea and Remus, but spotted them still at the table, talking quietly. They had both seemed strangely introverted. Galatea was becoming more introverted in public anyway, but it was usual for Remus to try to coax her into her normal self. Today, however, he seemed content to simply sit beside Galatea, talking softly. 

_ You put a spell on me  
_

_ I'm right where you want me to be _

"Lily," James whispered.

"Mmm?"

"We're married."

Lily leaned back a bit without ruining the motion of their dance and smiled.

"I know."

"Just think about it; we're spending the rest of our lives together."

"I know."

The nervousness that had resided in the pit of Lily's stomach had suddenly left, and now the feeling that this was the end changed, and it occurred to Lily that it was not the end, but the beginning. 

This was the very beginning of her life.

_Fini_

**Coming in _I'll Be There for You_ :**

xxxx

"Tired?" James asked amusedly.

"No; deliriously happy," Lily explained. "I'm doing my best to contain my emotions."

"Bottling emotions is unhealthy, I hear."

"James, I'm not going to unbottle my 'just-got-married' emotions while we're still in the taxi."

XXXX

Remus sighed. "Padfoot--"

"Don't you 'Padfoot' me you great lump of ... unforgivable ... stuff!"

XXXX

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it--I did! It's just that I've been to--I'll _be_ to other weddings that may, I don't know ... top theirs."

Galatea flashed Remus a smile that was halfway between amusement and skepticism.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Review Questionnaire:**

_Just copy ‘n’ paste into your review and fill it out!_

**Did you enjoy “What I Like About You”?**

**What was your favorite part?**

**Why?**

**What was your least favorite part?**

**Why?**

**What were the general strengths of this story? Weaknesses?**

**Who are your favorite and least favorite OCs and why?**

**Compare _You Make Me Feel Like Dancing_ to _What I Like About You_ (in any terms you like, eg. grammar, plot, characters, etc):**

**To sum up, this fic was:**

**Favorite quotes:**

**Other comments:**   



End file.
